live, love, laugh
by little lolly
Summary: Gabriella is the 17 year old daughter of Basket ball super star Alexander Montez, Troy Bolton is the 21 year old super hotty famous for his acting. When they meet will they fall in love? will they be able to make it work? could it be Troyella?
1. meeting you

These Characters are based on Zac and Vanessa, things they enjoy will be in the story as well as things that happen to them could also be in the story. Please remember that this is a fictional story and I am not saying this is what actually happens in Zac or Vanessa's life!! Thank you!! xx

#,

Gabriella walked onto the aeroplane her two best friends around her. Dean was in front of her and Hayden behind her. They handed their tickets to the air hostess, who smiled at them before saying. "Your seats are in the first few rows. As you're in first class you will have complementary drinks throughout the journey." They said thank you and walked towards their seats. They had decided that the boy's would sit together and Gabriella would be in the seat in front of them. As soon as they sat down the boys started talking about Basket ball or 'hot girls' they have seen in a film. Gabriella sat down, as there was no one sitting next to her yet she placed her bag on the seat and pulled out her book. Gabriella put her bag under the seat in front of her and started reading her book

Gabi's P.O.V

After a few minutes of reading my book I felt someone sit down in the seat next to me. I look up to see a pair of sparkling blue eyes, they were amazing.

"Hi," the man with the sparkling eyes. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey," I said back looking at the rest of his face, something about it made me think I had seen it before but I didn't know when.

"I am Troy," he said putting out is hand for me to shake. "Gabriella" I told him shaking his hand, I am sure I could feel something when I touched his hand, like you know when you touch something and you get a shock off it, well it felt like that but nicer. However I didn't have time to contemplate what was going on because I heard a whining coming from the seat behind us. "Gabi," I heard it again. I turned around in my seat having it sit on my legs to see Dean over the back rest of my seat.

"Yes Dean," I asked my best friend, who would have thought he was one of the people our parents want to look after me, they sure got that one wrong.

"Gabi, I need a sweet for takeoff, 'cause otherwise my ears hurt." I turned around again picking up my over sized handbag that was acting as my carry-on luggage; finally I found the sweets and opened the bag. Passing it behind me to my child like friend, I turned my head back towards Troy who now had an amused look on his face.

"I know he acts like a three year old, the worst part is our parents want him and the one sitting next to him to look after me on this little holiday."

"Well, it looks to me like they were very mistaken," he said a smile on his face. "Where are you staying?" He asked me,

"Umm, the Beach Hut hotel or something like that"

"Oh, it is lovely there; I am staying there as well. It's the best hotel in the area" he told me,

"So I guess this isn't your first trip here then" Gabriella said

"No, it is my time basically ever year to get away from everything. Leave all the stress behind and just have fun." He explained to her.

"It sounds like a very nice place then." She smiled at him, 'oh gosh' she suddenly thought ' I think I really like this guy and I could be falling for him. But I have only just met him.' She thought to herself the thought of falling for someone so quickly scaring her a little.

This is the beginning of a new story I want to write. Tell me what you think. I will update as soon as possible lots of work at the moment though but I will try my best! What do you want to happen

TRIVIA QUESTION:

When playing basket ball what is Troy's basketball number?

Little lolly x


	2. the Hotel

TRIVIA ANSWER- Troy Bolton's basketball number is 14, but in some of the basketball practises' he wears the number 10. There is a little trivia or you!!

Well done; goincrazy, xZANESSA4LIFEx, Zanessavz, nesquick-s.

The aeroplane had landed and Gabriella had walked with Troy to the passport check, Hayden and Dean following behind. Now she was standing at the baggage claim on her own, Troy had gone off somewhere after they had gotten through passport control. Dean and Hayden had been complaining they needed the toilet so she told them to go, rather than standing there and annoying her. She didn't realise however that with the two boys away on the toilet trip, she would have to try and heave all of their bag off the carrousel without been carried with their heavy bags.

She watched as different bags went past, it was nice, she always thought, how all the bags looked different. You could sometimes tell families who were together by their bag or a small bit of lace remind the owner that it was theirs. She had to smile at the small children desperately trying to help out their mothers and fathers but getting in the way. Or the ones a little older trying hard to look grown up, then she thought about it, that is probably what everyone thought about her right now. At the moment however she wished she had her dad to drag her suitcase to the safety of the trolley her mother was standing next to. Suddenly a hand on her shoulder caught her attention; she turned around and saw Troy there.

"Hey," he said again to her, his confident voice making her feel safer.

"HI," she said looking at him "where did you go?" she asked him turning back to look for her bag.

"I promised my mom I would phone her as soon as I landed" he told her smiling.

"Great, you can help me get my bags off now." She said as a joke and was shocked when he replied

"cool, just point them out to me."

"Troy, I was joking you know, don't worry I will manage."

"As much as I believe that you could manage, I want to help you. And anyway your friends seem to have disappeared." He smiled as he heard Gabriella giggle. Troy suddenly troy stepped forward towards all the suitcases and picked up a blue surfboard and carried it to the trolley that stood behind Gabriella. He carefully balanced it on the trolley and turned back next to Gabriella watching the bags pass them by. Gabriella suddenly looked alive as she saw a dark blue suitcase coming round the corner. "That is Hayden's suitcase" she told him as she pointed to the case. He rushed to get the case before it passed them by.

"What has Hayden got in his suitcase?" Troy asked as he put the heavy suitcase down.

"I dunno, but I don't think it will be as heavy as mine!" she told troy with a little giggle.

About 15 minutes later Troy and Gabriella were standing by their bags waiting for Hayden and Dean.

"Where do you think they have gone?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"Umm, probably trying to work out where we are, or getting food." As if on cue both boys walked round the corner they arms full of Crisps, fizzy drinks and chocolate.

"Wow, you know them well." Troy chuckled at how well she knew her friends .she started giggling with him. They ended up collecting the suitcases and walking out of the airport.

Standing outside of the airport a long Black limo was sitting waiting for Troy. The driver got out of the limo and walked over to them, "hello, I am your driver, my name is Marco. Are we all ready?"

Gabriella looked at her friends before turning to the driver "oh... well... Umm, We should go and find a Taxi." Troy turned to Gabriella

"No you have to come with me." He told her. "Look, I have a Limo already booked, paid for and here. You might as well come with me."

"Yeah, come on gabs." Both Hayden and Dean said. Gabriella looked around for a minute before giving in. "ok, let's go then."

After about half an hour the limo pulled up outside a small hotel, it was cream with a black roof. Behind it was the mountains and opposite was the beach. They all got out of the limo and carried their bags into the hotel. Their they were greeted with a peppy brunette girl, a big smile already plastered on her face.

"Hi, I am Carla I am your tour guide, what are you names?"

"Hi, we are Gabriella, Dean and Hayden. We are booked in under Montez"

"And I am Troy booked in under Bolton." Carla quickly walked over to the front desk. Typing on the computer. She rushed backwards and forwards before going back to the computer and smiling at them.

"Ok, we have two rooms for Montez. One twin room and one single room, is that right?" Carla asked and Gabriella nodded her head.

"We also have a single room for Bolton." Troy nodded his head. She quickly got the keys for the rooms.

"If you would like to follow me I will show you where you r rooms are." She started walking "if you leave your bag here we will get someone to take them to your rooms" she told them then carried on walking up the stair and down a corridor. She suddenly stopped and turned to them "this is the twin room." She told them and opened the door for the boys and then handed them their key.

Both Troy and Gabriella carried on down the corridor. Carla stopped again and opened another door, "this room and the next one are both of the single rooms." She handed the room key to Gabriella before walking to Troy's room and opening it up.

Gabriella walked into the room she had been given. In the middle of the bedroom was a big double bed. The room was decorated in brown and cream, the bed was had cream sheets and bedspread with a brown throw sheet. After the bedroom was a small kitchenette. A door off the bedroom lead to the bathroom, it was nice fitted with a toilet, shower and basin. Wasn't big but it was nice.

That is the second chapter of this story. Tell me what you want to happen.

Trivia question: How many hats does Ryan wear in the whole of HSM 1?


	3. My sister

TRIVIA ANSWER- Ryan wears 9 hats in the film, one he wear twice!

Well done if you got it right!

The sun shone into the room where Gabriella was sleeping, the sun shone onto her pillow that her hair was covering. A knock woke Gabriella up, she pushed the covers off her body and slowly walked towards the door. She opened it to reveal Hayden and Dean.

"Good morning sleepyhead" Hayden said with a smile as they walked into Gabriella's room. "We have decided that we are going to the beach today. So get ready and we will get Troy"

"Hang on." Gabriella stopped the boys before they ran off "leave Troy alone. Let's hit the beach on our own. We only met Troy yesterday stop acting like his best friend."

Gabriella walked into the bathroom and changed into her bathing suit. After she was done she put her mini denim skirt and a top over the top of it. When she walked out of the bathroom she grabbed a bag full of everything they would need while at the beach.

They walked down the stairs and towards the beach. "Why don't we go to the pool for a bit and then go to the beach?" Gabriella asked both boys agreed so they headed towards the pool attached to the hotel.

When they got towards the pool they saw Troy lying on one of the beach lounge chairs his phone to his ear talking to whoever was on the other end. He looked around the pool as the other person was talking to him. He looked over to the three teenagers standing by the entrance to the pool area. He smiled and waved them over to where he was sitting.

"Yeah, ok that sounds good. Look I have to go I will talk to you when I get back off holiday." He clicked his phone down and looked up at the people standing around him.

"Hi, what are you three up too?" Troy asked

"We were going to the beach but we decided to go to the pool first." Gabriella told him.

"Well, why don't we all stay here for a while, then the four of us could go down to the beach." Troy said

"See, I said he wouldn't mind hanging out with us." Dean complained to Gabriella

"I didn't say he wouldn't want to hand out with us, I just said you were been clingy like you are with your girlfriends." Gabriella explained and makes his cheeks flush pink through embracement.

"I am not clingy. I just like to be around my girlfriends." He said as Gabriella got a towel out of her beach bag and placed it on the beach lounger next to Troy's.

"Yeah, ok whatever you want believe Dean." She pushed her brown hair out of her face and placed a large pair of glasses over her eyes. Troy laughed at Dean's face as he was getting more annoyed with Gabriella's laid back attitude as she was winding him up about his ex-girlfriends.

Dean decided to give up the battle that he had completely lost at this point anyway and carrying on with it would end up in much more embarrassment. He lay down on the sun lounger as did Hayden. Gabriella pulled her bag closer to her reached inside and got out a book and bottle of water.

"Gosh Gabs, how much have you got in that bag?" Hayden asked her.

"Everything I will need for a relaxing day on the beach, why?"

"Because so far you have gotten everything you can think have out of that bag." Dean told her. Gabriella thought for a minute before shrugging her shoulders before placing her sunglasses back over her eyes.

"I am hungry," Dean suddenly started complaining "can we get some food?"

"I have a bag of chips in my bag you can have them if you want." She said pulling the chips out of her bag. She handed the chips to Dean who ripped open the packet. "see my bag comes in useful."

"Why don't we go down to the beach" Troy said. "We can go surfing and stuff."

"Do you surf?" Hayden asked

"Yeah, I love it."

"Oh my gosh, we do as well, but gabs hates it so we never really go!"

"Well, let's go down there and get surfing" Troy said. They all get their stuff together and walked down to the beach

That is the next instalment. Next time it is fun in the sun!!

TRIVIA QUESTION- who is the Ice Queen?

I also want to let you know that I probably won't be able to update next week because it is my birthday on Tuesday so I am celebrating with all my family (including the step family) which means that it will take a few days to celebrate. However I have a chapter to post before then and i will try my best to post next week!!


	4. interupted

TRIVIA ANSWER- the Ice Queen was Sharpay! Well done;

Everything was placed down on the soft white sand. Gabriella put her bag of many things, down on the sand. Troy placed his Surf board on the sand next to Gabriella's stuff.

"Who wants to go surfing?" Troy asked and both boys nodded and agreed with Troy. They all turned to look at Gabriella.

"No, no, no. You guys can go on without me. I am not going to go surfing now or ever." They all nodded and when they were about to walk off they were stopped by Gabriella talking again. "Before you go, can someone help me with my sun cream?" Gabriella asked. Dean picked up her sun lotion as she took her pull over for the time that day.

The three boys' stood there not doing anything but for different reasons. Gabriella stood in front of them in a white bikini that had lace timing around it, the bikini showed off Gabriella's breasts.

"Gabriella, you can't wear that!" Hayden said as he looked at her.

"Why not? It is a bikini, what people usually wear at the beach."

"Yeah well maybe they do, but my little sister doesn't"

"Little sister?" Troy asked a little confused

"Yeah, everyone says we are like brother and sister and we got so close we became so close that we end up calling each other our brother and sister."

"Exactly and do you think we are going to let you show yourself off like that? You look like some slut."

"Ok, it is a bikini like most of the girls here are wearing; I promise you that I won't go off with the random guy. I will stay here like a good girl, while you guys go off and have fun." Gabriella told both Hayden and Dean. They nodded their heads and walked off down the beach and towards the sea. Troy holding onto his surf board them all talking about something or other.

After a while of sitting reading magazines and listening to music Gabriella was starting to get really hot. She suddenly sat up and walked towards the boys still in the sea.

"Hey, what are you guys up to?" Gabriella asked

"Surfing, do you want to join us?" Troy asked Gabriella looked at him and then shook her head

"I can't surf." She told him; suddenly a smile formed on troy's face.

"Well, I can teach you." Troy said. Gabriella stood there a nervous look on her face.

"No it is fine I will stay here and watch." She told him.

"Gabi, come on don't be a wimp. You will be fine. You have us here and Troy we will make sure you are ok. Come on." Hayden tried to persuade her.

"Umm, well." She stood their looking from Hayden to Dean then finally to Troy and back again. "Umm, ok but you best make sure I don't drown."

"YES! Go Gabs" they cheered and laughed. She walked over to Troy who had the surf board. He helped her get on the surf board. "ok we will first paddle then I will help you stand up on the board and then we will get you on a wave" Troy explained how he was going to teach her "ok are you ready?" she was sat on the board and nodded her head.

"Ok now stand up." He told her as he held the board as she stood up. After a while of practising she stood up on the board without Troy holding onto it. Suddenly a wave came towards them throwing Gabriella off the surf board. Troy put his arms out and caught Gabriella safely in his arms.

"Umm, thank you." Gabriella said still resting in Troy's strong arms. They both stared into each other's eyes. Troy's eyes were as blue as the sea they were standing in, a twinkle shined in them. Both leaned forwards their lips meters apart their eyes still attached. Gabriella could feel his breath tickling her face. She looked at his lips she couldn't wait to feel them on hers.

"Come on guys we are getting lunch." Dean yelled toward the two still in each other's arms their lips meters apart and their eyes still connected. They pulled away from each other both wishing they could have finished their kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another chapter done!

TRIVIA QUESTION:

How many watches does Chad wear in high school musical?

Tell me what should happen next!!


	5. The Italian

TRIVIA ANSWER: Chad wears 3 watches in high school musical. Well done to sportzy

X+X+X+X+X+X+XX+X+XX+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

After a day at the beach, they all decided to dress up and go out together for an evening meal. Gabriella was in her hotel room, she was dressed in a strapless white dress it hugged her body perfectly. Every curve of her body the dress curved with, at the very bottom it flared out a bit into a few layers of lacy material. (Picture in profile.)

Suddenly a knock was heard from the door Gabriella stood up from the dressing room table in the bedroom. She walked to the door and opened it revealing Dean and Hayden standing their

"Come on in I just need to finish getting ready." She told them sitting back down at the dressing table and finishing off her makeup. After she had finished her makeup she went in search of the shoes and handbag she needed for the dress. Another Knock was heard from the door, making Gabriella look up confused, Dean quickly rushed to the door not wanting to let Gabriella stop looking for shoes and making them even later to eat.

"hey man," dean said in a very friendly manner. Gabriella seemed confused about this but went in search of her shoes in the bathroom; she found a pair of silver sparkly high heels. She slipped them on and walked out of the bathroom still wondering who was at the door.

Once she was out of the bathroom her question had been answered because stood by Dean and Hayden was a smartly dressed Troy. As she walked into the room the convocation between the boys stopped and Troy looked up startled at the beauty in front of him. His eyes scanned over every section of her body and took in the way the dress looked like it had been made for her. It fitted her curves perfectly. After letting his eyes run wild over her body, he realised it may not have been the most sensible thing to do as he felt his pants get tighter. Luckily his attention was drawn away from Gabriella as Dean said "Finally, Can we go for dinner now?" he asked rather impatiently. Gabriella giggled a nodded her head as the boys all started to walk out of the room as she grabbed her room key and slipped it into her clutch handbag.

They walked around the town for a while finally they found a little Italian restaurant they all liked the look of. It was quite empty, and had a cosy atmosphere. They were seated at a table Troy and Gabriella sitting on one side and Dean and Hayden on the other. In the middle of the table was a white wax candle that had been placed into an empty wine bottle. They all looked at the menu and slowly started to get talking again once they had decided what they wanted.

"What are you guys having?" Hayden asked everybody

"I think I am going to have a lasagne." Dean said without giving anyone time to even think about what they would have.

"I am having penne alla pesto." Troy told everyone

"I am having spaghetti alla meatballs." Gabriella told them "what about you Hayden?" She asked.

"I am having the seafood pizza." He told them with a big smile on his face, well he is a boy talking about food.

"I can't believe how amazing this holiday has been so far." Hayden said after the waiter had taken their orders.

"I know," Gabriella agreed. "I can't believe our parents let us come here." She laughed as her friends nodded, although she was joking she was a little shocked when all their parents said they could come.

"Do you know what I have realised?" Hayden said. "We have all been hanging out for the past few days but we don't really know Troy and he doesn't really know us."

"Yeah, that is true actually." Gabriella realised. "I say we spend tonight getting to know each other." Everybody nodded their head at her suggestion.

"Ok, who wants to go first?" Dean asked everyone.

"Ok, I will go first." Troy said. "Well hmm, I don't know what to say so, I am 21. I live in LA; I have a little sister called Sarah Louise. You guys do realise we are talking as if we have never met before."

Gabriella nodded her head, "yes we do but, we hardly know anything about each other. I didn't know you had a sister, how old is she?"

"She is three; I know my parents had her quite late in life. I don't think they thought my mom could still get pregnant." The all giggled or chuckled a bit at what troy had said.

"Ok, well I will go next, I am 17, my dad is Alexander Montez, so I obviously support the LA Lakers (the team her dad played for). I am an only child; I live with both of my parents. Umm, i think that is it. Oh and I go to East high Private school." Troy looked at her shocked.

"Your Alexander Montez's daughter." Gabriella nodded her head trying to understand why he was asking. "Oh my gosh, when I was younger me and my dad would watch every Lakers game, he became like my idol. My dad was the school coach and my basketball coach; he used to watch it with me. I know my dad was madly into him too."

"Oh my gosh, how weird is that." Hayden said "you too meet and fall in love and you didn't know you were his hero's daughter." Both Gabriella and Troy blushed

"What are you on about, we didn't meet and fall in love we are friends. It's not like we are dating" Gabriella quickly defended both Troy and herself, both looking down at the table trying not to make eye contact with anyone.

Just them a young Italian guy walked over to them with the food in his hand he placed the food in front of the correct people and smiled at Gabriella and winked before walking away letting them all enjoy their meal.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXO

Ok. Well that is another chapter done. Sorry it took so long I have been really rushed!!

This week end I am doing my D of E walk (duke of Edinburgh). For people who don't live in England a weekend were you walk all day for 2 days and camp over night!! Hopefully it will be fun. Anyway i will work on new ideas while i am there but can't post!!

Enjoy and Reply!


	6. Party with Nico!

Hi, I am sorry I forgot to put a Trivia question in the last chapter.

Troy, Gabriella, Dean and Hayden had all finished their meals and just sat around the table talking to each other.

"I can't believe we didn't know all this stuff about each other." Gabriella said

"Yeah I know, we have been spending time with each other for days now. And there is so much we didn't know about each other." Troy said. Just then the Italian waiter came back over to them.

"Hi, can I get you any deserts?" the waiter asked. He placed a menu on the table in front of everybody.

"Yeah, can you come back in a few minutes please?" Dean asked the waiter as he picked up the menu. After a few minutes the waiter came back to the table and they all told the waiter what they wanted.

They carried on talking to each other, they chatted about life back home. The Waiter came back over to them. "Here are your desserts. If you need anything else just give me a call." He told them sending Gabriella another flirty smile.

"Oh my gosh," Gabriella said "this chocolate cake is so good." She told them putting more of the cake in her mouth. The all laughed at her.

'Wow' Troy thought 'I have never seen a girl eat like that. Not in a bad way. Normally girls are always worried about their weight and how they look. He loved the fact that she didn't sit their worrying about what she ate picking at a salad or something.'

After they had all finished eating their desserts, the waiter came back over and gave them the check

"Hey, I am getting off my shift in a few minutes and I was going to meet some friends at a club, it is in the backstreets so tourists never go there. It is really fun. Would you like you join me?" The waiter asked. They all looked at each other and silently agreed it sounded like a fun idea.

"Yeah ok, that sounds like fun." Gabriella told the waiter guy.

"Ok, cool. I am getting off work in a few minutes. By the way my name is Nico."

"Hi Nico, This is Troy, Hayden, Dean and I am Gabriella." She introduced everybody.

After about 10minutes Nico was off his shift and ready to go. They all piled into a taxi that was waiting outside for them. It turned up and down backstreets, round corners and through more streets. After about 20 minutes the taxi stopped outside a small club opening. A sign above the doorway said 'moon river Club'. They paid the driver and thanked him before all climbing out of the taxi and walking towards the club doorway.

After walking down flights of stairs they finally saw the club, it was much larger than you would have thought from the outside, filled with people dancing and a bar to the side. Above the dance floor was the DJ on a stage. They all walked to the bottom of the stairs and towards the bar in the club. On the bar and to the side of the bar were groups of people all doing body shots of girl's bodies.

The group of friends walked up the bar and all ordered drinks. They watched everybody in the club dancing and grinding. After a few drinks they decided to go out and dance. They were all dancing in the same area all talking at the same time. Gabriella started dancing with Nico; he was getting closer to her as all three of the boys watched him making sure nothing would happen to Gabriella.

The song changed to 'low' by Flo Rida Ft T-Pain. Every girl in the club started grinding against the boy they were dancing with or any cute guy nearby. A blond girl turned around and saw Troy; she pulled him over to her by his shirt and turned around so that her back was facing his front. Her backside grinding against Troy crotch. Another Blond and a red haired girl did the same to Hayden and Dean.

They were all grinding, the blond in front of Troy smiled up at him, and he smiled back but when she turned back. Troy stopped looking at her and turned to look at the brunette that was dancing with another guy, the guy that was standing next to him. He stared at the way that Gabriella moved against Nico, suddenly the girl against him didn't seem so good and grinding or as cute as she did earlier. He looked down at the girl in front of him again. She was wearing a mini skirt and a low scoop top, only a tie keeping the top from exposing the whole of her chest to the world.

Gabriella looked over a Troy; he was staring at the girl in front of him. She was moving like a pro against him and she looked like she was used to doing things like this. As Gabriella moved against Nico she could only wish that it was not him but Troy who was behind her. Nico was nice and sure he looked hot but Troy looked much hotter and she couldn't help but think that her body just didn't fit against properly against Nico's.

She just wanted to dance with Troy not Nico.

Ok. Tell me what you think of this chapter sorry i haven't been able to get this chapter right I still don't really like it but oh well.

Sorry, i know it is not that great but bear with me it WILL get better.

TRIVIA QUESTION: what is Jason's second name? (Troy's basketball buddy)


	7. Beach Time!

Ok, TRIVIA ANSWER: Cross. Well done if you got it right, which you all did actually.

I also have to say; 1) I am sorry it has taken so long to post, i could get this chapter right.

2) I realised that I haven't said actually said where they are on holiday, mainly because I couldn't make up my mind, but I can tell you that this holiday is set in Italy. However none of the places are based on fact purely what my mind wanted them to have on their holiday.

Gabriella and Troy walked down the beach, it was dark and the light from the moon reflected off the sea. If they were dating it would have been a really romantic walk together, but they weren't neither had yet admitted there feelings that they bad both realised was growing day by day.

"Wow, the sky is so clear tonight." Troy said looking up at the stars that were shinning above their heads.

"Yeah, it sure is. You can see all the stars." Gabriella said smiling while her head titled back and looking at stars she was talking about. Troy looked at her while she was still smiling at the stars. He could only smile, she looked so beautiful and he could see the innocence and excitement.

She slowly looked down from the sky and her eyes met with his. She smiled softly at him, they both leaned in and their lips met in a soft kiss it loved and a perfect kiss under the stars. They both pulled away. "Wow," Gabriella breathed out a smile graced her delicate features. Troy's smiled back at her. "Good way to describe it." He whispered out, their faces still close from their kiss. Gabriella giggled softly; they closed the gap between them. This time the kiss was a lot more passionate. They both put the feelings that had growing since they had met each other into that one kiss. Their mouths moved against each other, after a few minutes of kissing like this they pulled apart. Their foreheads resting against each other, they smiled at each other. They were in there in their own world, they forgot. Suddenly a high pitch shrill scream was heard from somewhere further down the beach. They were both pulled out of their own world; they saw the reason for the scream. Hayden and Dean had met to girls earlier that night at the night club. They both lived in Italy and were best friends; they had gotten on really well with Hayden and Dean, so when Gabriella, Troy, Dean and Hayden left the club they decided come with them.

The scream had come from the two girl who had been picked up by the boys and were been spun around. Gabriella smiled as she saw her 'brothers' having so much fun with these girls. She turned towards Troy and they connected their hands together. They both walked down the beach towards were the boys were still spinning the two girls.

"Hey, are you trying to make the poor girl throw up?" Gabriella asked laughing as the boys stop spinning the girls around and placed them on the floor. Both boys looked a little confused at first as to where the sound was coming from. Dean looked at the girl standing in front of him, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and started walking down the beach again talking about something they seem to try and make sure that the other couldn't hear. Hayden smiled as he saw Troy and Gabriella's hands connected. He and the girl standing next to him started walking down the beach 

slightly behind Dean and Carla, the girl Dean was walking with. Gabriella smiled at Troy, "they are cute together." She said watching them both walk down the beach.

They started walking down the beach again, their hands still connected. They talked about everything

"Ok, so what are your favourite candies?" Gabriella asked. They were taking turns in asking questions, both would answer the question so they couldn't ask the same question as the last question.

"Pear bears bellies and jaw breakers. You?" Troy answered

"Gummy bears and sour worms." She told him

"Ok, what is your favourite superhero?"

Hmm, that is difficult." She said trying to think of what it might be. "Well wonder woman I guess."

"Yeah I can see that wonder woman is hot." Troy replied "but mine is Superman."

"Ok, umm, nick name?" she asked

"My friends call me Hollywood because I am famous. What is yours?"

"My friends call me the basket ball princess, because of my dad been the king if basketball and I have always been around the basket ball court."

Their convocation continued like this continued this, talking about nothing important and getting to know each other.

XOXOX

I am sorry this chapter isn't very good, I couldn't think of how to write this. I decided in the need I just had to write and get over everything.

Please tell me what you think? I always love reading you review!!

**Trivia Question**: how old is Troy in my story?


	8. last day

Ok, something happened to this chapter. I was half way through it and now it has disappeared so I am rather annoyed. But anyway on with the story first however;

TRIVIA ANSWER: yes the correct answer is that in my story Troy Bolton is 21! Well done to the following:

I'm unique so don't mess with me, Zanessa4eva1013 and Missx3britty. You all got it right so this chapter is dedicated to you guys well done.

Thank you to everyone else who reviewed as well.

XOXOX

Gabriella walked down the steps of towards the pool area, today was their last proper day. Although they were technically leaving tomorrow, it would probably be a day filled with packing and saying goodbye. So they decided that today was the official last day. They would spend the day together; Troy, Gabriella, Hayden, Dean, Carla and Kristine (the girls from the club.) Gabriella reached the bottom of the stairs and looked around the pool area looking for where her friends were. She saw Troy, Carla and Kirsten sitting looking after 6 sun loungers. She walked over to them, she was dressed in a White bikini held together by a gold band in the middle of her chest. Over the top of it she was wearing a pink and white tie-dye type cover up. It wrapped around her chest and then floated free down the rest of her body **(A/N pic in profile.) **she reached the sun loungers that her friends have carefully placed, towels, bags and suntan lotion on to save them.

"Good morning everybody." Gabriella said in as happy mood as ever.

"Hi. Gabi." Both girls said looking up from the sun loungers they were already laying on.

"Hi. Mr Sexy." Gabriella said to Troy placing her things on the bed next to his.

"Hello, Gorgeous." He replied in just as much of a flirty way as she did. Gabriella decided to abandon her sun lounger and opt for shearing with him instead. She leant against his chest and he moved so that she was sitting in between his legs and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned her head so that their lips could meet in a loving kiss. "Get a room." Came the all too familiar voice of Dean breaking the couple out of their moment. "You do realise that there are children around and they don't want to see that."

Troy and Gabriella just sat back her leaning against his chest again talking about anything that came into their minds.

Half an hour later everyone was getting hot from sun bathing and starting to think about maybe going in the pool.

"Right, I am going in the pool." Dean said getting up. He was followed by Carla, Kirsten and Hayden. When they all reached the edge of the pool, Dean dived in the water from the pool a high pitched screams was heard.

"Oh my gosh, that was cold." Carla screamed before jumping into the pool landing where Dean had done a few minutes before. They giggled together as they started to splash each other in the pool. 

The other couple wasn't as brave as them, Hayden and Kristen didn't jump straight into the pool. Instead they dipped their feet into the cool waters. Kirsten was dressed in a checked black and white bikini. Her gently curved but in no way fat body was easy to be seen. Hayden was dressed in dark blue Board shorts his toned chest visible to anyone who would want to look at him, which was probably a lot of people. The two teens splashing in the pool Carla was dressed in a blue and white swim top that was separate from the bottoms. The shorts were also aqua blue. Dean was wearing black board shorts.

Kirsten looked over at Hayden and saw a suspicious glint in his eye but she was not sure why or what it meant. That was until she felt his hands on her back and he pushed. The cold water was suddenly surrounding her body as her head under the water. She reached the bottom of the pool and pushed herself off towards the surface. When she finally reached the surface and swam to the edge f the pool where Hayden was now sitting, she smiled at him before grabbing his arms and pulling him in on top of her making them both sink into the water.

Troy and Gabriella watched laughing as they sat on their, ok his, sun lounger and watched the drama by the pool unfold.

"I can't believe this is our last day." Gabriella said

"Yeah I know what you mean; we have all grown so close. It is hard to think a week ago we didn't know each other." He looked down at Gabriella lovingly.

"Yeah, oh well we have tonight to look forward to and we are still here tomorrow we are just packing all day." She laughed lightly at the thought that if Troy was anything like she knew Dean and Hayden to be tomorrow would be a stress filled day with them trying to work out how their mothers packed their cases.

Troy realised that if they thought about tomorrow that it would not end happily and he didn't want Gabi to be sad, so decided that he had to do something to stop her thinking about it. An Idea popped into his head. He picked her up bridal style and ran over to the pool her still in his arms. When they reached the side of the pool Gabriella looked up at him rather confused as they had just been sitting down talking and were now by the pool. Before she had time to question what had happened she found herself surrounded by water, still safely in Troy's arms.

Troy rose to the surface Gabi still held in his arms, he looked down at her and saw confusion like before but now accompanied by shock. He laughed gently at the look on her face.

"Nice to see you decided to join us." Dean said from where he was with their other three friends. Troy and Gabriella laughed and swam over to him. As Gabriella swam she accidently splashed water at Dean.

"Oh, you little miss." He said to Gabriella making her look towards him, and then splashed her in the face. It quickly changed to a big water fight where the big group of friends splashed everyone, soon everyone sit eh pool joined in splashing complete strangers. Everybody was laughing and smiling.

Their last day was filled with laughter. They all played games in and out of the pool. The stress of the next day didn't cross anybodies minds they were having way to much fun to think about anything remotely unhappy.

I am sorry this chapter tuck so long to Wright if you read the bit at the top you know why.

The chapter was going to be longer but I thought I would post now rather than make you wait.

So the next chapter will be what I was going to do in this one.

I also have ideas of what will have later, I am rather exited but it may get quite sad. It won't be for a while thought.

TRIVIA QUESTION: how many watches did Chad wear on his first day? Good luck. Can't wait for teh reviews


	9. The date

I am sorry this was going to be a really cool chapter but now it feels like mindless drabble.

Let's just say it is fluff, I will try and make it fluffy. (LOL it is a rabbit)

This is dedicated to Christian Morris, He was just 16 doing GCSE's and has been taken away from us. Today was his funeral and I would like everyone to think of his family and his friends who still have to do their GCSE's. Today was heartbreaking, we saw the car this morning and the tears flooded all day. He will never be forgotten.

Btw. TRIVIA ANSWER: Chad wears 3 watches in HSM.

XOXOXOX

Gabriella stepped out of the shower; she wrapped a white fluffy towel around her wet body. She walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom she had been sleeping in for the last week. The carpet felt soft under her feet. Walking over to the wardrobe she opened the doors and searched through it looking for what to wear.

After spending the day together as a big group of friends, all playing by the pool, they decided that they would go out as couples tonight. So Gabriella was getting ready for her date with Troy. The only problem Gabriella had was that she couldn't find what to wear.

She found a tight gold dress, around the neck it was ruffled gold and black lace. Around the waist was a large black belt. (In profile) With it she wore a pair of black stilettos and a black clutch bag. She slipped on the dress and placed her feet into the high heels. She puts on a little makeup and finishes getting ready and waits for Troy to arrive.

She looked around her, clothes were hung up in the wardrobe makeup and accessories were scattered across the dressing table and random places around the room. She knew tomorrow would be a day filled with packing and she was not looking forward to it. Before she had a chance to think about anything else about the next day a knocking sound was heard from the door.

She opened them to see Troy standing in front of her he was dressed very smartly. And his hair was messy cute. (Hope you get what I mean)

"Hey, you look really good." He said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you, you look good too." Gabriella smiled back at him before picking up her handbag and walking out of the door and locking it.

"Well, I thought we would just walk through the town see what restaurants there are." Troy told Gabriella as they walked down the steps towards the town.

They soon reached the tourists section of the village; it was so lively and fun.

Outside of all of the restaurants waiters and owners stood outside telling all the passersby about their restaurant, each trying to persuade the young couple walking down the street to eat at their place instead of any others.

After a few hours of walking around seeing every street performer and every hotel in the close area, they were walking hand in hand Troy jacket wrapped around Gabriella's small frame. They looked so cute and so in love with each other, anyone that would see them would think that had been dating for years, probably not far off marriage.

Finally they decided to go into a Greek restaurant; they walked up to the door where a rather fat waiter was standing with a menu trying to persuade people in.

"Ciao! Would you like table for two?" he asked

"Umm, yes please." Troy said

Troy and Gabriella walked into a cave like room they sat towards the side of the room.

"A chair for the beautiful lady," The waiter pulled out a chair for Gabriella "and a chair for her kind boyfriend," he said smiling at them both, "I will be over for drink orders in a few minutes.

They ate lots of lovely Greek food and talk to the waiter for a little bit, he was one of those cheeky waiters that everybody gets along with.

They were handed the pudding menu to look at.

"Mmm, the chocolate brownie ice cream Sunday sounds lovely." Gabriella said

The waiter got back to the table "would you like a pudding?"

"Yes, we will have a chocolate brownie ice cream Sunday. Please?" Troy asked smiling at Gabriella as he did so.

When the chocolate brownie ice cream Sunday it was so big Gabriella looked so shocked when she saw it and Troy just laughed at the look on her face.

"I think you might have to help me with eating this." Gabriella told Troy.

Troy helped Gabriella eat her chocolate Sunday. "You looked like you enjoyed that." The waiter came back over when they had finished.

"Yes, it was absolutely lovely but I am very full now." Gabriella told the waiter as Troy smiled at her.

"I will take that away then." The waiter motioned towards the big bowl the pudding earlier filled. "Would you like the bill?" he asked.

"Yes please." Troy said with a smile. When the waiter brought the bill Troy opened it and looked to see how much it was.

"How much does it cost?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"It doesn't matter because you're not going to pay anyway." Troy told Gabriella

"Troy you can't pay, that is unfair. We should split it. We both ate." Gabriella tried to battle

"I don't care. I am the boy, I am going to pay.

XOXOXO

I know another short chapter. The next one will be packing and going home!! The story will get good again when they get back home.

TRIVIA: How long did it take the cast of high school musical to record the soundtrack??

Let me know the answer or just let me know about the chapter.

If you have any good ideas' for this story please let me know!!


	10. stuck with you!

This chapter is going to be really broken up because I want to get to the main bit of the story.

TRIVIA ANSWER: it took 6 days to record high school musical' album.

XOXOX

Gabriella woke up and blinked a few times, she was wondering what had woke her up until the offending object made the noise again.

_Knock, knock. _The door was been knocked from the outside. Gabriella pushed the covers off her body, trudging over to the door. She pulled open the door to reveal Troy standing dressed in jeans and a blue shirt.

"Good morning." He leant over and kiss, ed her gently on the lips.

"Good morning." She replied.

"You look like you are ready to start the day." He said sarcastically. She was dressed in her wonder woman shorts and t-shit pyjamas. Her hair was messier than normal and obviously hadn't been brushed yet today.

"Ha-ha, very funny." She said looking down at what she was wearing. Troy laughed at the look on Gabriella's face as she saw her face in the mirror.

"I will go and let you get ready," Troy said to Gabriella walking back out of her hotel room.

XOXOX

"Ladies and Gentlemen we would like to remind you to keep all your baggage with you. Any baggage left alone will be treated as a threat to safety and will be taken away and unable to get it back."

Troy, Gabriella, Hayden and Dean were sat on the seats in the airport. They had gone through check in and were waiting for their flight to be ready to board.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, flight 6B7PQ to Los Angles, has been delayed. We will let you know when we have any updates. We are very sorry for any problems this causes."

Gabriella heard a groan come from the direction of Hayden and Dean. "Great, we get to spend extra time in a stuffy airport." Dean said "We could have spent more time with Carla and Kirsten."

Yes Dean and Hayden had spent the night before, while Troy and Gabi were on their date, with their respective girl. They had spent the day with the boys helping them back, and it was a good job they did because they really needed it. After they had finished packing their clothes, they all talked about what they should do. They decided that the best idea would be to try a long distance relationship, if it didn't work then they would stay friends, if it did great, they would see where it took them.

Troy and Gabriella hadn't properly worked out their plan, they weren't an official couple. They acted like a couple, they would hold hands and things but Troy hadn't asked her yet.

They had all been sad to say goodbye to Carla and Kirsten, they had been really nice and had had a lot of fun with them, now the holiday was almost over.

"I am going to text Kirsten." Hayden said quietly walking away to go into a quiet area where he could text without his friends been nosey and trying to find out what he was saying.

Dean, Troy and Gabriella were left sitting in their seats still. Gabriella was snuggled up to Troy and Dean was sitting on a seat the other side of Troy. They were all sat on the hard and uncomfortable seats in the waiting area after security in the airport.

"I can't believe this is it." Dean said "We go back home and get ready for going back to school. We have had a lovely relaxing holiday and we go back to school, homework and exams."

"What are you on about Dean?" Gabriella asked looking shocked "You never do your homework. The teachers love you because you're on the basket ball team."

Gabriella's phone started ringing from the inside of her handbag she pulled it out and answered it

"Hello?" Gabriella said into the phone.

"Hello Gabriella honey, it is Lisa, Dean's mom."

"Oh hi. How are you?"

"I am good thank you, how has your holiday been?" Lisa asked. Gabriella looked at Troy and snuggled into his arms more a smile appeared on his face

"It has been amazing. It couldn't have been better."

"That is wonderful. Is Dean available to talk?"

"yes I will just pass you over to him." She put her hand over the mouth piece. "Dean your mother is on the phone."

Dean took the phone and walked away.

"What are you doing when you get back?" Troy asked

"I am going to have to sort things out for school. What about you?" Gabriella asked.

"i am having to sort out some stuff for work."

"I don't want to go back home, I am used to seeing you every day. Now I will never get to see you" Gabriella said a sad smile on her face and her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Hey, we will see each other. I promise. How about when Dean gets back with your phone we will swap numbers, and then you can phone me whenever." Troy tried to make Gabriella realise that they would see each other and it wasn't the end of their relationship, whatever their relationship was.

Gabriella gave a small nod and was pulled closer to Troy's chest.

_An hour later._

"Ladies and Gentlemen flight 6B7PQ to Los Angles, is now ready to board. Because of the delay please see the air hostesses to get some compensation, we are very sorry for your delay and hope the rest of your trip is safe and goes smoothly." The Lady over the speaker said the news that the 4 friends were waiting to here.

Finally they were getting on the aeroplane, going home rather than sitting in a stuffy airport. Troy, Gabriella, Dean and Hayden all got in the line ready for getting on the plane.

Gabriella and Troy sat next to each other just like they had when they first met, only this time they were practically dating.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome aboard this America Airlines flight back to Los Angles. We would like to apologise once again for the delay we will try and catch the time up when we are back in the air. We are going to show you a short safety video we ask that you give this video your full attention. If you still have questions after the video we will be happy to answer them for you. We all hope you enjoy the flight."

Gabriella rested her head on Troy's chest and he kissed the top of her head. "Is someone picking you up from the airport when we get there?" Troy asked Gabriella softly.

"Yeah our parents are picking us up I think. What about you?"

"Nah, I am going back to mine reading some scripts. My mom will probably come around to see me tomorrow, acting as if I have just been to war." He laughed thinking about the last time he went away and how worried his mom was.

After eating their dinner on the plane they fell asleep resting in each other's arms.

I am sorry I know it is rubbish, I have ideas I just don't know how to get it started. So that is why this stuff is so rubbish.

If you have any ideas please write them to me as a PM or a review.

ALL your lovely reviews will be greatly appreciated.

TRIVIA QUESTION: How long did it take to film HSM??


	11. school time

TRIVIA ANSWER; it took two months to film high school musical. 6 weeks of filming and 2 weeks of recording so 6 weeks would be correct. Well done to;

I walked towards the large white building in front of me. It was adorned with a sign that read _'East High private school.'_ Yes I do indeed go to private school; I live in the privileged area of Santa Maria, California. (**A/N.** I don't know if this actually is a wealthy area.)Is is just out of Hollywood.

It has been two weeks since I got back from my holiday I spent a lot of my free time talking or texting Troy. We are often found hanging out together. We are not dating, we are closer than friends but I don't know what we actually are. Anyway I am on my way to meet my friends outside of school.

I walked towards the step up to my school, most of them were already. Sharpay and Taylor both dressed in the same regulation school uniforms but both looking very different. Sharpay was wearing the red plaid skirt and grey knee high socks. Her white blouse with a grey jumper was adorned with pink broaches. Her hair pulled back by a clip and the rest left in tightly, fake looking curls and her fringe pushed to the side.

Taylor was dressed similar to Sharpay in the fact that she was wearing a plaid skirt, white blouse and grey jumper. Taylor however had black tights on she didn't have any of the accessorize that Sharpay had. Her bag unlike Sharpay's was not a band bag but rather a small suitcase, carrying inside all her school books, library books and essays were.

The boys standing next to them were Dean and Hayden, who you already know. Jamie is my ex-boyfriend and current friend. I know people say that you can never be friends with your ex but we are, we don't find it difficult. We realised our lives were too complicated to be with each other. And Friendship fell into place pretty quickly.

Jamie has brown hair with really brown eyes that were really intense you couldn't help but want to hug him. He was dressed the same was as Hayden and Dean but he was a little more cool, like the cool dudes on TV that everyone likes. He has a shabby chic look. His white school shirt was un-tucked and hanging below his Grey school jumper and over lapping onto his smart black school trousers. His messenger boy bag slung lazily over his shoulder.

"Hi guys, how are you all?" I asked walking over to them.

There was a course of 'good' 'ok' or 'fine thanks' from the group.

_RING!!_

The school bell rang signalling the start of the school day. Everybody piled into the school doors and went to their first lesson. Everybody had homeroom. The group of friends went towards their homeroom, Mrs Darbus.

Walking into the room decorated with black wall the standard sort for a Drama room. They had to dramatic faces (the ones that are the drama symbol) they stood against the wall above the stage. Mrs Darbus stood dressed in brightly coloured clothes. Her long flowery dress covered her big 

framed body. Her hair piled on top of her head and the large thick glasses resting on her nose her eyes darting around behind them.

"OK, everybody sit down in your seat we have a lot to get through."

Everyone did as told and took their normal seats and listened to what they were about to be told by their teacher.

"Ok, we are going to sort out your up and coming exams and all the important things that will be taking part in your life this year." As everybody was going around talking to friends about their holidays and the new hot gardener who works down the road Gabriella felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She looked up at the teacher who was distracted with trying to understand what she needed to tell the class in front of her. Gabriella reached into her pocket and took out her phone.

'_1 new text' _the pressed the read button.

_Hey_

_Wat r u up 2? Want to hang out today?_

_Troy x_

She replied to his text with.

_Hi _

_I am at school so can't hang out today. _

_Gabs x_

She placed her phone away again and turned to Taylor and Sharpay

"Who was that you were texting little missy?" Sharpay asked Gabriella

"Umm, this guy I met on holiday. He is so sweet."

"Aww, that is great chick, what is he like?"

"Does anyone else feel like this is the start of Grease?" Taylor laughed and the other two girls joined in after thinking about it. "All we need now is to burst into song."

Mrs Darbus got up in front of the class once again, drawing everybody's attention back to the front. She stood there with a big pile of papers in her hands.

_What time do you finish? I will pick you up from school if you want._

_Troy x_

Gabriella read the text discreetly so that Mrs Darbus didn't take the phone of her.

_School ends at 4. I would love you to pick me up you can meet my friends. _

_Gabi x_

The rest of the day went quickly after homeroom Gabriella had advanced science, Economics, Advanced Math, English Lit and Media studies.

She was at the moment sitting in media studies the teacher was telling them about their new topic.

"ok guys," the young male teacher told them "we are going to be learning about advertising for the next few months," most people seemed to find this rather interesting "we will mainly be looking at advertising through television adverts, that is what your assignment will cover. But at some stages in this section of the course we will also be looking at advertising in magazines, newspapers and on the radio. I think you will all find this section of the course very enjoyable." The teacher stood smiling in front of the class.

"You can start to talk about ideas you have with people around you until the bell rings. It should only be a few minutes." He told the class as they all turn around talk about the ideas they have for the projects.

"OH my gosh." Sharpay says excitedly. "We are going to have so much fun with this project." Their whole group of friends were in this class making it extremely excited.

They sat talking about what want to do as their advert.

Gabriella just sat there thinking about her afternoon with Troy. She couldn't wait to see him again.

XOXOXO

I think this chapter is ok. I really would like to know what you think would be a good idea to happen in the story. I have ideas but I want to know what you think could happen.

I am sorry this took so long. It was my dad's wedding on Saturday.

TRIVIA QUESTION: Who is the link in the cast?? (The person who connects/ knows all of the cast before HSM)

Please review if you have read this because then I know how many people are reading this story. Thank you.

MWAH LOZZA!


	12. Troy's Place

TRIVIA ANSWER: Ashley!! Yes she knew all of the 'stars' of high school musical before they started filming.

I realised it doesn't seem like Troy is famous but it will soon!!

YAY, I have 2 sisters and a brother!!

XOXOXO

Gabriella walked out of the school doors looking around to try and see Troy somewhere. Everyone was walking past her many of them saying hello.

"hey." A small girl said to her. Gabriella and her friends were very popular. At East High Basket ball is a big sport and because the boys in Gabi's group of friends are all on the Basket ball team they whole group of friends are treated like royalty at school. But unlike most school's popular group they didn't let it go to their head. They were all kind and would do anything for their friends and would help out people they didn't know very well as well. This made the East High student body and even the faculty like the group so much more.

"Hey. How are you?" Gabriella asked the small girl called Karla.

"I am good thank you. You?"

"I am great. My holiday was so relaxing." She told Karla.

"That is great, I better go my mom will get worried. I will see you soon Gabriella."

"Yeah, I will probably see you tomorrow." The girl walks away. Gabriella looks around again for Troy, seeing his car sitting in front of the school. He must have come while she was talking to Karla. She smiles as she hoists her bag further up her shoulder.

She walks towards Troy's car and gets in to the passenger seat. "Good afternoon Mr Bolton." She giggles as he started to drive away from the school.

"Good Afternoon Ms Montez. Where shall we go to?" Troy asked.

"I don't mind do you want to go to yours or we can go to mine my parents aren't in."

"Let's go to mine. We can watch a movie and order some food."

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea." Gabriella nodded although Troy couldn't see because his eyes were on the road.

After few minutes Troy pulled up outside his apartment a few photographers stood outside on the grass, next to the path that lead towards Troy Apartment block. Troy and Gabriella got out of the car. Walking towards the door, Troy not really noticing the click of the camera, well he noticed but didn't really enter his mind what that meant.

Troy and Gabriella got inside of the building and headed towards the door of the apartment. They both walked into the apartment. Gabriella went into the living room while Troy walked into the kitchen and grabbed some stuff to drink and a few things to snack on,

"What should we watch?" Gabriella asked.

"Let's watch a film because there is nothing good on TV at this time of day." Troy said Gabriella got up and walked up to the case were lots of Troy DVD's were kept. She bent down meaning Troy accidently saw the top of her thong above her school skirt. Troy tried as hard as he could to look away but found it very difficult. In front of him was a sexy, beautiful girl his male hormones wouldn't let him look away. He managed to drag his eyes away from her thong just as she turns around.

"OH, let's watch 'knocked up'." She said exited getting the DVD out and showing it to Troy. Troy got up and took it out of her hands placing it into the DVD player.

They started watching the movie both sitting on the sofa but at the other ends, not purposely trying to stay away from each other but also not wanting to be right next to each other, practically lying next to each other.

By the time Alison found out she was pregnant Troy and Gabriella were in fits of laughter. Gabriella was now sitting next to Troy and had his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

They burst into laughter again as Alison's best friend thinks she is pregnant and the quickly realises that she has got the wrong pregnancy test.

Troy looks down at Gabriella noticing how cute she looks when she laughs. She wrinkles her nose up as the small giggles slip past her rosy red lips. Gabriella throws her head back and notices Troy looking at her.

"What are you looking at?" She asked stopping laughing and touching her face worried that she has something on her face and that is the reason he is laughing. He gently takes away her hand from her face and interlocks their fingers.

"Nothing is wrong. I was just watching how beautiful you are when you laugh." Troy tells Gabriella completely sincerely. She smiles at him and leans up to him connecting their lips together. Their lips move together in a passionate kiss they both tried to show the other that they wanted to be more than friends.

They pulled apart and watched the rest of the film. Snuggled up next to each other Troy's arm never once leaving her waist.

Half way through the film they stopped it and ordered a pizza. Gabriella phoned home and told her parents that she would be back later and was hanging out with her 'new friends' from holiday. By the time the film had finished, they had eaten their pizza and chatted about random things Gabriella looked at the clock and noticed it was 11:30.

"I had better get going it is almost my curfew and I have school tomorrow." Gabriella told Troy however she did not move towards the door or even more to get off Troy who she was leaning against.

"Ok, well I can pick you up from school tomorrow if you want. I am not working for the next few weeks."

"Yeah, ok I will see you after school tomorrow. Are you gonna give me a lift home?" Gabriella asked shyly.

"Of course I am honey. Just let me grab my keys." He told her getting up and walking to find his key.

WHEN Troy got home from Dropping Gabriella off he quickly picked up the phone and dialled a number into his mobile.

"Hello?" the voice of a girl was heard from the other end.

"Hi this is Troy Bolton..."

"OH MY GOSH TROY BOLTON, ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"Umm, no. Listen I need your help."

XOXOXOXO

Another chapter, YAY I am posting rather quickly at the moment.

TRIVIA QUESTION: what is Zac Efron's brother's name??

Please review.

Can't wait to see what you think of the next chapter!!


	13. confusing gifts

TRIVIA ANSWER: Dylan Efron. Well done to; **Zanessaluver, BabyZanessa. This is dedicated to you!**

I would also like to say hello to my new reader '**XZanssa4lifeX**' thank you for your reviews. I am glad you think this story is ok. **This is also dedicated to you**.

_XOXO_

_**The gifts**_

Gabriella arrived at school and opened her locker to get her books out. As she opened the locker a rose fell out of her locker. She picked it up off the floor attached to the stem of the rose was a note on that note was a single word.

'_MY'_

"What?" Gabriella said to herself. It didn't make any sense.

"GABS!" Hayden and Dean were walking towards her with Jamie standing next to them.

"What is that Gabriella?" Jamie asked.

"Umm, actually I don't know." Gabriella said still confused and shocked at the flower that sat in her hand.

"Well Gabs. It is what most of us would call a Flower, to more specific it's a rose." Dean said.

"Yeah I know that thank you." Gabriella said "but I don't know who sent it or why."

"Well what does the note say?" Jamie asked

"It says 'MY' nothing else just 'my'."Gabriella tried to explain to her friends. They all looked at her like she was mad.

"It doesn't say anything else just 'my'?" They all looked confused

"Yeah. I really don't know anything else." Gabriella told them

Taylor walked up to the group of friends. "Hi guys. How are you." Taylor looked at everyone of the group of friends and finally noticed Gabriella "Gabriella what is that?"

"I am not having this convocation again. Ask Dean, Hayden or Jamie they will tell you the story." Gabriella walked away from her friends and let the boy's explain the whole story to Taylor.

XOXO

Gabriella sat down in her seat for her first lesson Social studies,

"Today we will be looking at China and their one child policy." The male teacher stood in front of the class he was dressed in an old suit that showed that he was defiantly older than 40. His rather large belly looked magnified by his belt that sat under it. "Everybody get out your books from in your desk." Gabriella lifted the top of her desk and looked inside trying to find her book.

Inside her desk on top of the book that she needed now, was a rose but unlike the blood red rose that was placed in her locker, this one was a soft pink again it had another note attached on pretty looking note paper. This time the note read;

'_Will'_

Again nothing else was written just the one word written on the paper with immaculate handwriting it looked like the sort of handwriting some king in the olden days would use. The only thing is she didn't know who had this writing or what they were trying to say.

"Ms Montez. Would you like to get your book out like everybody else please?" The sound of the sound of the teacher's voice brought Gabriella out of her thoughts about the roses. She quickly slid the rose off the book and pulled the book out of the desk and placed it back onto the lid of the desk.

The teacher turned to the board where he was writing the title and the date. Gabriella picked her bag off the floor and found the pen she was looking for, quickly writing the title and date, before turning her attention once again to the teacher Mr Seal.

"Ok we will at later lessons be looking at the China orphanages and comparing them to ones over here." He explained to the class.

Gabriella sat in the rest of the lesson half listening to the teacher and half wondering who the person was who was sending the roses and what the message would say in the end.

XOXO

After social studies she had media studies. Just like the lesson she had had the day before they were talking about adverts.

"We are going to be starting off by looking at normal adverts for regular companies for instance Nike, Coca cola or anything like that." He looked around the class to make sure everybody was paying attention and carried on when they all were. "We will be looking at what all good adverts have in them. Today we are focusing on adverts in magazines."

The lesson was spent looking at a power point of different adverts, trying to work out what their target audience was, how they are marketing it to them and other things like that.

Before they realised it the bell had rung and dinner time was here. The group of friends walked towards their locker, as they were all next to each other. All of them putting their books away and grabbing any money or food that they would need for lunch and taking them with them into the dinner hall.

They walked into the dinner hall and sat down at the tables by the steps. Before there used to be tables up the steps this is where Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi and the rest of the Drama group used to sit, 

however when the wildcats friendship was born they asked that those tables would be moved by the rest of the tables meaning that no one felt like they were better or worse than anyone else .

The wildcats took up three tables in some dinner times as other people outside the close group of friends were welcomed to come and join them at times so many people would join them for lunch they would not all fit on one table. So they would all sit on the different tables.

They all sat down at the middle table. However unlike most times when they sat down at the table a rose lay on the table were Gabriella normally sat. This time it was white again it had a small note attached to it this time the note read;

"_Be"_

On the back of the card read

"_Gabriella."_

These flowers were defiantly meant for Gabriella but who are they from.

"Another flower Gabs." Hayden said.

"Another?" Sharpay asked confused "you have already had some. How many have you had?" she asked picking the flower up that was resting in front of Gabriella to look at it?

"I have had three." Gabriella

"Have they all had these notes attached to them?" Sharpay asked.

"Umm, yeah. Well they all have one word on them so far I have had 'My' in my locker this morning. Then I had 'Will on my social studies book in that class room desk. And now "Be." Here." Gabriella gestured to the rose still in "The thing is that I don't really know what they mean."

"Well by the looks of it they are going to spell out a message. So I guess you will know when you have all the words." Sharpay said.

"Yeah I guess you're right, but I have no idea who is sending them to me either."

"Well, I guess when you get all the words you will work it out or they will admit it." Sharpay said to her.

The convocation quickly changed. "So how is basketball practise going guys?" Gabriella asked getting off the subject of the Roses and the notes.

"Actually it s going well, we are getting ready for the fight with west high in a month. Coach really wants us to win this. He can't handle the thought of giving them the trophy back."

The conversation continued like this talking about Basketball and then about the latest project of the Drama club that thanks to Gabriella and Jamie they were all now a part of.

The rest of the day went smoothly that was until Gabriella's last lesson Advanced statistics, she was in this lesson with Taylor but all their other friends took different things at this time. The boy's had PE and the girls had Drama or music.

Taylor and Gabriella walked into the room earlier than the rest of the class; the statistics teacher was also a teacher that often helped out the scholastic decathlon team meaning she was quite close to the two girls.

"Good Afternoon Girls."Mrs Walton the teacher said as soon as she saw the two girls.

"Good morning Miss, how are you?" They both asked

"I am good thank you." Gabriella nodded before walking over to her seat I guess it wasn't a surprise for you reading but for Gabriella it was a surprise to see a lavender rose lying on her desk. The strange thing is it was like the teacher couldn't see it although it was quite visibly lying there for everyone to see.

She quickly picked it up and looked at the note once again was on fancy note paper, it was written in old fashioned calligraphy.

'_You'_

For Gabriella it still didn't make sense, who was sending them? Why? And mostly what were they meant to mean?

Before Gabriella had too much time to think about it the rest of the class piled in and the teacher started talking.

"Ok guys, I was looking at your test papers and I think we need to look at tree diagrams. So that is what we are focusing on today." She looked around the class, she loved teacher these students because they all chose to take this subject and they all wanted to do it and were a really enthusiastic group of teach. "Everybody get your work books and exercise books out. We will be working from page 112. First we will watch a short video to remind you the easiest and quickest way to do it."

The lesson seemed to pass in a flash and as soon as the bell rang Gabriella was out of the door and quickly putting her books back in her locker before going outside to once again meet Troy. She was so exited all thoughts of confusing letters and various flowers left her head.

_**Xoxox**_

Well that is another chapter, Wow do you guys love me? I have NEVER posted this many posts in a row. **1,715 words whoop!**

TRIVIA QUESTION: What did they use as snow in high school musical when Troy and Gabriella swopped phone numbers??

Good luck!!


	14. An answer

Wow, you guys actually guessed. Congratulations guys.

TRIVIA ANSWER: they used potato shavings to use as the snow!

I am changing Troy's family a bit sorry but I think it will work better as a story.

XOXO

Gabriella walked out of the school door and in front of the school just beyond the fountain Troy stood next to his car, in his hand was a bunch of roses, all assorted colours; reds, dark pinks, whites, yellow, light pink, coral, lavender and orange.

Walking closer to him Gabriella saw a small note attached, looking just like the other notes apart from this time it wasn't the posh calligraphy, it was a typical male writing. This was Troy's writing and it said.

'_Girlfriend'_

"Gabriella you may have already guessed what the notes say by now if not, Gabriella will you be my girlfriend?" Troy asked rather shy. Numerous thoughts running through his mind, What if she says no? What if she thinks of me as a friend and doesn't want to be anything else.

Troy's thoughts were quickly taken out of his mind as Gabriella's lip crashed onto his. Their lips moved against each other quickly as the passion from the kiss seemed to seep out and into the others body. They both reluctantly pulled away when all the air in the lungs had been used.

They rested their foreheads together. "So is that a yes?" Troy asked although he knew the answer.

"No, I just wanted to kiss you." Gabriella replied with the answer Troy was not expecting. Gabriella's face stayed straight and showed no signs of joking until she suddenly spread a big smile over her face. "Yes of course we are." She said to him.

They pulled away realising half the school was watching them and photographers had suddenly appeared Gabriella laughed shyly at everybody staring at her.

"Maybe we should get going." Gabriella said her arms still wrapped around Troy's neck.

"Yeah let's go." Troy said handing Gabriella the flowers that had the infamous words _'girlfriend' _written on it. They both climbed into the car.

"So shall we go to mine now then?" Troy asked

"Yeah defiantly!" Gabriella said not taking her eyes off the flowers.

The drive to Troy's apartment was spent talking about random little things that popped into their heads.

They pulled up outside Troy's apartment. There were luckily no photographers as Troy was not that famous so they only followed or took pictures of him if there wasn't anything very interesting going on in Hollywood at the moment. As they weren't there he assumed that something big must be 

happening maybe Britney had, had another break down or maybe Lindsey Lohan had admitted to dating that girl she was always hanging out with.

They walked into Troy's apartment building and up the stairs to the oak door that was Troy apartment.

"So boyfriend, what shall we do?" Gabriella asked giggling at the idea of Troy been her boyfriend.

"I don't mind let's just talk. I want to get to know my Girlfriend better than I know her already."

"Ok, let's do that then. What was it like for you growing up?" Gabriella asked the first question that came into her head.

"Umm, ok. It was cool. My family is real close. I don't remember been an only child I do remember when Kyle was a baby and I Would help mom my look after him and while my parents were at work my Grandparents looked after us and picked me up from school." He explained "we were spending loads of time with my granddad and Grandma because they lived just round the corner so we would go to theirs and they would come and look after me. It was great and then when I was 17 my parents had my little sister. I remember them been so shocked and so excited because they didn't think they were going to have another baby. They thought the next kid in the family would be mine."

Gabriella giggled at the thought of Troy's family. "What about you what was life like for you?" Troy asked.

"Well, as you can guess when I was little we did a lot of moving around so we were with my dad when he was playing away. I grew up around the basket ball team and the court. I had a nanny but my mother always tried to make sure she was basically never needed because she didn't want me to grow up thinking the nanny was my mother or something. I have had a really privileged life, as you know I now go to private school so that tells you what my life was like. I never really get followed y the paparazzi apart from really interesting thing or if they are to so with my dad but that only really happens when nothing interesting is going on so I haven't had to worry about that." Gabriella concluded her summary of her life.

Ok I know this is short but I kind of needs to be I felt I was getting away from the point of the chapter; Troy and Gabriella's new relationship.

I had the best day today at a theme park and I am shattered now though. I hope you like the chapter!!


	15. Only Time Will Tell

I know I didn't put a Trivia Question on the last one but as I said before I wanted that chapter to stand alone, I just wanted it to be about Troyella!! Hmm, people seem to have so same ideas as me.

Enjoy this chapter!

XOXOX

Today is one of those days that in theory you think you will love but in actual fact when it happens you can't wait for it to be over.

Today my family are coming to town, not even that. A lot of them are staying in my house. My family that are coming include; My Grandparents; Dorothia and Henry, my aunts and uncles and cousins all coming to stay.

I know it is normally a great thing but the bad things that will happen because of it;

I won't get to see Troy because I have to be to stay with my family and play the 'hostess.'

Know body knows about Troy (and I don't want them to yet.) this means that I will be subjected to everybody trying to set me up with random guys we see out. (by the way I forgot to tell you me and Troy have now been dating for a week.)

I will have no free space. Not even my room will be just **mine**.

Anyway I am going to stop complaining about my family because as everybody else does I really do love my family. We are a really big family, mainly because we are catholic, so we are just typical for a catholic family. Anyway you will meet them all later.

I am going to go and get ready. Get my room ready.

XOXOXOX

Well my family is now here; the chatter of voices and the clatter of drinks, pans and anything else can be heard. At the moment I have sneaked away to sort out my room. My cousins are staying in my room; I have Alisha, Courtney and Sophia in my room. Some of them are on the floor and I think that Courtney and I are sleeping in my bed.

"Gabriella." My Grandma's thick accent floated up the stairs.

I ran down the stairs to see all my family sitting around in the living room. The older people on chairs others sitting on the floor or cushions.

"Gabriella we have brought some presents home for you." Gabriella's Grandma told her. She pulled some presents wrapped up in wrapping paper, it isn't my birthday or Christmas but my Grandma always wraps her presents up and because we don't see each other every couple of weeks she buys presents when she comes to see us. It is kind of like some families giving pocket money or buying sweets for them.

I sat down on the floor the fire behind me, though it wasn't on because it was the summer. My Grandma, Dorothia, handed me the presents wrapped up in shiny red paper; I slowly and carefully 

open the paper and see inside a small book, 'the technical virgin' was the name written across the book(**A/N Don't own the rights to the book. Do own it though.) **

"I am not sure what you are like but I know most teenagers now are sleeping with people so this book will teach you how to be a better catholic and how to properly be abstinent." My Grandma told me of the reason behind the book. I smiled at her, it was a really sweet present, I know you might not think it is but to me it is really sweet because she is trying to help me be the best person I can be.

Another Present sat in front of me; once again I slowly opened the present. When I opened it a blue velvet ring case was in my hand I lifted the velvety lid to reveal the ring inside. It was a silver ring that on one side had a small gold heart, not sticking out like a diamond or anything like that but in with the silver of the ring. It was so gorgeous. I loved it.

"Well, I know you're a big girl and in this day and age most people don't have religion so if you don't want to have it as a promise ring, which it is meant to be, then you may just want to wear it as a ring." My Grandma explained once again about the present in my hands. **(A/N Ring should be in profile. I love it!!)**

"What's the promise the ring is for mama?" My mother asked her mother.

"It is to promise to abstain from sex till marriage. But I understand if you don't want her to wear it for that. She is your daughter if you don't want her going to heaven when she dies she can just wear it as any other ring." This is something my Grandma is well known for saying; She understands that her children might not want to raise their children like she did them however; she still believes that her way is the best.

"Grandma, that is really sweet I love it." I said before my mother and Granny have a fight over if I should be catholic or not and the best way to raise me. Imagine what they will think if they know I have a boyfriend.

"It's my pleasure darling." She tells me. "Hilary, what time are we eating, because I think we should eat before we go to mass. Don't you?"

"Umm, I don't realise we were going to mass today. I had better get cooking then." My mother walks away rolling her eyes so her mother couldn't see her.

We all go around the house looking for are things and looking for what we are going to wear to church. I found a simple cream dress with Black around the edges and I decided to wear Black heels that were not too high.

"DINNER!" My mother voice hollered up the stairs.

"Darling there is no need to shout." Her mother told her. "Act a little more lady like please." My Grandma thought everything was solved by been lady like, she was like an older Bree Van De Kamp from desperate housewives. Everything can be solved by acting like a lady was her motto.

I think she would die if she saw how my mom used to act when my dad was playing Basketball Hollering encouragement at him and sometimes even insults at the other team, though the insults 

were never really bad, because she had me with her and she is not really the type of person to throw insults around.

Everyone sat down at the extended table, pots of food placed all around. These are my favourite times, when I am with the people I love, my family or my Friends. The chatter heard as everyone seemed to be in their own convocations. I grabbed potatoes and some meat before it was all gone. Listening to my two aunties having a convocation about 'the future' What it would be like for them with their children in the up and coming years. This made me wonder what it would be like in my future. In a few years when I am at university, would Troy be in my life??

Only time can tell!

XOXOXO

Well that was a bit of a strange chapter. I couldn't work out what should happen. I started at least 3 chapters. All totally different, 1 with Troy and Gabi on their first date, another with Troy meeting Gabi's friends.

Anyway that is how it ended up. I hope it is not too bad your reviews would really help.

LOVE

Little lolly.

P.S. the more reviews the quicker the next chapter is up!


	16. Ice Cream

Ok, I had a really big think of what I wanted to do. Some people were saying they liked it and some saying they didn't, so this is what I am going to do. If you liked the last Chapter and Storyline then let me know. If enough people like it then I will write a small story based on that chapter.

Ok so Chapter 16; take 2!

XOXOX

Gabriella was woken up to the sound of her mobile ringing; she tiredly sat up and reached for her phone.

"Hello." She said groggily into the phone.

"Good morning." The perky said of her always perky friend Sharpay.

"Hi Sharpay." Gabriella said once she knew who it was.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me and the girlies."

"Umm yeah ok. I need to get dressed and things so I will be ready in about Half an Hour."

"Ok, I will come and pick you up."Sharpay said. They both said goodbye and hung up the phone.

Gabriella put the phone back on her bedside table and saw her cousin Alisha giving her a death glare. "Sorry did I wake you up." She asked the younger girl.

She just looked at her and lay back down.

"Ok. Well I am going out with my mates do you want to come with me?" Gabriella asked however her cousin didn't move.

_Half an hour later_

Gabriella saw the black SUV pull up outside her large white house. She walked out of the big glass and wooden doors and towards the car and her friends.

She climbed in the front seat of the car, Sharpay was sitting in the front, driving, Taylor was sat behind her and Kelsi on the other side behind were Gabriella was now sitting.

She drove out of the drive way and towards the mall.

"So girlies, what are you going to buy?" Sharpay asked.

"Well I need to get some Marker pens, exercise books and flash cards."

"I am getting a music book for the new school play, and I need that Science revision book that Mrs Lisle was telling us about." Kelsi told the other girls.

"Girls," Sharpay whined. "We don't want to think of school, we should be buying clothes and jewellery, make-up and purses not stupid text books."

"Ok, we will buy stuff like that and we need stuff for school." Taylor said.

Sharpay rolled her eyes.

Gabriella spoke up, "we can do both. We can't forget about school because it is the weekend, we go to private school we have to be perfect and then some. WE need to think about this stuff out side school as well."

"Ok, I guess we can do both." They arrived at the mall ready to get ready for their favourite thing, shopping.

They walked up to the main entrance; first off they walked into the stationary shop.

"Oh my gosh look at this." Sharpay said pulling out a pink post-it note from one of the shelves. "I have to buy some."

XOXOX

Troy sat in the Living room that he shared with his parents a younger brother. His brother was called Blake, he was 14 years old. His parents Jack and Lucy Bolton had been married for 22 years. He was born very early into their relationship but they were married when he was 'made'. **(I had to put 'made' in it is what my mates say.)**

Troy and his brother were sitting watching an old giants game on the TV. It was one of those days that they couldn't decide what to do. Just then Lucy walked into the room, "Haven't you seen this game before?" She asked.

"Yeah, but we can't think of anything to do." Troy explained to his mom.

"Well, your dad and I were thinking that we could all go out. Maybe we should go to that really nice Ice cream parlour in Santa Maria. What do you think?" She asked her two sons.

"Yeah that sounds good." Blake said to his mom.

"Why not it is so much better than watching a game that we know how it is going to end." Troy agreed.

They all put on their shoes Blake was wearing converse, Troy was in his old but comfy trainers and their mother in black boots.

They all set off in the car picking up their dad from the gym on the way.

XOXOX

The group of girls were now in Abercrombie and Fitch. Gabriella had a smock top that with an empire waist with a sweet-heart neck, the straps met in the back. It was in white and really suited her. Sharpay was stood in front of a rack of clothes that were, surprisingly, not pink. It was a black strappy top.

"Ok, girls I am going to try this on then shall we go and get some more shops and then food. I am really hungry."

"Yeah ok." Taylor agreed on behalf of the three girls' not in the changing rooms.

XOXOX

Troy sat in the back seat with his brother next to him. They were in the car wait for his dad to get out of the gym. His dad walked out of the gym dressed in casual jeans and a blue t-shirt. He hopped into the Front seat of the Bolton family car.

"Hey boys, how was your day?"

"It was good." They both replied

"So are we going to the Ice cream place?" Jack asked

"We sure are." Lucy told him. The smiled at each other as Lucy started driving away from the gym and towards the yummy food.

Once they reached the area where the Ice Cream Parlour was the had to try and find a parking space. They found one not far from the Parlour they were trying to get to.

XOXOX

Gabriella and her friends were now in 'Banana Republic'. Taylor was looking at the jewellery a classic Perl necklace had taken her eye and she was trying to decide whether or not she wanted to buy it.

Kelsi was looking at a simple necklace that has a musical note hanging off the silver chain, Sharpay was in the clothes section close by as was Gabriella. Sharpay was looking a cream shrug (short cardigan thing) and Gabriella was looking at a Dress for the next Charity thing, which there always seemed to be organising.

"What do you think about this necklace Kelsi?" Taylor asked holding the Perl necklace.

"That is really nice it would so suit you." Kelsi told her "it goes really well with your pink jumper thing." She was talking about the pink jumper with brown diamonds on it. The ones that looked like 'Geek chic'.

"guys," Sharpay said to her friends. "I am really hungry. I think we should Buy these stuff and go and get ice cream.

They all agreed and headed towards the desk with the words 'pay here' above it.

They all walked out and of the shop all the bags in their hands. And started out of the mall and towards the high street where the ice cream place was.

They walked up to the ice cream parlour; it has pink and white shelters (I can't think of the word. Those things that stick out from shops,) a few tables and chairs outside. When you walk inside it looks like an old fashioned diner. The four girls walked up to the counter, where their friend Nick stood. Although it was a rich area some parents wanted their children to work or where not a rich as others in the area.

"Hey nick," they all said

"Hi girls, what can I get you?" he asked

"Hmm, we will have 1 chocolate brownie sundae." Sharpay said.

"One Chocolate and strawberry ice cream with toffee sauce." Taylor said

"One Vanilla ice cream with, strawberry sauce and a chocolate flake." Gabriella said

"One banana ice cream with sprinkles, chocolate sauce, chocolate flake and a wafer please."

"Of course you can, take a table and we will get it sent to you." Nick said.

"Thank you." Gabriella said before joining the girls in the table that Sharpay had got to as soon as she had said her order.

They sat at the table giggling and joking with each other, talking about school and things going on in life.

Nick walked over to them, handing Sharpay her brownie sundae and Kelsi her ice cream with EVERYTHING on it. He then walked back to get Gabriella and Taylor theirs. Troy felt the waiter walk past him and watched him walk to the table of girls, he suddenly realised who one of the girls were. It was Gabriella; he pulled his phone out of his pocket and texted her.

_I can see you!_

He watched his phone as the message was sent then put it back in his pocket talking to his family while keeping a secret eye on Gabriella. He saw her dig her sidekick out of her bag. He gave his parents and little brother his full attention or at least made it look like he was.

Gabriella read the text and looked around the shop. She knew it came from Troy because it was from is number but she couldn't see him. She turned again the other way, she saw him. He was sitting there with what she would assume to be his parents and younger brother. He had talked about them but she had never seen them. She smiled to herself, he looked so relaxed and at home with his family, she wanted to go over and say hi but she didn't want to ruin the moment he was having. The peaceful time she loved watching him like that.

"What are you staring at missy?" Sharpay asked

"Umm, well you know Troy."

"The boy you're dating? Yeah" Taylor answered

"Well, he is sitting over there with his family."

"OMG! You should go over there" Sharpay said excited.

XOXOX

"What are you staring at Troy?" his mother asked.

"OI recon it's that girl over there and as a guess that is 'Gabi' his new girlfriend." Blake told his parents.

"How do you know about Gabi?" Troy asked

"You talk in your sleep." Blake said as if they were having a casual convocation in the world, you would think he was talking about the Ice Cream sat in front of him.

"So it is true then, you're dating this Gabriella?" His mother asked him.

"Umm, yeah." Troy said rather nervously.

"Well what are you still doing here son?" His dad asked "go and get her to come over here and join us."

Troy stood up and walked over to the table where Gabriella was sitting with her friends. "Hey baby." He said to his girlfriend.

"Hey"

"I have come over to ask if you girls would like to join me and my family." Try told them.

"Well, why not." Sharpay said getting up and picking up her ice cream and waiting for Troy show the table. Gabriella stood up and picked up her bowl with her Ice Cream Troy placed his hand in the small of her back and leading her towards the table that his family was sitting at.

"Gabriella this is my mom, dad and brother Blake. Mom, dad, Blake this is my girlfriend Gabriella." He smiled at Gabriella when he said 'girlfriend'. Even though Gabriella and Troy had been dating for a while it was still special when they said 'boyfriend/girlfriend' or anything related to that.

Gabriella smiled at his family. "Hi," she said shyly.

"Gabriella come and sit down." Lucy said "and your friends can join us as well, grab a chair and join us."

"Oh yeah, this is Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi, My closest girlfriends." Gabriella introduced her friends. They all sat down around the table, Lucy and Jack Bolton sat on one of the booth chairs. Blake, Troy then Gabriella sat down on the other side of the table. Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi were around the edge of the table.

"So what are you girls doing here?" Jack asked

"We were doing lots of shopping. We live not far away so we are always up here shopping. Sharpay decided she really needed Ice Cream." Lucy laughed at Sharpay really needing Ice Cream.

"This is a lovely area you are so lucky to live around here." Lucy said. "Everything looks so Glamorous and Elegant."

"you should come to parties. They are Elegant, sophisticated and totally fake." Sharpay told everybody.

They sat down for hours talking about School, work, Santa Maria and anything else that came into their minds.

XOXOX

Ok so this is the new Chapter 16, I am kind of glad this story idea is going this well.

This chapter is a LOT longer than my chapters normally are. (I am now on page 6)

I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please write reviews. I had lot of people review from the last chapter (the deleted one) that have never reviewed before , I am going to assume that they are new readers but I hope to see new reviews and reviews as I know there are more readers than reviewers.

REVIEW!!

Little Lolly

xox


	17. Friends in help

Ok, I am going on holiday for 2 weeks so I don't think I will be reviewing (don't think I will find a comp.)

So because of this I am adding another Chapter so you have something to do while I am away. LOL!

XOXO

Gabriella's family had left her house and were now backing at their home. She was now sitting in the den that had been set up for her or her friends to hangout in. At the moment it was only her, she was sitting on the black sofa watching desperate housewives.

_Susan's mother was getting married and Susan was making her wedding dress. Mike was sitting on the sofa reading the paper. Susan's mother kept saying that Susan should try the dress on so that she knew what it looked like. _

"_We're the same size you know." Susan's mother said trying to convince her. _

The sound of something vibrating was heard Gabriella looked down and saw her phone had her text message.

_Hey baby, _

_Parents enjoyed the other day. They want to invite you for dinner with them tonight._

_Do you want to come?_

_Troy_

_Xx_

She smiled at his text message he was always sweet. Even when asking her questions, he always put kisses at the end, apart from sometimes he didn't when he was with his brother or friends. Not close friends' just stupid friends that think dating is stupid

_Hey Troy-boy. _

_Yeah I would love to go out with ya family tonight. _

_LY! _

_Gabs _

_Xxx_

_**(A/N; LY love you)**_

She carried on watching 'Desperate housewives', excitement now in her stomach. This was getting serious; meeting the parents is a big step, ok she has technically already met his parents , but you know that it is different having a meal with 'the parents.'

Another text came into the phone signalled by the vibration of the phone on the sofa. She looked at the phone a got the text up.

_Ok I will pick you up at 7. _

_See you then going out so probably formal-ish_

_Troy _

_Xxx_

She suddenly realised what would she wear. She grabbed her phone again and dialled a familiar number.

"Hey Gabs," The always over excited voice of Sharpay came through the phone.

"Shar, I have an emergency."

"What level of emergency chick?" She asked relaxed as ever.

"It is a code RED!!" She said still panicking as much

"Oh my gosh. What is it?" Sharpay asked.

"Troy's parents have invited me to dinner with them tonight. I have no idea what to wear." Gabriella told her friend.

"OK, I will get Tay and Kelsi and we will be over in 10 mins." Sharpay told her "look through your wardrobe." Sharpay said again before slamming the phone down.

In exactly 10 minutes if not less, Sharpay was running up the stairs a big bag in hand and behind her Taylor and Kelsi also had bags in their hands.

"Ok we have all brought clothes and I we can use your sewing machine to alter any clothes we like." Sharpay said as she marched into Gabriella's room.

They all put their clothes around Gabriella's room, on her double bed, on her sofa and on the floor. They all started sorting through the clothes. They pulled out random clothes that they liked placing them separately from the others.

Kelsi saw a cream dress that had black and white flowers below the bust. The dress was one of Sharpay's; it was in her pile of clothes. Kelsi walked over to Sharpay's section, picking up the dress.

"What about this dress." She asked everybody holding it up to show everybody.

"That is really good." Sharpay said

"It might be a bit short though." Taylor said

"Yeah, true. You don't want his parents to think you're a slut." Sharpay thought out loud.

"Why don't we put it in a maybe section?" Gabriella suggested. Everybody nodded and Kelsi placed it on the office chair by the desk.

They carried on searching through the piles of clothes, every now a then picking one up and then looking at Gabriella sometimes even asking the others what they thought of the piece of clothing.

Sharpay was looking through Gabriella's walk in wardrobe, ok so it wasn't that Gabriella didn't have any clothes, she just couldn't find anything for such an important occasion.

Sharpay pulled out a black petticoat type thing; it was probably from one of Gabriella's acting performances. It was quite long probably a full length skirt; it had quite a few layers.

Sharpay walked out of the wardrobe and into Gabriella's bedroom. "What about this guy?" she asked their opinion.

"That would look really pretty under a skirt or something." Kelsi said.

"Oh my gosh, that is it." Taylor said, everybody looked at her confused Taylor picked up the dress that Kelsi had picked up earlier "why don't we put the petticoat so it is sticking out a bit."

"That is a great idea. Gabs do you think you would be able to do that?" Sharpay asked.

"Umm, yeah. I should be able to." Gabriella said. She sat down at her desk, her sewing machine in front of her. She picked up the scissors that sat next to her.

Sharpay handed her the petticoat and the dress. She sat down pulling out a piece of chalk that she used to show where the dress stopped and where she and the girls thought the petticoat should stop.

She began to attach the petticoat to the dress. The sewing machine working hard as Gabriella watched carefully where she was sewing and what the machine was doing.

After it was all safely attached to the dress, the petticoat was cut so it showed under the dress but didn't go down to her ankles.

"Go on out it on." They encouraged Gabriella.

Gabriella walked into the wardrobe to try the dress on; she placed it over her head and did it up. She walked out of the wardrobe and towards her friends.

"It looks Fabulous Gabi." Taylor said

"Do you think that we should put something around the chest?" Gabriella asked

"Yeah, you could use the rest of the material from the petticoat and put that across the chest.

Gabriella took the dress off and put it in back under the sewing machine. She grabbed the left over material and sewed it onto the Chest area. Finally it was finished they were all very happy with how it came out.

They helped Gabriella do her hair and makeup as well. Her hair was up and curly bits cascading down to frame her face. It was one of those up dos' that made it look like it was just there nothing held it there. Her make-up was light and fresh, a small bit of foundation but she didn't look orange just healthy. Some mascara and clear lip gloss. She decided to wear Cream high heeled sandals they 

would go with the dress perfectly. She looked at the time and realised that there was only half an hour till Troy would be there to pick her up. Her friends also noticed this.

"Well Gabriella, we will leave you to carry on getting ready." Sharpay said "have a fabulous night wont you, and tell us all about it tomorrow." She told her best friend.

"Have loads of fun babes." Taylor told her. While Kelsi just gave her a quit "Good luck."

They all walked down the stairs towards the front door, they all stood there saying their goodbyes and giving each other hugs and kisses.

Now all Gabriella had to do was get her bag ready and tell her mom. Then she could go and spend the night with her wonderful family and his fabulous family.

XOXOX

Ok so as I told you before I AM GOING ON HOLIDAY FOR 2 WEEKS!! SO I WONT BE UPDATING. I would if I could but I really don't think I will find any computers.

So _**review please**_!! You don't know how happy they make me. I look forward to reading all your reviews when I get back and I am getting worried you guys don't like the story, It will only take a few seconds!!

Your forever

Little lolly

XOXO

P.S; I am going to be doing contests and things when I get back so look forward to that for now.

Let's do a **Trivia Question; **what was going to be East high's mascot before they changed it to teh Wildcat??


	18. Dinner with his family

Troy and Gabriella walked into the restaurant their hands entwined, they looked around and saw Troy's family sitting in a corner they walked over and to them.

"Hey, mom, dad." Troy said when they reached the table.

"Hello Troy, Gabriella you look lovely." Mrs Bolton said to the couple.

"Thank you." Gabriella said quietly as she sat down with Troy next to her, Mr and Mrs Bolton opposite and Blake at the end next to Troy

They all sat down making small talk before the waitress came over and took their food order.

"Oh Troy honey, I know Tomorrow isn't a very good time but I will forget if I don't tell you now." Louisa told her oldest son "There is an audition that you should go to next Wednesday, I read the script and I thought it was really good. Remind me in the morning and I will give you the script to read."

"Ok, I will have a look at it" Troy told his mother and manager.

"What is it about?" Blake asked, he looked bored and exited at the same time. Gabriella watched him, he looked exited about his brother and his job but he also looked board probably at the fact that he was a teenage boy who had to sit with his family on a Friday night.

"It is the Broadway production on Hairspray but they are going to create it into a film." Louisa told her youngest child. "It is about a group of friends who live in Baltimore and they are all on a TV show but when a new girl who is overweight wants to join, everything gets very confusing and the main character is starting to like the new girl but he already has a girlfriend who is the daughter of the TV show's executive producer."

"That sounds like a strange play." Blake said.

"It is really good; maybe we should go and see the play. We could go to New York for the weekend and go and see Hairspray the musical on Broadway."

"That sounds like a good idea, then if Troy gets the part he knows the storyline acted out and if not we all get a nice weekend getaway." Jack Bolton said

"That sounds like a wonderful idea jack, maybe we should go next weekend."

"No we can't go next weekend, my old college buddies are coming down to stay remember?" Jack reminded his wife.

"Oh yeah, your right you did tell me that." Louisa remembered "well maybe we should go the weekend after."

"That sounds like a brilliant idea." Jack said

"Gabriella would you like to join us on our trip?" Louisa asked her sons girlfriend.

"Umm, yes I would love to join you if that is ok with everyone." Gabriella wanted to make sure that everybody was ok with her going with them.

"I think that everybody will think it is absolutely fine for you to come with us." Jack said

"Well, it is sorted then." Louisa said "The weekend after next we will go to New York and see hairspray. I will book the tickets tomorrow."

Just as they had finished talking about going to the theatre the waitress turned up holding plates of hot food.

She placed the ribs in front of Blake, the steak in front of jack, in Louisa's place was a bowl of chicken salad, Troy had burger and fries and in front of Gabriella penne pasta with tomato sauce. For a few minutes no one said anything, everyone was just enjoying their meal.

"How is the steak Jack?" His wife asked.

"It is great, cooked to perfection? What about yours?"

"It is great, the chicken is hot so goes really nicely with the cold salad." She told him, "Gabriella yours looks lovely, how does it taste?"

"It taste great," she told her as she saw Troy smiling at her at how well she was interacting with his mom "how is yours?" Gabriella asked troy placing her hand on his thigh.

"It is really nice." He said smiling back at her and placing his hand over hers on his thigh they both smile at each other for a few minutes until they are brought back from their moment by Blake saying "yeah, my dinner is great as well thank you for asking." he said rhetorically as everybody else had been asked apart from him.

"Oh, I am sorry darling. How is your meal?" his mother said lovingly

"Well, I have already told you now!" he told them obviously rather annoyed that he hadn't been asked. "I am going to the toilet" he said putting his napkin on the table and walking away from the rest of his family.

"Oops," Troy said after his brother had left everybody laughed lightly at Troy

XOXO

Ok, I hope you are all still enjoying this story, please review you don't realise how much they mean to me.

Also I am thinking of starting a new story, this normally means I forget about my old story so this is what I am going to do so that doesn't happen. I will write this story at my mom's (like I already do.) but I will write my new story at my Dads house.

This is not certain just an idea at the moment just thought I should let you know.

Little lolly

XXX


	19. College Friends

Hey, I hope you liked the last chapter!

Live, Love, Laugh

"Come on is that all you got?" Jack asked his best friend from college as they played Basketball in the Bolton's back yard.

The other man ran and got the ball away from Jack, He started dribbling down the basket ball court towards his hoop. He jumped up and it swished through the net and bounced a couple of times on the floor.

They heard the back door swing open and saw Troy walking out with a brunette.

"Now this can't be little Troy." Jack's friend Mathew said as he saw Troy.

"It sure is." Troy said as he walked out onto the basket ball court his arm wrapped around Gabriella's waist.

"Wow, I remember when you were this tall." Mathew said indicating with his hand the size of a small boy. This gained a Laugh from Jack

"I wish he was still that small." Jack said "There a lot less trouble."

"Am, I that much trouble anyway?" Troy asked confused

"You're a guy how is older than 16, of course your trouble." Mathew said laughing as did Jack

Troy just looked at Gabriella and smiled.

"So, who is this beautiful young lady?" Mathew asked

"Well Matt, this is Troy's wonderful girlfriend Gabriella." Jack told his friend. Gabriella and Troy smiled at each other

"So Troy are you still the basketball guy." Mathew asked

"He sure is." Jack proudly told his friend.

"Well come on then let's play a game." Mathew said holding out the orange ball to the younger guy, and he took it "Gabriella do you want to play? We will go easy on you."

Gabriella let a small smirk play on her face; she walked onto the court, the same side as Troy. Troy dribbled the ball as both the older men ran towards him. Troy passed to Gabriella who was free and she made a shot from the three point and it went through with nothing but net.

Both Jack and Mathew turned around a look of pure shock danced across their faces while a proud smile graced Troy's.

"How did you do that? I have only seen ESPN Basketball." Mathew said shocking flowing through his deep voice.

Gabriella just laughed and finally said "I grew up with Basketball."

"It looks like it." He laughed and turned back to the game, leaving the subject alone assuming that her father was a big basketball fan or maybe a coach like Jack. They carried on playing the game,

Jack passed to Mathew, Troy ran up to Mathew trying to get the ball off him, but Mathew faked left, faked right and then went left. Troy stayed right and turned around seeing his dads' friend jump up to the hoop above him and pushes the ball through.

The two middle aged men, jumped around each other. Doing some sort of happy-dance and ritual handshake type thing that they used to do in College when they had won a game or scored a point.

Gabriella walked over to Troy; he slung his arm around her shoulders as they both watched in amusement as the older men shook hands, jumped up and down and did other things. Mrs Bolton walked out of the kitchen door, watching the men as well. She stood with the two teens with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Are you to still doing that awful handshake. I thought you had given that up when Troy was born." Louisa said shock written all over her face.

"Why would we stop our awesome handshake?"

"I just don't know." Louisa said sarcastically as Troy and Gabriella laughed next to her. "Anyway, I came out here to tell you that I have just come off the phone from the airline and flight we were going to be on has been cancelled. I can't find any reasonably priced airline that have and spaces for next weekend."

"Does that mean we won't be able to go next weekend?" Troy asked. His parents looked at each other and nodded

"I am sorry Troy but we don't have the kind of money we need juts lying around. We might be able to go another week though."

"Is it just the flight you can't get?" Gabriella asked in her naturally sweet voice

"Yeah, we had a hotel booked. That is a good point I should go and cancel that." Louisa said making a mental note.

"Well before you do, let me talk to my dad. When I was little he brought a private plane so that when he was working away me and my mom could go with him but so I could still sleep and stuff. I think he still has it, but he doesn't like us using it too much so we don't get spoilt, but I can ask if you can borrow it for the weekend." Gabriella suggested.

"Are you kidding?" Jack asked

"No, I can phone him now."

"Do you think he would mind?" Louisa asked

"No of course not." She walked over to the patio and pulled her sidekick out of her bag. She dialled the number programmed into her phone as '_daddy'_

The phone rang for a few times before a click was heard signalling the person on the other end had picked up.

"_Hello, Alexander Montez." _Gabriella's dad picked up in his normal work like voice.

Suddenly a look of disbelief covered Mathew's face "Her father is Alexander Montez the world's best basket ball player ever." He looked at his best friend who simply shrugged his shoulders listening to the rest of the convocation.

"you know I was telling you that Troy's family were going to New York, well their flight has been cancelled so would we be able to use the plane that you have?" Gabriella asked in her nicest little girl voice.

"Yes you should be able to do that. I will phone Mr Walker and tell him that you need the plane next week."

"Thank you daddy." Gabriella said

"It's my pleasure Darling. I will see you at home later." Gabriella said goodbye to her father and they both hung up.

"No wonder you are so good at basket ball. You have the best ever basketball player as your DAD!" Mathew exclaimed still not over the fact that he was standing with his favourite basketball players

"If Troy and Gabriella get married you will be related to Alexander Montez, Jack." Mathew said

Jack nodded as Troy and Gabriella blushed at the thought of getting married. They hadn't been dating for even half a year yet, but who knows what will happen.

XOXOX

Ok, I hope you like this chapter. Thank you for your reviews, they make me so happy to read them.

Next chapter is Troy's audition and then going to see Hairspray.

Please review

Lauren

xxX


	20. Auditions

Hope you like the chapter. I am pretty good at knowing what goes on in auditions, I am an actress and from an acting family. However, don't think that any auditions you go for will necessarily be like this, all auditions are different. Also if you get into acting the likely hood of you becoming famous is very small, just because you are good doesn't mean that you will defiantly become famous. You shouldn't get into a carer just to be famous.

Sorry about writing all of this I just felt like I should tell you that.

P.S. I am not using the same actors as in the actual film, the direct is different too. Don't want to stick to their way of doing stuff and don't want to break rules

_**Live, Love, Laugh**_

Troy Bolton walked out of his house dressed in jeans, a white t-shirt and a blue jumper. He walked over to the waiting car that his mother was waiting inside. Today was the day that seemed just like so many more that they used to have before Troy and Gabriella met. They were off to another audition.

"How are you feeling?" Louisa asked her oldest son

"Ok, a bit nervous." Troy told her

_Beep, beep!_

Troy pulled his phone out of his pocket when he heard a text arriving.

_Good luck baby! You will be great. _

_Love you loads XXX_

He smiled as he read his text from Gabriella. "Is it Gabriella?" his mom asked as he smiled and nodded.

The journey took about half an hour because of traffic and was filled with general chatter and nerves. Louisa pulled up outside a big white building, you couldn't see many windows and you couldn't see inside any of them. Troy looked at it and sighed.

"You will do fine." His mother said giving him a pep talk "just be yourself, you can't ask for anything else."

Troy smiled and hugged her "Thanks mom."

"It is ok, phone me when you Finnish ok." He nodded and undid his seatbelt; he opened the door and walked towards the main door of the building.

He walked up to the main desk that sat in the lobby. The woman sat behind the glass desk. She was dressed in a skirt and matching jacket, a white top peeking out from in between.

"Hi, I am here for the Hairspray audition." Troy told the woman

"Ok, you are in room 20C. It is just down the corridor and on your left." The woman said as she indicated down the corridor.

Troy walked down the corridor and into the room marked '_20C'_.

Inside some of the people auditioning were already there although not all of them. Another woman walked up to him, "Hello, I am Rachel. If you could fill this form in while everyone is getting here, we will start auditioning soon." He nodded at the woman and walked away he sat at the edge of the room like all the other people were and started filling in the form.

**Name: **Troy Bolton

**Age: **21

**Agent: **Louisa Bolton

**Auditioning for: **Link Larkin

**(Please attach a copy of your CV.)**

Troy finished the form and attached his CV using the paperclip at the top of the form. He looked around most people had finished only a few people who had just arrived were still writing.

A small man walked into the middle of the room **(A/N: I am doing it a lot like they did in HSM)** he looked around him.

"Hi everyone, I am Stuart Shank. I am the director of Hairspray; I am looking forward to getting to know everyone of you and to spending time with all of you who will be in my cast."

He started walking round the room, making sure not to have his back to anyone for too long.

"I would also like to introduce you to Sarah Connor and John Scarsdale. They will be the choreographers in the film, we also have Rachel she is an assistant and will be helping out sorting everything out." He pointed to each of the adults as he talked about them.

"Today will be a series of tests; singing, acting and dancing. You will be in solos, groups and duos for all these sections. After each section we will tell you who is staying and who is going. We would like to wish you all good luck. We are going to start off by Sarah and John 

teaching you a simple dance to one of the group numbers from the film, the number will be 'The nicest kids in town.' Good Luck, we are sure you will all do great."

Sarah and John walked forward and started explaining and showing the dance moves. "Turn, Turn. All around, kick out and flick." They shouted out the cues for the dance moves as they watched everyone doing the dance, "Girl in the pink top, your kick needs to be bigger, big haired guy Turn, Turn THEN All around." John told them how to make it better. "Once again from the top" John called from where he was standing at the front.

The whole group of teens and young adults started moving they way they had just been taught to, as the music played. When they all finished their dance Stuart walked back in.

"Ok, everybody ready to show me now?" Stuart asked the group f people all shouted 'yes' or 'of course' any positive comments and a couple of joking 'NO' and ' I never will be.'

"When you are ready John and Sarah, they will cue music and help me watching to see how you are doing. Good luck to you all." Stuart told everyone and then nodded towards john who clicked the small play button on the remote control. The music swirled around the room. Troy moved his body with the music; he turned towards his partner who was just the person who was standing next to him. He twisted her around, His legs moved and so did his body. The music stopped the dance was over, that was it, he would make it or he would be sent home. All he had to do was wait to see if he had made it.

**Live, love, laugh!**

Well, that chapter got away from me. I didn't realise that this chapter would only be part of the audition I expected to get it all in one chapter.

Tell me if you liked it if not I will rush the rest of the audition process and carry on for the rest of the storylines. Please review, I don't mind if it is short.

Little lolly

XX


	21. the Audition Continues

I almost wrote this WHOLE Chapter out, I then shut down my computer to sort it out. I lost the whole chapter! This is why; this Chapter has taken so long to write. I am sorry.

XOXOXO

Troy was sat at the edge of a different room; this room didn't have mirrors all along one side of the room. In fact this room was just a plain white room, at the moment the room was decorated by bags scattered all around the edge. This was the room where everybody who wasn't in auditions was eating their lunch.

Next to Troy sat a blond haired girl, she was dressed in dark blue skinny jeans and a black top that hugged her body perfectly. Her name was Ashley, she and Troy had been paired together in the auditions. She was one of the Actresses trying for the part of Amber Von Tussle.

"I am just gonna apply my lip gloss again before we go back in." Ashley Fitzpatrick told Troy. He nodded his head showing that he heard what she said. She walked out of the room and he brought his phone out of his pocket and quickly starts tapping on the buttons

_Hi, _

_Still here, love you load_

_Call you later _

_T XX_

He pressed send and clicked on Gabriella's name and it showed the picture of the text sending.

Stuart walked into the room just as the text message had sent. "Hey everyone," He said when he was in the room "We are going to be starting back up in a minute, if you would like to finish up then get back into the audition room." He smiled at everyone and then walked out. Troy slipped his phone into his bag and walked into the audition room.

Standing in the room, Ashley was talking to a few other people who were auditioning. They stood next to each other as everybody filed in and the 3 adults go ready for what they would be doing that afternoon.

"Ok guys, welcome back." Stuart said "we are going to break you up now. Everyone going for the part of Amber, you will be coming with me and all people going for Tracy or Link will stay in here with Sarah and Stuart." Everybody started going into the right rooms, Ashley looked over to troy and pouted. She then walked out of the room, Troy looked around him. There were guys of all different shapes, sizes and ages. The girls were the same, the oldest people were in the 20's, the youngest were teens some 14 or 15.

"Ok, we will be putting you in pairs, just like you were with your Amber and link partners boys. We will have Link and Tracy ok so I will put you all into pairs" Sarah explained to everybody in the room.

"Witney and Graham, Megan and Joe, Sophia and Darren, Rachelle and Freddie, Courtney and Troy, Sandra and Danny...," people started to get into their pairs Troy walked over to a girl who was 19 probably, she had a gorgeous pearly white smile. She was a bit over weight but that is what you 

need to play the part of Tracy. They made small chit-chat with each other before they were told what to do.

_Two hours later_

_**You can't stop the motion of the Ocean or the rain from above **_

_**You can try to stop the paradise we are dreaming of **_

_**But you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in to stay **_

_**You can't stop the beat **_

_**You can't stop the beat **_

_**You can't stop the beat **_

_**You can't stop the beat **_

_**You can't stop the beat!**_

Troy stopped singing and smiled at Courtney who was standing next to him. Sarah and john joined everybody else in the room clapping to the performance. They walked out of the space that was the 'stage.' They walked toward the back of the room, so they could watch the people who were up next.

"Well done, Troy and Courtney. Next up we will have Sophia and Danny." Sarah said when Troy and Courtney were off the stage. A brunette haired girl walked to the front if the room, She was accompanied by a Brunette boy, Taller than her; not by much.

**  
**_**LINK  
Once I was a selfish fool  
who never understood  
I never looked inside myself  
Though on the outside, I looked good!**_

Then we met and you made me  
The man I am today  
Tracy, I'm in _**love**__** with you  
No matter what you weigh  
'Cause...**_

LINK (& ENSEMBLE)  
Without _**love**__**  
Life is uke the seasons with  
No summer  
Without love  
Life is rock 'n' roll without  
A drummer**_

Tracy, I'll be yours forever  
'Cause 1 never wanna be  
Without love

**Tracy, never set me free  
No, I ain't lyin'  
Never set me free, Tracy,  
No, no, no!!**

Sophia and Danny sang and danced along to the music. Danny was standing still with Sophia dancing around him. Her hips from left to right, her long legs moved her around the boy. There singing was good; they hit all the right notes. They were great at singing and dancing and Troy was watching with a smile on his face.

When they had finished the song, they stood there, waiting to hear what the two choreographers would say.

"We are going to go and join Stuart and the Ambers. We will then all have a chat then you can go home."

They all walked into the other room and sat or stood around the room.

"Ok guys, I would like to start by saying, well done. You should all feel so proud of yourselves for standing here right now. The fact you are here means that you are very talented actors and Actresses. We will be talking over the next couple of days and working out who will be good for each character, we will phone you on the numbers you gave on the information form. Thank you for all been so kind and active today. We look forward to seeing those of you who get the parts and those who don't." Stuart finished his small speech and handed over to Sarah and John

"We would both like to say; we have been so surprised at how wonderful and brilliant you all are and how great you are at dancing. We will have to go away after today and step up our game so when you come back the dances will be fabulous." John said to everybody.

"Yeah, I agree," Sarah said "You have been brilliant and I loved been a part of this whole process. Thank you to you all."

XOXO

Finally I know that this chapter is finished. It isn't that good because after I wrote the second one i got bored so sorry about that.

PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!

I don't care how much you write just say something.

Love you all.

Little lolly!!

XX


	22. New York here we come

Alexander was standing in the lobby to his large Los Angeles based home. His daughter was running all around the house while talking to him. Gabriella same running down the stairs again, this time she was holding a hairbrush and some documents she needed for her trip. Today was the day that Gabriella, Troy and his family were going to New York to see Hairspray on the Broadway stage. Troy hadn't heard yet wither he has the part of Link or not.

"Ok, I think I am ready" Gabriella said when she had finished packing her hairbrush and documents into her handbag.

"Have you got your passport? Everything you need for the plane? Everything that you need for your hotel? Anything else you think you might need?" Gabriella nodded as her father started reeling off everything she might need on her holiday.

"Ok, well. Phone me when you get there and if you have any troubles then phone me straight away."

"Thanks dad." She said as she pulled him into an innocent hug, just like she used to when she was younger. When they pulled away Alexander walked towards some of the suitcases he picked up and Gabriella walked towards the door and picked up her handbag on the way.

She walked out of the house and clicked the small button on her car keys. The lights flashed on and off indicating that she had unlocked the car. She then pressed another button and the boot pop open.

Gabriella placed her handbag on the passenger seat and her dad placed her small cases in the boot. Christina walked out of the big house and towards her daughter. She gave her a carrier bag in it had 3 big bags of chips, chocolate bars and 2 sandwiches.

"There is enough for you and the Bolton Family while you are on the aeroplane. I have put some money into your account in case of emergencies. If you need anymore then give us a call and we will put some more in there. Is that ok?" Gabriella nodded as her mother was telling her all the information and was worrying like any other mother would do.

Gabriella kissed her mother as she gave her a big hug; She then turned to her father and did the same. "Don't worry about me I will be fine Troy will make sure that nothing happens to me."

Her mother nodded her head tears glittering in her eyes. "Why are you crying Mama?" Gabriella asked

"My baby is growing up, I want you to be a new born baby again." Tears started cascading down her face.

"Don't worry Gabi; I will look after your mom. You should go or you will be late." Gabriella nodded hugged each parents once again and walked around the car. She climbed in and turned it on; it slowly drove away from the house where Gabriella's parents were standing. Once she had gotten of the drive way she speed up more and drove towards Troy's parent's house.

_twenty minutes later _

Gabriella pulled up outside a manic looking house; Blake was outside putting the suitcases in the trunk. Troy was walking back into the house; he must have already put his bags in the trunk.

Gabriella slowly got out of the car and walked up the small hill towards the house.

"Hey Blake," Gabriella said as she walked past. "You excited about this weekend?" She asked

"Hey Gabriella, Yeah it should be a good weekend." He said still trying to fit his suitcases into the small trunk. She smiled at Blake before walked towards the front door of the small blue house.

Once Gabriella reached the door she knocked, not sure if she should enter, or if they would find it rude if she entered without asking.

Troy started to walk back out to the car his hands filled this time with his mother's bags. He walked towards the door and saw the brunette girl he couldn't wait to see, she was standing rather awkwardly not sure what to do. He walked up to her and dropped the bag that he was holding.

"Hey baby." Troy said walking towards the girl and wrapping his arms around her waist. Gabriella smiled as soon as the warming arm touched her skin, she was so much more relaxed, and she didn't even know she was feeling tense.

Troy picked the bags up again just as his parents walked out of the front door.

_**Half an hour later**_

All four Boltons' and Gabriella were strapped into the car. Jack was driving; Louisa was sitting next to him with the snacks at her feet. Blake, Troy and Gabriella were somehow squished into the back seat.

"How where your parents Gabriella?" Louisa asked making small talk on the way to the airport.

"They are ok, my mom started crying when I was leaving and my dad had to look after her, but apart from that they are ok." Louisa smiled, she knew that even though Troy was older than Gabriella, she would cry when he left, and the same would go for Blake.

They were approaching the airport and Gabriella realised that they wouldn't know where to go.

"If you turn left down this road," Gabriella told Jack without sounding harsh or demanding. "Now if you turn into this little road on the right." They pulled in and stopped at the barrier where a big man wearing a black leather jacket.

"Name?" The man asked

"The aeroplane is in the name of Montez." Gabriella spoke in a loud voice so that the man could hear her through the front window that Jack had opened.

"First name?"

"It is my dad's plane. So Alexander."

"Ok, I will get someone to take you to the plane. Thank you Ms Montez." Gabriella smiled at the man, as the barrier lifted and the truck with the orange flashing light on top was stopped in front of the car.

They followed the truck and as they turned the corner and stopped outside of the private jet. Gabriella looked at the faces of all of the Boltons. They were all filled with Shock and excitement.

XOXO

Ok this chapter isn't really the best but it is kind of a fill in chapter.

_Next time:_

_New York City, shopping. _

_Troyella_

_And HAIRPSRAY!! _


	23. I Love New York

_Disclaimer: _

_I don't own High school musical or any of the characters Affiliated with High school Musical; they are product of Disney enterprise Inc. The writer of this story has nothing to do with High school and doesn't get any sort of money for writing these stories. Any copyright infringement is not intended and is not wanted. _

_**I Love New York!!**_

Gabriella, Troy, Louisa, Blake and Jack had all arrived in New York City. They were standing at the airport after their 5 hour flight, they had all got their bags and were waiting for a taxi to come and take them to the airport. A yellow cab pulled up and a short and a short man got out, he opened the trunk of the bright yellow car. He picked up the first of the suitcases, it was Blake's suitcase first because that was the closest one to him, and he placed it into the trunk and pushed it straight to the back.

"Where to?" The short man asked as he picked up Louisa's suitcase that was a white and blue, it had vertical lines going across it. Once again he picked it up and placed it into the trunk, this time he placed it on top of Blake's.

"Hotel 50/50. 50, 50th street" Louisa told the man standing in front of her. He picked up Gabriella's Troy's and Jack's suitcases, he somehow fitted them all into the small trunk. All five of the clan climbed in to the taxi. Jack, Louisa, Troy and Blake sat on the seats while Gabriella sat on Troy's lap, as their wasn't enough room for them all to sit down. Troy had his arm wrapped around Gabriella's waist to make sure that nothing would happen to her. She places a sweet and gentile kiss on his cheek, almost to say thank you for his protectiveness, the way that he always without thinking he would do the kindest things to show that he would do anything to keep her safe .

"I am so tired," Louisa said her head softly dropping into his shoulder. Gabriella yawned illustrating that she was also tired, Troy smiled at his beautiful girlfriend.

The short driver pulled up outside a tall building, it had windows running all the way up in an organised way. Above the black glass door, a sign with the neat silver lettering with _50/50_ written on it. The man got out of the yellow cab and opened one of the doors to where the family was sitting. He carried on round the car and opened the trunk; he started pulling out suitcase after suitcase, placing them on the sidewalk.

Everybody climbed out of the cab; they picked their bags up and carried or rolled them into the lobby of the hotel after paying the man who had taken them from the airport to the hotel.

A woman dressed in a black pinstriped skirt and blazer, under it was crisp cream blouse. "Good evening, welcome to 50, 50. My name is Vanessa." The blond haired woman said, a big smile- probably fake, but it didn't seem like it- graced her delicate features.

"What name are you booked under?" she asked turning to look at her computer.

"Bolton." Jack said simply, she started typing into the computer.

"We have 3 rooms booked in the name of Bolton." The woman said a bit confused,

"Yes, that is right. We have three rooms booked." Louisa said

The blond nodded and got out 6 cards that she swiped through the machine. She placed 2 cards in each envelope. She handed all three of the cards to Louisa.

"Thanks," Louisa said before they all walked away from the main desk. "Ok, so we have room 110, 111 and 137" Louisa said.

"Why don't Blake and I go in 137 and you guys and Gabi in 110 and 111?" Troy said to his family, he wasn't saying this because he wanted to get away from his girlfriend. His parents always but Troy and Blake together, it was simple, nothing would ever happen to either of them, they would look after each other.

Jack and Louisa looked at each and smiled, Louisa nodded at her husband and he turned to his oldest son.

"Well, we were thinking. You're an adult now and as much as I don't want to say this as long as Gabriella's parents will be ok with this. You guys can share a room, and Blake can have his own room." Troy suddenly broke into a smile that made Louisa, Jack and Gabriella happy.

They all handed out the keys; 110 to Jack and Louisa, 111 to Blake and 137 to Tory and Gabriella. The Parents decided that as Blake was only a teenager, if he was in his own room then they wanted him to be near to him. Troy and Gabriella were fine with having their room not near to his parents.

They all rode the elevator up to the first floor. Where their rooms were, they all walked towards the first room; the parents. "Ok, we will meet here in an hour and go out to explore." Jack said looking at his watch checking what time they needed to meet. They all nodded and started to walk off towards their rooms.

Troy slid the card through the swiping device on the door. They both brought their suitcases into the lobby of the hotel room. Troy suddenly turned around once he and Gabriella had put their suitcases down. Troy picked Gabriella up, throwing her over his shoulder; he walked over to the bed and through Gabriella down on the bed. Troy straddled her waist and ticked her; Gabriella started shrieking as she tried to get away from her boyfriend. She managed to get out from under her boyfriend. She ran as fast as she could to the other side of the little coffee table in the middle of the small lounge area. Troy was one side and Gabriella was the other, each dead still watching to see when the other would make their first move.

Suddenly Troy ran around the table and Gabriella ran the other way away from him. She ran to the door, looking behind her to see troy still after her. She pulled the door open and started to make her way down the corridor she ran and ran.

Stop.

Troy had caught up with her, his arms locked around her waist. He pulled her close to his body and placed a gentile kiss on her neck telling her that he had finished with tickling her. After feeling the kiss she relaxed into his touch as he picked her up bridal style and carried her into the bedroom of their hotel room. Gentile kissing her forehead and then placing her on the bed.

Gabriella turned her head to look at the clock, they only had half an hour until they said they would meet everyone outside the parents room. Gabriella slowly got out of Troy's arms, "We should start getting ready for going out." Troy nodded his head and got off the bed walking over to their suitcases and bringing them into the bedroom. Gabriella started unpacking her suitcase, looking to see what she could wear for the rest of the day. She pulled out a mini ripped denim skirt, a black top and white cardigan with white dolly shoes. Troy got changed into his knee length Surfer shorts and a baby blue top that made his eyes stand out and with Gabriella around they sparkled.

Gabriella grabbed her black handbag. Troy slipped the key into his pocket and held his hand put for Gabriella to take. She slipped her hand in his, their finger automatically entwined.

_Half An Hour Later_

Everybody was walking round 5th avenue looking at all the shops them past. The stood in front of Bloomingdales, Gabriella always went in when she came to New York.

"Oh, I love Bloomingdales," Louisa said looking at all the manikins they stood tall in the shop window dress head to toe in the latest fashion.

"Well, why don't we go in then?" Jack asked knowing his wife would love to go into the shop that she always saw in friends and other TV shows. Louisa's face broke into a smile, as she walked into the shop with her husband, two sons and Gabriella trailing behind her.

Gabriella smiled as she saw the mother walking around the shop; she looked like she was living her dream. Louisa walked over to a jewellery stand; a dark haired woman was dressed in a dress and jacket.

Louisa looked into the glass cabinet; her eyes were pulled towards a pair of juicy over sized sunglasses. She also looked at an old fashioned looking necklace, it had the face of a woman on it. She saw the price of the jewellery and walked away, and walked away. She then walked over to the clothes section, Gabriella and Troy walked away looking at clothes for themselves, mainly Gabriella. She looked around the shop and saw a black beret hat with sequins all over it. She loved it and had to have one. She tried it on to show Troy, who smiled and kissed her nose, this could only mean he liked it.

Gabriella walked down the aisle and saw the swimsuit section. Blake looked at his mother the towards Gabriella and Troy, He sighed at sat down on one of the seats by the changing rooms. This was going to be a _long day._

XOXOX

Anonymous reviews are always accepted.


	24. Hairspray

Gabriella woke up to the feeling of Troy's arms wrapped around her waist. They were lying in the bed in the hotel room. She loved the warmth Troy gave her as he slept.

_Ring, Ring._

The shrill sound of Troy's phone woke the half asleep couple. Troy woke up wishing he could sleep for a lot longer. Troy moaned before sitting up and looking for the hideous object that had woken him. He picked the phone up from the bedside table, flipping the phone open.

"Hello." The sound of Troy's groggy voice said into the phone. A few mumbled words could be heard but nothing that made sense to anyone but Troy and whoever was on the other end.

"Oh Hi," Troy said a little more awake than the first time. The mumbles were heard again but this time it went on for longer.

"Right." Troy said not giving any clues to what the convocation was about. Gabriella sat next to him, trying to work out who was on the phone and what they wanted. Mumbling continued for a while making Gabriella more confused about what the phone call would be about.

"That sounds great." Troy said again mumbling continued "Thank you, that is brilliant." Troy said a smile on his face.

"That is great, thank you ever so much." Troy said saying goodbye and then hanging up the phone.

He placed it back on the side table. He sat there, Gabriella just looking at him waiting for something to happen, for him to tell her what it was or show something to do with the phone call. Nothing happened, they just sat there.

Until suddenly, she broke "What was the convocation about?" She finally asked when she thought she might pop with the anticipation.

"Oh not much really," he replied Cooley "just, I got the part in Hairspray." He said with a smile on his face.

Gabriella suddenly let out a scream of excitement before jumping on top of her boyfriend. "Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh Troy," Gabriella screamed at her boyfriend, as he smiled at her.

Gabriella jumped up and down on the bed. She giggled as she calmed down and lay down next to Troy.

"I am so proud of you baby," Gabriella said as she moved over and kissed him softly on the lips.

XOXO

Gabriella and Troy walked down stairs towards the hotels breakfast room, where they were meeting the rest of the group. When they got into the breakfast room they saw the two Bolton parents sitting at the table. Troy and Gabriella walked over to the table and sat down with them.

"Good morning," Gabriella said as she sat down.

"Good morning, you seem very happy this morning Zac." Louisa said looking at the big smile on her son's face. Blake walked into the room and sat down next to Gabriella as Louisa was talking.

"Probably because he got laid last night," Blake said as Troy and Gabriella blushed. His parents were also blushing at the thought of their son having sex, they had never really thought about Troy and Gabriella doing that sort of stuff.

"Actually the reason why I am so happy is that I got a phone call this morning from Stuart, the director of Hairspray," Troy said to his family.

"What did he say?" Louisa asked really excitedly

"Well ..." Troy paused and looked around the table and then at Gabriella who smiled at him. "I got the part." He said as his mom jumped out of her chair and rushed over to her son, giving him a bone crushing hug.

"I am so happy for you," Louisa said walking over to her Chair "Oh, my baby is all grown up." She said clapping her hands together a massive smile covering her face.

"Congratulations big bro. You will rock." Blake said while slapping his hand on his back.

"Well, it kind of fits that we are going to see Hairspray tonight really doesn't it." Jack said

"I was thinking that we could spend the day in Central Park today." Louisa said

"Do we have to?" Blake asked and Troy looked like he agreed.

"Yes, we can have fun. Play soccer and sunbath and just do things as a family, like we used to when you were younger"

"But, were not three anymore." Troy said.

"It sounds like fun to me." Gabriella said. Troy looked at the smile on her face she looked so cute with excitement in her eyes.

"I guess it could be fun." Troy said looking at Gabriella as his mom smiled a satisfactory smile.

_**An Hour Later**_

Gabriella is dressed in short jeans and a white 'wife beater' top, and her head in pigtails. Troy is wearing surf shorts and a blue top. They were both lying in the middle of central Park; Louisa had brought a red checked blanket for them to lie on.

Jack and Blake were playing basketball in one of the courts by where Troy and Gabriella were, Louisa was taking pictures if her husband and youngest son. Gabriella lay with her head resting on Troy's chest; his arm was wrapped around her upper body.

"You know, this is actually nice. I thought it would be boring and we would have nothing to do. I know it sounds cheesy but I like not doing anything with you." Troy said kissing the top of her head.

At the basketball court, Jack saw Blake coming towards him; Jack had the ball in his hand. He faked left and faked right and ran nearer towards the Basketball hoop. He looked behind him seeing his son come towards him, he looked at the basket and through the basketball in the air and watched as it slowly circled the hoop, getting tantalisingly closer to the bottom of the net. Finally it went through and bounced of the concrete floor. Blake was a quick runner and got the ball just before his father. Louisa watched with a smile as her husband and youngest son, tried to get the ball. She turned around and saw her oldest son and his beautiful girlfriends. Laughing with each as they lay in each other's arms.

That is when it hit her; right now, her life was perfect. Her family were happy and healthy and everything was going well. This is what every mother wants.

XOXOXO

What do you think?

I am not going to do the Hairspray the play, because nothing will really happen. I have seen the play and it is great but I don't really want to. Write it.

Love ya guys!

Lozza

BTW, check out my other story, I have re-written, University of love. But don't worry I am not going to let this story drop. If anything I am better at adding to this story now.

I am also getting really organised about my stories.


	25. introducting Friends

Troy had all his friends at his house, they were all about to go over to Gabriella's so that their friends could meet and hang out for the first time. He had Chad, Zeke, Jason and Kelsi at his house almost ready to go out, they were waiting for just one person. Normally your first thought about it been a girl would sound the most sensible, but not with this group of friends Chad was the one they were waiting for; his big bushy hair wasn't doing whatever he was trying to get it to do.

"Come on man, we need to go." Troy said to his best friend

"I am, but my hair isn't going right. I need to get it to look good." He said running a black wide toothed comb through his hair as he was looking in the mirror that was located in the hallway of Troy's parent's house.

"Ok, I guess I am finished now" Chad said after a while, although it seemed to look the same he obviously thought it look a lot better. Troy decided not to say that it looked the same because otherwise he would never get to go and see Gabriella. They all managed to get out of the house and all in Troy's SUV. Finally they were away.

Troy drove down the road, with Jason, Kelsi and Zeke in the back chatting about what they think Gabriella is like.

"Guys, will you shut up about my girlfriend." Troy shouted at them in a playful manner. They all laughed and joked their way to Gabriella's house. They pulled into the area of Santa Maria all the houses where grand rich people's houses. They were all the size of at least 3 houses that were located in the area they had grown up in.

"Wow," Kelsi said as she looked at some of the ornate sculptures that were part of the houses. They were like the things you see in movies about the rich people.

They pulled up outside a white house, it was large like all the other houses but it didn't seem like it was showing off as much as the others. It seemed to have simple beauty that the other houses lacked because of their Fancy sculptures and Gold iron gates. They parked the car in the large drive and walked towards the wooden front door.

Troy stood at the front of his friends and knocked on the large door, after a few seconds sound of talking came from inside the house and Gabriella opened the door to reveal herself and her friends standing in the large foyer.

"Hi, Welcome." Gabriella said to everybody as they all pilled through the door. Gabriella smiled at all of Troy's friends. She introduced all her friends; Dean, Danny, Taylor and Sharpay.

"We normally have Hayden as well, but he is babysitting his little brother." Gabriella said after all the introductions had been done. "Shall we go into the kids' room?" Gabriella asked everybody, obviously only her friends answered as no one else knew what she was going on about. Now you could quite easily wonder what the hell a "Children's room' was. Well, it was a room that was originated when Gabriella was a baby. When Gabriella was a baby her mother would invite friends round and Gabriella and all the other children would be placed in the room where all Gabriella's toys lived, this was referred to as the children's room. As Gabriella grew up the room changed and adapted to the sort of things Gabriella was into, but it was still the children's room. At the moment the room was decorated with brown paint and aqua blue paint in the shape of flowers; the sofa was a brown colour, it was light and could easily been pushed around so it was perfect for Gabriella and her friends to have sleepovers.

"This is a lovely room Gabriella." Zeke, Troy's friend said.

"Thank you." Gabriella said smiling at the room. "We all helped decorate it, we had so much fun. We took that picture when we had finished." She said pointing at a frame filled with ten different pictures. In the middle was a picture of all her friends in a line; their hair was messy, their clothes had paint splashes on them but they had massive smiles on their faces. There was one smaller one next to it; it must have been taken when they were part way through paining. Dean and Hayden were stood in their dirt jeans and t-shirts a paint brush in their hands and they were both kissing Gabriella on each cheek while Gabriella had a huge grin on her face and also had a paintbrush in her hand.

Everybody looked at the pictures of the friends and smiled. If you only ever saw those pictures you would be able to tell that these teenagers had a strong and magical bond that some people never found. "So what film shall we watch?" Dean said pulling everybody away from the pictures and they saw him standing by the DVD's and looking through them all.

After ten minutes they had managed to sort out what DVD's to watch. They decided to watch Licensed to wed, everybody sat down on the seats. Zeke, Jason and Kelsi sat on one sofa, while Chad, Sharpay and Taylor sat on the other one. Everybody else was in large floor space on Bean bags or Cushions.

Troy and Gabriella were on two large cushions both lying on their stomachs. Troy has his arm wrapped around Gabriella's lower back. Everybody else was lying on their stomachs or leaning against the wall or the arm of the sofa.

At random parts in the film Troy would lean down and kiss Gabriella's cheek. It was brilliant been in a relationship and getting their friends used to seeing them as a couple.

They all realised these people could well become really good friends, the people that they can look for when there is trouble.

TROYELLA ~~~~~~TROYELLA~~~~~~~TROYELLA~~~~~~~~~TROYELLA~~~~~~~~~

Well tell me what you think. I am starting up a quiz again.

I would also like to apologise for not writing for a while, my laptop was broken and I couldn't find inspiration.

Check out the Story I have started re-writing, 'University of Love'.

_**QUIZ**_

How many hats does Kelsi wear in High School Musical 1?__


	26. Leaving

**HI I am sorry I tried I don't think it is that great but PLEASE review **

Gabriella watched as Troy pulled his bag out of the car, he was leaving. It would be six months before he would return. Gabriella watched everything he did hoping that it would all stay fresh in her mind until he returned.

She was so wrapped up in memorising everything about him that she hadn't realise he had stopped what he was doing and was staring at her. He put his bag on the floor and moved to stand next to her wrapping his arms around her slim waist. She suddenly snapped out of her own little world when she felt his strong arms.

"Hey," he said lightly when she looked at him. Her smile was weak and her eyes didn't sparkle like normal. "Everything will be find." He promised "You can phone me whenever and as soon as I land I will phone you." He told her hoping it would make her feel at least a little better.

Troy's dad walked over to the trunk and started piling Troy's bags onto the trolleys that belong to the airport. Gabriella hid her face into Troy's T-shirt wishing that this day would just go away. She knew it was the best thing Troy could do, who knows what it could do to his career but she just wished he could do it from home rather than in stupid Canada (A/N: no disrespect, just for the story.) Troy pulled away and looked into her brown eyes, they seemed so sad as they glistened with tears that she was begging not to fall.

They slowly walked up to the main airport were Troy's plane would be taking off from. They all walked to the check in area, Troy keeping Gabriella attached to his side as they waited in the line. Troy knew that his mom probably wanted to see him and he was been selfish keeping Gabriella with him rather than paying attention to his parents who were probably wanting to spend their last moments with him, but Gabriella was really important to him he wanted to spend his last few moments with her.

Once they got to the front a woman with bleached blond hair was dressed in the regulation uniform. It was a tight dark blue skirt that went to just under her knee. A white blouse was under a dark blue Jacket. Her small hat matched and her hair was pulled back into a bun.

"Hello, Welcome to American Airlines how can I help you." The woman said with a smile plastered on her face.

"Yes, I am booked on the flight to Canada." Troy said to the woman behind the desk. He handed over his tickets that the Stuart's assistant Vanessa had sent to him.

"Right Ok, you are also flying with ten other people some of them have arrived but not all of them. Can I have your passport please." The woman asked and Troy handed his passport over to the woman.

She clicked a few button on her keyboard and clicked the mouse a few times before letting all of Troy's bags go through and onto the sorting area.

"Thank you very much, your flight it expected to leave at 11:35, you will need to be at your boarding gate at 11:00. Please check the televisions around the terminal. You have to go through security by 10:45. Enjoy your flight." She said giving him all of the information that he would need.

Troy picked up his backpack and connected his hand with her. They all walked to the escalator and stepped on. Troy had to go through security soon but none of them wanted him to go.

"I will miss you." Gabriella said as they walked along, she said it so quietly Troy almost couldn't hear. He looked down to see if she had spoken or if it was his imagination, tears slipped down her face and Troy did all he could.

He stopped walking he let his bag drop on the floor and he just wrapped Gabriella in his arms. Her head got lost in his chest while his arm went round her back and the other stroked her hair softly and lovingly. "Baby, I am going to miss you too. But I will phone every day. You will be sick of me in a month, I promise nothing will happen. When I get back it will be me and you as always." He said soothing his girlfriend. People walked past smiling sadly at the young couple, you could feel their pain just by looking at them.

Gabriella pulled away and wiped her eyes, grabbing Troy's hand again. They all walked the rest of the way to the security point, where only Troy could continue through.

He walked over to his dad who gave him a hug, forget about been mainly he was away for 6 months. Then his mother he kissed her on the check and embraced her in a hug that was meant to convey all his love through it. "I love you mom." He whispered in her ear. Next was his little brother, he did a manly pat on the back and then pulled him into his arms giving him a hug even though he knew his brother would complain about his 'rep' been ruined. Last was Gabriella, he looked her in the eyes and said "if you need anything. Give me a call. I will answer it always." Gabriella nodded knowing that if she spoke she would burst out crying. He pulled her into a hug and smelt her smell hoping to keep it with him for as long as possible.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear without thinking then froze. They hadn't said that yet; and when he was leaving for 6 months probably wasn't the best time to say it. He pulled back and looked at her shocked face knowing that she was wishing she hadn't said it. Thinking that he wouldn't say it back, he looked her straight in her brown eyes and said in a loud but soft voice "I love you too." He kissed her on the lips not caring what his family thought. "Don't forget that." He said he pulled her in one last time and let go.

"See you guys." He said to everyone. He walked towards the security guard, handing his passport and boarding card. He put his bag on the convey belt for the scanner and turned around looking at his mom in tears in her dads arms, his brother waving with a smile on his face, knowing he would have fun, and Gabriella with a small smile trying so hard not to cry, so he wouldn't remember her like that. He walk through the security check and out of sight.

He was gone, for six months.


	27. The cast meeting

All the facts about the actors are not true. I simply made the facts up for the story. 

**Disclaimer: The characters and places used in this story are owned by their original owners. Any characters that are biased on or have the same name as a real people have nothing to do them. Anything in this story is for entertainment purposes and nothing that the characters do or say reflect the real people. No copyright infringement was meant by writing this story. **

The cast meeting

Troy looked up at the tall hotel that stood in front of him. It must have been 30 floors or so, it had a green canopy outside the front door and big oak doors. Men in green suits were walking around parking cars and taking luggage.

He walked in and went to the reception where a man older than Troy by a few years was standing. "Good morning welcome to the Marriott hotel. How may I help you?"

"Hi, I am Troy Bolton. I am here with hairspray." The man then started clicking on his keyboard looking for whatever he needed.

"Ahh, yes." He said after a few moments. "You need to go to conference room 11B. If you go straight on behind me you will need to turn left and you will see a sign. The number will be next to the door." The man said and smiled at him Troy then thanked him and walked off.

He followed the man's instructions and saw the sign, he looked to his left and saw a huge corridor filled with doorways each leading to Conference rooms and dining spaces. The whole corridor was filled with a blue carpet that had a pattern with other colours on. The doors were, once again, tall oak double doors.

Troy started down the corridor glancing at the numbers on each side of him, as well as peeping into a few of the doors. _Conference room 1B_ stood next to him the 2B and it continued until he got closer. Room 8 arrived and Troy got slightly nervous. Although he had meet some of the people in the auditions, this would be the first time meeting them all, as a cast. What if he made a fool of himself or didn't get along with the other actors.

_Room 9. _There are meant to be big important actors in there, Hollywood actors. What was he doing? He was only Troy Bolton; he couldn't act alongside Hollywood mega bucks actors.

_Room 10. _Ok he needed to calm down, he couldn't back out now. He had to go along with it. He could just spend the whole time with the actors he had already met, they were nice enough. He didn't have to spend any unnecessary time with anyone else.

_Room 11_. This was it. He had arrived to the meeting. He took a big deep breath to prepare himself before walking into the meeting room. Once he walked into the room he saw the standard dark oak conference table that were in all of the conference rooms he had seen. He also saw, some of the cast from the auditions.

Ashley Fitzpatrick was sitting at the table she was dressed in skinny jeans and a long red top, she accessorized it with a long necklace with a strawberry at the end. She smiled at Troy as he walked into the room and gave him a small wave.

"Hey Troy," Stuart, the director said to Troy when he saw that he had entered the room. Troy said his hellos to everyone and Stuart's assistant, Vanessa told him what would be happening that day.

_Half an hour later_

Everybody had arrived to the hotel and they all sat in conference room 11B. "Ok, welcome everybody." Stuart said from where he was standing at the top of the table. "we are going to start with an introduction, tell everybody your name and a bit about yourself as well as some bits of acting you have done."

"I will start, Hi my name is Stuart Shank, I have directed many film including Fame and Mr Clause. I got married 2 years ago and my wife will probably be coming out and spending a lot of time with us." Stuart said then looked at John Travolta who was sat next to him.

"Hi, I am john Travolta; I am most famous for staring in Grease and Saturday night fever. I am married and have 2 children." john told everybody.

"Hi, I am Ashley Fitzpatrick; I have been in plays since I was 10. I haven't been in any famous films but I have been in a few small films including Red riding hood. I have 3 siblings and we all still live with my parents." She told everyone

After a while it was Troy's turn. "Hi, I am Troy Bolton, I have been in loads of plays and a few films including Daydreamer and Graduation. I still live at home with my mom, dad and little brother." He smiled thinking of his family. It moved on to the next person.

Another 15 minutes and the introductions had finished. Troy had got to know so much information about his co-workers; he was no longer worried about what the next six months would be like. Everyone seemed so kind and caring, even the adults who were so well known and had been in so many films seemed to care about the younger, newer actors.

"Ok guys. We are going to break everyone into groups so you can get to know the people that you will be mainly acting with." Stuart said

"Ok so Troy and Ashley you two can pair up and get to know each other. Courtney and John you two can work together. Charlotte, Velma Von Tussle, and Harry Swan, Corny Collins." He carried on talking telling everybody who they were paired with.

Troy and Ashley sat at the end of the table near the corner of the room. "So how have you been since the auditions?" Ashley asked her co-star.

"I have been good actually. You?" he asked

"Yeah, it has been nice. I have actually spent a lot of time at home. I don't get much of that now a days." She told him "how are you and that girl, I can't remember her name?"

"Gabriella, yeah she is good. I spoke to her shortly last night but not for long as she was going to bed." Troy told Ashley, a smile graced his face as he thought of his girlfriend, and he wondered what she was doing now.

"Alright, don't go off into lovey dovey land" Ashley laughed at the look on Troy's face.

They carried on catching up on their lives, getting to know each other. They also talked about their ideas for their characters and the relationship between them.

XOXO

Hi, sorry it was a bit shorter than normal. I had writer block and finally got over it when I started to write this chapter.

_TRIVIA QUESTION: _What does Sharpay's license plate say?


	28. Voting the head boygirl

**Disclaimer: The characters and places used in this, story are owned by their original owners. Any characters that are biased on or have the same name as a real people have nothing to do them. Anything in this story is for entertainment purposes and nothing that the characters do or say reflect the real people. No copyright infringement was meant by writing this story and no money was made in the making of this story. **

Dedicated to;alyssa678954 (sorry this was meant to be in chapter 26), BabyZanessa. Both because of Trivia questions. Well done.

_Head girl _

Gabriella walked into home room and smiled at her friends. They were all sat in their normal seats with Gabriella's seat pretty much in the middle of them all as they sat around in a circle. Gabriella smiled as she looked at her table, a small cupcake sat in the middle of her desk. She walked towards her friends and smiled at them when they saw her.

"Hey Gabs." Sharpay said when she saw her friend. "How are you feeling?" she asked, they all knew Troy had gone to Canada on Saturday. That is why the cupcake was sat on the desk and why her friends seemed so kind and friendly with her.

"I am actually good thank you." Gabriella told her friends "Troy phoned me last night, he was getting settled in his room. And had just met all the cast."

"Well that is great." Hayden said as she sat down in her seat.

Mrs Darbus walked in and stepped onto the black stage at the front of the classroom. "Welcome, Students, to another grand week." Mrs Darbus said in her normal dramatic voice. She walked to the computer that sat at the very edge of the stage and brought the register up. She started calling out the names of people who were in the class.

"Witney Mason, Harriett Close, Jordan Fence, Harry Marie, Lucy-Anne Smith, Dean Houston, Mary Queen." Mrs Darbus said calling out the names of the students and waiting for them to say 'here' or 'yes'. "Susan Sure, Danny Morgan." The names continued until they got to Kristy Flair, the last girl on the register.

A few minutes after the register had been taken a woman's voice came from the speaker in attached to the wall in the corner of the room. "Good morning Students, Welcome to another week at East High private school." The woman said in one of those business like tones that sounded so fake and happy. "We have a busy week this week, with the basketball game against 'Corpus Christi high school' which will be taking place at home on Wednesday." Most people in the class cheered and the woman even stopped talking knowing that this would happen.

"But the biggest thing that is happening this week is the head girl/boy selection. Today you will all have a turn to go to the main reception area where the ballot box will be." The woman started explaining "Each year group and class will have a time slot to go down and vote. You can vote for anyone of the seniors. Your teachers will have your times with them. That will be all, enjoy your day."

"Your time slot for voting is 10:00-10:15. I would advise that you get there at 10:00 or as close as possible. Don't forget this can really affect the rest of your year, so you need to vote." Mrs Darbus told them as the bell rang and everybody walked out of the room.

"Shall we meet at the lockers at 10:00 so we can go to vote together?" Taylor asked and everybody agreed before walking off to their first lesson.

*

Finally 10:00 rolled around and Gabriella was so excited to finally get to walk of the world's most boring class of general history. As soon as the time on the interactive white board changed to 10:00 Gabriella raised her hand in the air trying to get the teachers attention. The teacher looked over at Gabriella "yes Miss Montez." The teacher asked the young brunette. "Umm, well it is 10 o'clock some of us have to go and vote for head boy and girl." The teacher looked at Gabriella in a questioning way and then at the board where the time ticked over to 10:01.

"Ok Miss Montez, you and any other people in your class can go to the reception. I will see you later in class or I will see you next lesson." The teacher said before letting them go.

Gabriella walked towards her locker, when she reached the locker and she was the first one there because she got out so quickly. She leant against the lockers waiting for her friends; Taylor was the first to arrive after Gabriella. After a few minutes their whole group of friends had arrived and they started walking towards the main entrance.

When they arrived there was a queue to sign in and get your voting slip and then go into the voting booth, they stood at the back of the queue. They slowly got closer to the front of the queue. They saw some people that they knew coming from inside the voting booth, often some people would say hello to them before walking off.

When they reached the front of the queue they saw a girl and a boy, the head girl and boy at the moment. "Names and class?" the girl asked Gabriella and the boy asked Dean

"Gabriella Montez, class 09B" she told the girl called Veronica. She nodded and ticked Gabriella off her list, and handed her a piece of paper with only a small bit of writing on it.

_Head Boy: _______________________

_Head girl__________________________

_Please remember that both Head boy and girl must come from the senior year. _

Gabriella walked into the voting booth; she tried to think of who would be good as their head boy.

She thought and then she realised who would be the best head boy; her brother, Hayden Jacobs. She wrote his name down in her beautifully elegant hand writing.

She didn't have to think about head girl it was simple, her best friend Taylor Mckessie. She wrote that name down as well and walked out of the booth with a smile on her face. She knew the two people she had chosen would be brilliant as head girl/boy, they would work well together and they would make a big difference in the school.

"Who did you vote for?" Dean asked as she walked over to them. Gabriella shook her head "I am not going to tell you until later after the winners are announced." She said giving them a cheeky smile. The bell rang breaking the convocation, they all said goodbye and walked off to their next lesson.

*

Gabriella sat in her last lesson, Media studies. She was writing down the notes from the class into her multicoloured ring bound notebook.

"Looking at this advert," Mr Cartrite said clicking a button and a power point slide showed up on the interactive white board. "What audience do you think they are trying to attract?" the advert was of a silver car with a woman in the background standing by her front door.

"It is for people who are looking to buy a car?" one of the boys asked.

"yes." The teacher said "but can you be more specific?" He then picked on Taylor

"Well, it would be someone with a full time job which would probably be a manger or something, because otherwise they wouldn't be able to afford a car like that brand new." The teacher nodded his head in agreement.

"That is very true Miss Mckessie and well done you have looked deeper than the obvious." Gabriella was picked next.

"It is been advertised mainly at high power women. In the background is a woman by her front door. As Taylor said you would have to have quite a lot of money to be able to buy it. I think that it is likely to be in a magazine that high profile women would be reading. It would not be in Ok or NOW magazine." Gabriella explained

"That is really good Gabriella. You have given reasoning and ideas of the type of magazine you think it would be seen in. This is the sort of thing you will need to do in your exams and essays." He explained to the class.

"Could James Rover, Witney Morris, Paul ester, Charlotte Roy, Gabriella Montez and Laurence Tomlin please make their way to the Head masters office immediately." The woman said in a much more business like tone than that morning a stricter tone had also been used this time. This tone was only ever used in bad situations.

_Authors Note. _

_I hope that you enjoyed this Chapter. _

_The person who writes the 100__th__ review, you will get a part in the story. Good luck ___

_**TRIVIA**_

_Answer: _Sharpay's license plate is Fabulus.

_Question: Chad wore 5 different T-shirts that all have writing on it. Give me a thing written on one of the T-shirts. _

_Well done to_alyssa678954_- she got chapter 25's trivia question right. Kelsi wore 6 hats in HSM_

_BabyZanessa- Look at the answer under Trivia. _


	29. Meeting the head

**Disclaimer: The characters and places used in this story are owned by their original owners. Any characters that are biased on or have the same name as a real people have nothing to do them. Anything in this story is for entertainment purposes and nothing that the characters do or say reflect the real people. No copyright infringement was meant by writing this story and no money was made in the making of this story. **

Dedicated to: BabyZanessa

______________________________________________________________________________

Click, Click, Click. The sound of Gabriella's high heeled shoes clicking on the tiled floor echoed all around the school corridor. When her name was called to go to the principal's office her heart felt like it was in her throat, her head began to spin and the thoughts of why she was needed rushed through her head. The woman had such cold, harsh voice that it must be a bad thing; why else would she use such a voice.

The deserted corridors did nothing to relax Gabriella. The normally lively corridor filled with laughter and jokes, the white wall that had always been the backdrop to the drama and joy of high school life, now was so different. It was silent and the white walls now look garish and blinding. This looked nothing like the school that Gabriella attended; her friends were no long with her. The teachers that always loved her, now she was sure they must hate her. Everything from the moment the woman's Sharp voice said her name seemed so different, she was no longer a goody, goody nerdy girl but one of those girls that spent every Friday afternoon after school sitting with the teachers in detention.

Her walk continued down the corridor, past the bright red lockers and then the East High basketball wall, filled with pictures and notes about the wildcats' basketball team. A voice drifted out of one of the classrooms. A teacher trying to explain something to her students, "if X=2. Then Y=3X-2 then Y would be 4." The teacher tried explaining to the class, Gabriella normally understood Maths and equations so easily but today the work that she had done so well when she was younger now seemed like a confusing list of jumbled letters and numbers.

She carried on walking hoping that the equations and maths would stay there and she could escape from them. The clicking continued as she walked further down the corridor. She arrived at the main reception and walked up the stairs towards the head masters office. When she arrived she saw the golden plaque on the front of the door.

_Mr H. Rodgers _

_Headmaster _

She just stood there looking at the door for a while, trying to give herself the confidence she needed to walk in to the office and wait for the head master to talk to her. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Come in." She heard a females voice call through the door, she was sure it was the same woman who had called her to this office she stood in front of. She opened the door and walked in, the woman who had called her there was a woman in her late thirties, maybe forty something. Her hair was in a in a blond bob, she was dressed in a nice dress. "Hello, I was called to see Mr Rodgers."Gabriella informed the woman.

"Ok, if you would like to go and sit in the waiting room. I will let him know." The woman told her.

Gabriella walked towards the seating area and noticed that Hayden was sat in the seating area as well. She walked over to where he was sitting and sat next to him, he sent her a silent smile and she shot one back. Hayden put his arm around his best friend and pulled her towards him, knowing by the look on her face that she was nervous about what was going to happen.

Both friends sat in silence waiting to see what would happen. As they sat there quietly, they heard the sound of the head master talking to some other student. "You have so much potential, but you need to work with the teachers not against them. We all want you to achieve your best." The always patronising speech could be heard from the other side of the door.

A few minutes went by where neither the student nor teacher could be heard; Gabriella sat wondering if that would be her in a few moments. Hayden must have been thinking the same thoughts because his hand tightened around her small hand making it almost disappear from sight. A sound broke their thoughts; it was the sound of the principles door opening; slowly the man was reviled to them. He was a short man with thick dark black hair; he was dressed in a black suit with white lines going down it, He was also wearing a blue tie. He carried on talking to the student before he even realised that the two students were sitting there.

"Just remember what I told you. You can achieve so much better." Mr Rodgers told the students. Mr Rodgers walk to the door with the student and opened the door for him, letting him know he was there if he ever needed him. The older man turned back around and saw his assistant, she handed him a red paper folder. He then turned and faced Gabriella and Hayden.

"Good Afternoon, Miss Montez, Mr Jacobs. If you would like to follow me, I would like to talk to two in my office." The man said, both teenagers walked behind the man and into his office. When they walked in Gabriella noticed the large plant sitting in the corner of the room. The teachers large desk sat in the middle with the room with one large chair on one side, and on the other side of the desk were two large chairs. The headmaster sat on the side of the desk where there was one chair while the two teenagers sat together on the other side.

"As you both know, today we have had the voting for head boy and girl today." Both teen nodded their heads; they both already know these facts. "well we want to get the opinions of lots of other people about the winners. As you, Gabriella, are in the scholastic decathlon and are a mentor you are good at the academic side of school. While Hayden, you are the captain of the basketball team and used to be on the track and baseball teams, so you are very sporty. These are both big things at East high I think so, I felt that your opinion on this matter would be greatly appreciated."

Once again the teenagers nodded, they were both big among the students at East high, in fact their group of friends were the 'popular' group of friends, if East high has one. Gabriella was one of the studious student's role models, while Hayden was the same but for the sporty and jock type people.

"I have spoken to the teachers, and they all think that the people that the students have picked would be a really good head boy and girl. So we want your thoughts and if you think they will be good then they will be given the job." Both teenagers nodded their head understanding what they were meant to do and how important it was that they took it seriously.

"The People who have been picked by the students and teachers are..." he opened the folder he was given before they walk into the office. He ran his finger down the page and stopped at the bottom where the names must have been.

"Hayden Jacobs and Gabriella Montez."

__________________________________________________________________________________

I would like to apologise for this chapter, this is my 3rd time re-writing this chapter. I have also had tests that I needed to revise for. So this is why it took so long to post!!

**TRIVIA**

Answer: You could have had; I majored in vacation - Warning! Do not read this shirt! - Viva la basketball - He did it - I just look like him

Question: What was Vanessa Hudgens's favourite song in high school musical 2.

I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed. I would also like to remind you that the person with the **100****th**** reviewer **will get a part in the story!!!


	30. English tea

**Disclaimer: The characters and places used in this story are owned by their original owners. Any characters that are biased on or have the same name as a real people have nothing to do them. Anything in this story is for entertainment purposes and nothing that the characters do or say reflect the real people. No copyright infringement was meant by writing this story and no money was made in the making of this story. **

Dedicated: No one got the trivia right. caro9623 you were my 100th reviewer and will soon be in this stroy!

Gabriella was lying in her bedroom, her head resting on the soft pillow. The phone on her bedside table started ringing. She rolled over and picked it up off its stand.

"Hello?" Gabriella asked wondering who it was.

"Hello," a strange voice on the other end said "is that Gabriella Montez?"

"Umm, yes. Who is this?" Gabriella asked still unsure of who the voice belonged to.

Suddenly the voice changed to a well known voice "it's your boyfriend."

A smile suddenly appeared on Gabriella's face, her boyfriend was on the phone talking to her.

"Hey," Gabriella said "how are you?"

"I am really good actually. The cast is really cool and we start filming tomorrow so we are going to celebrate tonight."

"That sounds cool. Hayden and I have to help out at the school tea evening because we are head boy and girl."

"Well, I am sure you will both have fun. I am so proud that you got head girl by the way." Troy told his girlfriend. A voice could be heard from Troy's end of the line.

"I got to go honey; everyone is ready to go out."

"Ok, I will talk to you soon." Gabriella said getting sad that her boyfriend was so far away "I will miss you."

"I will miss you too baby. Love you," Troy said

"I love you too." Gabriella said before they said goodbye.

An hour later, Gabriella was back in her school uniform. Her small black shirt was accompanied by a three-quarter length white blouse, a body hugging black jumper, a sky blue tie and a pair of black high heeled shoes.

Gabriella walked down the grand stair case that went into the lobby, When she reached the bottom she walked away from the door and towards the living room where her mother was.

"Mama," She said to get her mother's attention from some TV show about some woman losing weight. The brown haired woman looked up at her daughter "I have to go to school. I will see you later."

"Ok Gabriella." Her thick accent filled the room; the daughter walked forward and kissed her mother before walking back out of the door and towards the front door. She picked up her handbag and car keys before exiting the house through the posh wooden and glass door.

When she reached the car she pressed the unlock button on the key fob. She then placed her handbag on the passenger seat and putting the key into the ignition. She then started driving down the long winding path, out of the gate of the driveway and towards her school.

When she arrived at school there were only a few cars left from the teachers as non of the parents had arrived yet. She walked into school to see lots of prefects surrounding a confused looking Hayden. She smiled at the sight knowing that this sort of thing wasn't Hayden's best subject.

"How should we set the tables out?" One girl asked.

"Where do we get the water from?"

"What cutlery do we use?"

"When are they arriving?"

"Where will they arrive?"

"Where are the cakes?" Hayden looked more and more confused after each question; he was way over his head.

She walked up to the group of students that were surrounding Hayden and walked into the middle of the group and put her small hand on his shoulder. He seemed to somehow know it was her and that he had been saved from the questions. His sister had arrived.

"Help me." He mumbled just loud enough so that Gabriella could hear and the people asking the questions couldn't. They carried on shouting their questions over each other trying to find the answer they needed.

Gabriella turned away from Hayden and towards the group. "OK, EVERYBODY!" Gabriella shouted to be heard over the voices. Suddenly everybody stopped asking the questions, they wanted to know what was about to happen.

"We need small circles of tables with about 5 chairs around them, Every table must have the lacy table clothes and a mini vase with a flower in it." Gabriella told a group of students who then ran off to do the work.

"Fill the electric tea urn with water from the staff room." She told whoever it was that was asking before. "Use whatever nice cutlery we have you will need cake forks and spoons." A girl nodded her head before her and three friends walked off to find the cutlery. "They will arrive at 6:00, through the front entrance so you need to be ready to meet them and make sure that that area is tidy. We need to do this in a joint effort; we need to show that the prefects of 2009 will be the best. Everything needs to look perfect." Everybody nodded and walked away all about to do their job or find a job to do. It would be a busy evening but they were determined to make it work.

"Thank you for saving me, they were asking so many questions I didn't know who I should ask." Gabriella smiled up at her 'brother'

"It's ok, I didn't think this would be your expertise." Hayden smiled and pulled her into a hug, then walked away from his friend and towards the hall where the English Tea evening would be held.

Half an hour later the tables were together with 5 chairs around the tables. Champaign coloured lacy table clothes adorned all the tables, in the centre of the table a 3 inch high white vase with a small cluster of little pink flowers. At each place setting there was a small plate for cakes which had a pink pattern around the edge. A Cup and saucer with the same pink pattern around the edge, a small tray with milk and sugar in matching bowls lay in the middle of the table. And everyone had a shiny silver spoon and small cake fork along with a Champaign coloured cotton napkin.

"Gabriella." A small blond girl tried to get the brunette girls attention. Gabriella turned to look at her friend and smiled "Where do we put the cakes?" Gabriella directed the girl to the table at the front of the school hall in front of the stage that was covered by the black curtain.

It wasn't long before the parents would start arriving. Gabriella started walking around the hall checking everything was the way it needed to be. Everything looked good, the places were all set. All the tables looked nice. She walked out to the corridor; a few boxes were lying around. "Guys, can you clear up the boxes because the parents will start arriving in a minute and we want to make a good first impression." She said to a group of people that were just standing around.

Literally minutes after the boxes had been put away the first mothers arrived. Two women walked in, they were like the Queen Bee and her sidekick.

Gabriella walked up to the two women "Good Evening Mrs Duggan, Mrs King. How are you today?" I asked in a super polite voice, if we impressed these women we were set. The party would be a hit.

"Hello Gabriella." The Queen Bee, Mrs Duggan said in her normal posh and cocky voice. "I hear you and Hayden planned this event." She said

"Yes, that is correct. All the prefects have helped us though. They will be serving as well." I told the two women.

"Oh there will be people serving?" she said shocked. "Well, enjoy the evening. We will go and find our seat." That is when I knew the evening would go well. We had the Queen Bee's sign of approval.

I had writers block when I started writing this. I have finally got over it today. This Chapter was just because I needed to write and I felt bad about not updating!!

TRIVIA!

Answer: Vanessa's favourite song is 'Work this out.'

Question: What is the name of the country club that Ryan and Sharpay belong too?

Good luck!!


	31. Girls day in

Gabriella turned off the road and pulled up to a large black gate that had bits of metal twisted in different directions making a fancy floral like pattern. Gabriella stuck her hand out of the window and pressed the button on the intercom. After a few second a woman's smooth voice came from the metal box. "Hello, Evans household." The voice said

"Hello, I am Gabriella Montez. I am here to see Sharpay." Gabriella said and the black gates slowly opened letting the car through and into the driveway. Once she had reached the house after the long driveway the maid was waiting with the door already open for her. Gabriella quickly parked the car and got out after grabbing her handbag from the seat next to him.

"Good Afternoon Miss Montez," the maid said in the same smooth voice that had been heard over the intercom.

"Good Afternoon." Gabriella said to the maid before walking up the stairs and towards Sharpay's room. When she reached the top of the stairs she saw the cream coloured walls was accompanied by pictures of the family. A really cute picture of Sharpay when she was younger graced the wall. The small girl had blond hair framing her face as she was tottering in a large garden with a white dress and a pink bow in her hair. She walked up to the door that leads to Sharpay's room; it was a plain white door that went with the cool and calm atmosphere of the hallway.

Gabriella pushed the door open and the sight of the room was a very big contrast to the calm room she was standing in. The door was in the right hand corner of Sharpay's large room. A double bed was pressed against the middle of the wall opposite where Gabriella stood. As you would expect it was a rich pink that would make even Barbie blush. Above the bed was _Sharpay_ written in white cursive writing. In the left hand of the room a sofa and armchair that was white cotton like material that matched the colour of the bed linen.

"Hey Babes." Sharpay said as her friend walked in through the door way. Sharpay, along with Taylor, was sitting on the floor with making up and nail varnish all around them. Gabriella sat down next to Sharpay and looked at the nail varnish in front of her.

"So shall we get on with the makeovers?"Sharpay asked as she walked into her en-suit bathroom, when she walked back into the room she was carrying a water foot massager. She plugged it in and they filled it up with water before turning it on and watched it as the water started to bubble. Gabriella slipped of her shoes and socks before placing her feet in the massager. Once she had finished she wiped her feet on the towel, she moved aside and let Gabriella put her feet in the massager. The bubbles kind of tickled her feet and made all her muscles in her feet relax. Once she felt like she was really relaxed she took her feet out of the bowl and dried her feet before Taylor put her feet in. Taylors relaxation was disrupted by the doorbell ringing, so she ended up been in their longer than the other two. When she got out and had dried off, the girls went down the stairs to find some snack; which were healthy as they were having a health and beauty day.

When they got down Sharpay walked towards the living room rather than the kitchen, the other girls followed her rather confused to where they were going. Once they reached the living room they didn't see what they expected, instead of the sofa, television and seats that would normally be there was replaced with three massage tables and three women dressed in black trousers and black wrap around tops with a nurse's watch on them.

"Girls, I though rather than painting each other's nails, and probably make a mess of it all. We could, well I could, pay people to do them for us." She said moving her hands to display the room behind her.

Five minutes later all of the girls were lying on the massage table under the thin cotton cover. Each girl had a woman who was massaging them. Sharpay's massager woman was a petit with brunette hair. She was giving the extravagant blond a hand massage. Taylor and Gabriella were both have back and neck massages by brunette women as well. The sweet lavender fragrance of the oil they were using filled their noses and the room around them. Gabriella felt as the nimble fingers of the woman standing above her worked at all her aches pain and knots in her muscles.

The soothing fingers made all three of the girls silent until Sharpay was so relaxed and was enjoying the feeling on her back so much that she let a small moan slip out from her lips. Both Gabriella and Taylor burst into giggles when they heard their friend moan. After a lot of giggles the friends started joking around while still been massaged.

After an hour of been massaged the girls went back upstairs and started painting each other's nails. They knew it was stupid; down stairs sat three women who were trained to give the best manicures in the area but it wasn't the same. Every girly sleepover all over the world consisted of friends painting each other's nails.

"If you could marry anyone then who would it be?" Taylor asked her friends

"Hmm, Orlando Bloom.... Johnny Deep... wait no Johnny Deep." Sharpay kept spurting out the 2 names. "Uhh, I can't decide!" she dramatically through her arms in air meaning that the carefully applied nail varnish was ruined.

"Sharpay!" both girls screamed at her

"Oops," she said carefully checked her nails.

Taylor shook her head at her friend. "What about you Gabs? Who would you marry?"

"Hmm, I would marry..." Gabriella paused "I don't really know I am happy with Troy."

"So you would marry Troy?" Sharpay asked

"Well, I don't really know if we are serious enough for me to think about marriage." She said to her friends

"Yes Gabriella that is very true, and me and Orlando we are practically married with three kids." Sharpay said sarcastically. "Who would you marry Tay?"

"Well I don't really know.., Keanu Reeves maybe?" Taylor said the girls looked shocked they didn't expect Taylor to choose someone like Keanu Reeves.

"You know what we should do, look up our future husbands." Sharpay said walking to her closet and pulling out her pink laptop with a silver diamante incrusted _'S.E.'_

She opened the laptop and turned it on before going onto the internet. Once the internet had loaded she went to Google where their boy staring and drooling took place

Sharpay typed 'Orlando Bloom' into the search engine and pressed go; within seconds they were looking at pictures of the drool worthy male. The fourth picture took Sharpay's eye. It was a topless picture of Orlando lying on a bed with a rose behind him; it looked like it was probably taken from a movie he was in.

"Oh my gosh! That picture is so going as my background" Sharpay said clicking a few buttons before the picture appeared behind the page she was on.

They searched through the pictures looking at all of their 'future husbands' Until they got to Gabi's choice.

'Troy Bolton' Sharpay typed into the box and pressed go. Many pictures of Troy popped up from different plays and small films he has been in. On the right hand side a list of suggested other searches one of which was 'Who is Troy Bolton's girlfriend?' Sharpay got so excited about the fact that Gabriella would now going to be famous that she clicked on it.

It came up with a webpage filled with answers on the question. Sharpay clicked on the first page. It had big, bold writing with the world

**Troy Bolton's new girlfriend.**

Taylor started reading the article out load.

"It seems that the new Broadway film of Hairspray has sparks flying off it. Not only is the film meant to be a big box office hit but the Actors of the two main characters, Troy Bolton and Courtney Mathews are now letting their love flow off the set. Yes they are dating off screen!" Taylor read out the story, she looked at Gabriella as she finished reading the paragraph.

"Carry on" Gabriella said in a quiet voice.

"As soon in the pictures below it seems that Bolton and Mathews have been getting up close and personal on set. They have also been seen smooching on set. So love is in the air in Canada. Check out the lovely pictures for yourself and witness the new Hollywood romance!" they scrolled down the page and saw the picture of a sexy looking Troy sitting opposite a big built girl; she was obviously the girl who plays Tracey Turnblad in the film. They scrolled down looking at the pictures that graced the webpage. There were pictures of the two actors hugging each other around the set and even a few from offset, however the picture of the couple 'kissing' wasn't very useful. It didn't show either of their faces it was just the back of Zac's head which was rather blurred. It must have been taken at some time off set by the paparazzi, which would make sense for the blurriness and the fact that it is taken of the back of his head.

Toy was dating his co-star!

__________________________________________________________________________________

Here you are! I am so sorry I haven't been updating this story too much recently!

I wrote a massive Chapter for my other story, University of Love. I also have LOADS of REALLY important exams coming up but I am still going to post as much as I can!

I also have a new story on www. disney - story. livejournal. com/ (take away the spaces)

From

Lozza

P.s. Please review!!


	32. Life on set

Chocolate, Vanilla and strawberry ice cream was accompanied by Chocolate, Fudge and strawberry sauce. Chips, Popcorn and donuts also accompanied the ice cream treats on coffee table. The table was also used as a foot rest for the six thick shocked feet.

Taylor, Gabriella and Sharpay sat in that order on the soft cream sofa. Playing on the large TV screen in front of them was 'Just my luck' with Lindsey Lohan. Lindsey was running around a posh party looking for the guy she kissed and who stole her luck. The girls laughed as the red headed girl was running around kissed boys and then testing with a scratch card.

Gabriella leaned forward and grabbed the Chocolate Ice cream covering it in Chocolate sauce and gummy bears. Before placing the bowl in her lap so she could eat while she was watching the film. "Oh my god! Poor girl." Sharpay said as she watched the film. "Just imagine been her, poor girl." Sharpay kept talking about how she would hate to be the girl from the film.

"Sharpay, Do you ever stop talking?" Taylor asked her rambling friend.

"Do I look like I stop talking? You have known me for years, I never stop talking." Sharpay said. I laughed at my friends banter.

We were having a girly night in simply because of Troy. I missed him and after seeing the picture of him kissing the other girl I didn't know what was going on with him at the moment. We haven't been going out for very long; I don't know him that well.

We were both busy as well so we didn't get much of a chance to talk which only made matters worse. Since seeing the kiss I hadn't had a chance to talk to him. Gabriella was pulled out of her thoughts by a jelly bear flying past her head aimed carefully at Taylor. A food fight soon followed with everything that wouldn't be too messy been thrown around the room.

***

In Canada Troy was standing on the set ready for another scene. Ashley walked onto the soundstage some other people following. It was one those scenes towards the start of the film Where they were all doing the Corny Collins Show without Tracy.

Troy stood leaning against the counter on the set, his hair done in the very greasy twisted hairstyle that felt like his hair was made of straw. He was dressed in a dark but not navy blue suit, he was fatter than he normally was as he had gained weight to play the role and look like the TV stars used to.

The director walked around the set pointing and moving things to his wishes. Finally he walked over to behind the camera and he put his headphones on so he could listen to the sound from the cameras.

"Everybody get into positions." He shouted and everybody moved. "This is a rehearsal. Play music"

Everybody moved to the music and in time with the beat, They twisted, turned and jived with the beat as they had been taught for weeks now. The music stopped and everybody stopped a few seconds later.

"Ok, I think we are ready to Shoot. That was good guys" The director shouted at his co-workers. "Ok, Lights." He shouted and waited for conformation about the lights coming on. "Camera." Once again waited for confirmation of the camera been turned on. "Quiet on Set! Play Music. Action." They once again started the dance moved Troy pulled Ashley towards him and slipped his hand around her skinny waist; he could feel her hip moving around through her skin as she danced the moves. They would have to go over the same dance moves millions of times today so that they got every angle with everybody getting the dance right. His hand would feel the sharp bone many times and every time he wished it was Gabriella. Her bones didn't stick out, her body curved in all the right places, her hips seem to be made perfectly for his hands, the fleshy skin would mould to his hands. She was perfect.

***

It had taken hours for the director and chorographer to be happy with the scenes. When they finished Troy dropped down onto his soft chair as did many of the other actors. John Travolta walked into the sound stage dressed in his fat suit and dress. His makeup was over the top and he was wearing his wig. "You guys look worn out." He said laughing at his co-workers who were all lying around unable to move.

"It hurts when I breathe," a voice came from the floor but Troy didn't have the energy to look up at who it was. After a few minutes Troy felt like he actually had the energy to move around. He looked up and saw the always comical view of John in his costume. The director walked in and saw the lounging teens, "You know any way to get them up?" Adam, the director asked John.

John walked away towards the CD player and pressed a few buttons until the Famous sound of the Grease classic 'Grease Lightning' came through the speakers. John jumped on one of the Heavy made boxes that were lying around the set. And started Dancing and singing to his most famous song. Everybody eyes were trained on John until everybody started joining in. All the teenagers got up and started dancing to the upbeat song and laughing at the sight of john dressed as a woman while doing his performance of the grease song. Troy grabbed his phone and took some pictures and video footage before sending them to Gabriella. This was something she had to see!

***

Vanessa heard the sound of a text coming from her mobile. She pulled her phone from its hiding place under an abandoned pillow. She flipped the hone up and saw it was from Troy. She pressed the play button and watched the short film play on her phone. She laughed and showed her friends. Maybe things between Troy and her were ok. Or maybe he was trying to act normal.

__________________________________________________________________________

Sorry it is quite short. I didn't really know what to write and I wanted to write something. So it is filler. I may delete it!

TRIVIA!

Answer: Lava Springs! Well done to: caro9623, nchapps, Jeanette, hexenkind, alyssa678954, independentHSMFAN23, xx Kym xx, Katharina von Valois, ..x., I-Fizzy.

I would like to apologise for not adding any Trivia recently. And don't stop reading because of the little Troyella Please! If you need Troyella please read University of Love

Lauren


	33. Troy

**Disclaimer: The characters and places used in this, story are owned by their original owners. Any characters that are biased on or have the same name as a real people have nothing to do them. Anything in this story is for entertainment purposes and nothing that the characters do or say reflect the real people. No copyright infringement was meant by writing this story and no money was made in the making of this story.**

I saw 17 again last nights! So I am now filled with Ideas for this story! So hopefully you should be expecting a lot of Updates! (ok this was at least a week ago probably longer)

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Calling all passengers on Flight AA3728 to LAX to departure gate 11A" The fake pleasant voice of an air hostess filled the huge waiting lounge. Troy stood up from his seat in the long line of seats and looked around him searching for the direction to go in for his flight. He saw he was standing near gate 7a he walked down a long corridor watching as the numbers he passed kept getting bigger. Finally he reached gate 11A. A flight attendant stood by a door to another, smaller waiting room. He walked up to the woman dressed in a red suit with a small head hat placed on top of her swept back blond hair.

"Good afternoon Sir. May I see your Ticket and Passport." She said in a polite voice that slightly showed that it was the 90th time she had said that today. He pulled his backpack off his shoulder and searched through looking for his travel holder. He pulled out his passport and ticket handing it to the airhostess who looked at them before handing them back and letting him into the room. He looked around at the already rather crowded room; he found a seat and looked around. The room was filled with families. A honeymoon couple sat in the corner whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears and stealing kisses; there smiles reminded him of Gabriella; and how happy we are together. A family of two parents and four children were at the front of the room. He watched as the kids bantered between each other and the parents looked at each other, just like teenagers who were falling in love. Other families sat around the room one with a tiny baby. An elderly couple sat next to each other chatting about something Troy couldn't hear. Not everybody looked happy a thirty-odd year old man sat flicking through his blackberry, checking his emails seeming to find them a lot more interesting than spending time with his wife and enjoying the start of his holiday. His wife was looking out of the window, watching as planes moved around the airport tarmac. The room continued to fill up with too many people for the amount of seats.

"We would like to call all passengers for row 1 to 10 please. If you are travelling with young children or have trouble with mobility and haven't yet told one of the airhostesses can you please notify us now." He waited until his row was called and then went onto the plane. He sat down on his seat near the front of plane. He watched as the air hostess shut the big door and others walked down shutting over head compartments.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to welcome you to this American Airlines flight from Toronto, Canada to Los Angeles, California. Your Pilot is Paul Samuels and Co-pilot Mark Williams. Natasha Lisle, Courtney white, Alex Marks are your cabin crew along with Me; Sarah Mc Donald, running the crew. We will be shortly showing a safety video, which we advise everybody to watch as our procedures may differ from other airlines and other planes. Thank you and enjoy your flight."

Troy watched the video of the cartoon woman showing what to do in an emergency.

After listening to his IPod, watching the Simpsons and Friends, the airhostess came back onto the speaker. "We are starting our decent and the Pilot asks that all Phones, IPods, Pager s and other electronical equipment. Until we land and you are safely inside the airport building. Thank you for flying with American Airlines and we all wish you a pleasant rest of flight." Troy did as he was told turning off his iPod and putting his seat to sit up right; just as he did in every flight. The airhostess walked through the cabin sorting out any problems before they landed.

The airhostess took their seat symbolising only a few minutes left in the air. Troy looked out of the window and saw the Lights of Hollywood and LA. Nightclub's florescent lights shone as did the gentile glow from houses and street lights. The car driving down the road and main roads were so small they seemed like a pretend village for a small child. He could feel the happiness and calming qualities of knowing he was almost home. He would soon be holding Gabriella, kissing her soft lips and listening to the gentile thud of her heartbeat as she fell asleep resting on his chest.

A thud brought him out of his day dream; they had touched the ground and were wheeling their way towards the airports. They stopped and the airhostess gave them instructions about how to get off the aeroplane. Everybody scrambled for their luggage trying to be one of the first to get off the plane. Troy was never sure why everybody wanted to et off so soon; to then have to wait for their luggage and to go through passport control. He let everybody pile off before grabbing his carryon bag and walked off the plane thanking the staff for their help. He got through Passport Control with only a small queue. He also arrived at the luggage claim just in time to see his bag pop out. He hopped into a taxi and told them Gabriella's address. He knew he should go home, get showered, unpack. But he also knew that all he wanted to do was feel her petit waist in his arms; smell her flowery perfume and kiss her soft, red lips.

The yellow cab pulled up in front of Gabriella's parent's house. It was a large, white house. With a big black iron gate that locked any unwanted visitors out. The cab had already gone through a security gate with a security officer before getting into the neighbourhood. Troy pulled out his wallet and gave the man driving the cab some money. He then quickly ran out of the car and towards the gate. On the wall to the left of the gate was a speaker into the house. He pressed the call button and heard the ringing sound before the sound of a posh woman's voice came through the speaker.

"_Hello, Montez residents." _The voice said

"Hey, I am Troy Bolton. Gabriella's friend." He spoke to the sliver box.

"_Hello Mister Bolton. The gates will be opening shortly; the front door will be open for you. Miss Montez is in her room. _"The line went dead and as the woman said the clunking sounds from the gates symbolised that they were about to open. He walked up the gravel path, towards the white door.

He pushed the door open and cautiously walked into the dramatically large foyer. He stood and looked around amazed. Each side of the foyer were two grand staircases going up and meeting in the middle. The floor was white marble and black furniture placed in the hallway. The wall was covered in cream paint. She started to walk up the stairs noticing the pictures of family. Gabriella as a baby, her parents the day of their wedding, on holidays, Gabriella's birthdays and so many other happy looking pictures.

He carried on walking up the stairs; he reached the top and realised he had never been into Gabriella's room. He had picked her up for their dates but they hadn't been dating long and going to her room seemed like something morally wrong even though he knew it was stupid. He walked down the corridor hoping there would be something to show him that he was outside his girlfriend's room. He reached a room where music was seeping out of it, it was what sounded like a beyonce song. He knocked lightly on the door and heard movement from behind the door.

The white door opened and revealed the lovely curly hair brunette, her brown eyes seemed so big and child like. She was dressed in jeans and a loose jumper type top. The girl looked amazing.

"Troy." She almost breathed out.

"Hey," he said before leaning in and kissing her plump red lips. The kiss was passionate and loving, their lips moved against the others. Gabriella melted into the kiss but just before her mind could completely cloud over she had one last thought; probably the worst thought she could have at this moment.

She pushed Troy away by his chest and he stumbled back obviously shocked by the push.

"I can't do this." She said looking into Troy's eyes.

"what are you on about?" Troy asked his girlfriend confused from the sudden stop of the kiss.

"I saw the pictures Troy. I saw you kissing her."

__________________________________________________________________________________

Ahh yes,the confrontation begins!

Well I forgot to post a trivia question last time. I would also like to say this was meant to be posted on Wednesday, my birthday, as a present from me to you!

Anyway I didn't get round to posting because I had lots of family coming round.

I hope you enjoyed it! :D

**TRIVIA**

Question: In Hsm who wears 3 watches?


	34. The talk

Well, I have to start off by saying that about 300 million years ago, ok not that long ago. I said that the person who wrote the 100th review for this story would get a part in the story. Ages ago I started a convocation with winner and totally forgot until this week. So she will soon be in the story. I am very happy to announce that the winner, who has already been announced, was caro9623. She is an amazing reader who seems to review every chapter so I am so thankful for her sticking with the story even when i forgot about her part. I will also be doing competitions for other parts and things for the story.

On with the story.

______________________________________________________________________________

Troy stood staring at Gabriella a confused look plastered over his masculine features. "You saw me kiss who?" he asked with a scared voice.

Gabriella scoffed and walked away towards her bed. She lifted the silver laptop onto her bed and typed a few things. After what felt like hours for Troy she turned the computer around and displayed a picture. He walked forwards to see that the picture was in fact him kissing Courtney. His red lips pressed against hers his hand holding the back of her head. Troy's face suddenly seemed a lot paler than when he walked into room.

"Gabriella Please, I don't know when it was taken." Troy said his eyes matched the pleading of his voice.

"Well, that's just great Troy. I am sitting at home waiting for my wonderful boyfriend to come home with exciting stories of life on the set and the celebrities you were with; While you were going around making out with all your co-workers." Gabriella ranted at him.

"Gabi, it's not like that I promise. We kissed on set as part of the film that's it." He tried to explain but Gabriella was to annoyed to listen.

"Well obviously it wasn't the only time. Otherwise you wouldn't have asked when it was taken." Gabriella hissed at him.

"Gabriella, I only asked because I didn't think there was any paparazzi around." He tried to explain

"Oh, I am sorry how rude. If you didn't think there was paparazzi around then it's fine. I didn't realise that you didn't know they were there its totally different now." She said with sarcasm dripping from every word that left her mouth.

"I didn't say that Gabriella. That isn't what I said." He realised that his voice was beginning to rise. He didn't want to shout at her but he was getting so frustrated he couldn't stop himself for getting from shouting.

"Don't shout at me. I didn't go away to make out with randomers." She said getting really angry at Troy. "My god Troy."

"Gabriella." A posh woman's voice floated up the stairs, it was the maid.

"yes." She shouted down to the woman

"Are you ok, I keep hearing screaming?" The posh voice sounded worried

"Yeah everything is fine." She yelled back. She looked at Troy and sighed

"Troy, I really missed you while you were away." She said her voice was now quiet and sad

"Baby, I missed you too." Troy said while moving his hand to her arm and rubbing her arm.

"But Troy you have to know, when I saw those pictures. I felt like I had been shot. I really like you Troy and when I saw that I kind of felt betrayed," Gabriella explained to her boyfriend

"I understand that when seeing those pictures you must have been shocked. You trusted me when I went away and what you saw looked like you shouldn't have but please let me tell you that the kiss was only for the film. I love you Gabriella and the kiss was only ever for the film. I am not going to tell you there was only one kiss because it wasn't; nothing in a film is done once." Troy explained

"Troy I am really happy that you came and saw me today, it was good to see you. And I think that it was good that we got to talk about it, but I need to think about everything we have talked about. I will phone you in a few days when I have let everything sink in. Would that be ok?" she asked.

"Yes, I will talk to you soon." He said moving over to Gabriella and lightly placed his lips on her cheek before walking out the bedroom door.

Gabriella just stood staring at the door where Troy had just walked out of. She wanted him, she wanted to forgive him. But she knew that she had to let him know how much it hurt her, if she just gave in then he wouldn't understand the feeling of pain that she had to live with.

She walked back to her bed and turned the music back on, the beyonce song she was listening to earlier had finished. Britney Spears Womaniser was now pulsated through the speaker. The words seem to fill her lifeless body as she lay on the bed. She wanted to run down the stairs and into his arms but she couldn't, her mind was all over the place. She needed to let everything sink into her head, did she believe Troy? Should she believe Troy? She wasn't there she didn't know wither it was in the script or a kiss in real life. She would have to decide soon which way she would go; Keep Troy and forgive and forget the kiss. Stay mad at Troy, keep the memory of the hurt and the betrayal. Hope Troy isn't the one and find a new guy.

It was simple Troy wasn't the sort of guy that came around every day. He was special, he was a keeper. She turned to the computer flicking the picture up on the screen. They were standing in an ally, it could be part of the set but there was nothing that suggested it was. She looked at her phone, this was the sort of time for friends.

She flicked through her phone book and pressed the green button that appeared on the screen when she clicked on Taylors name. She put the phone to her ear and her the calm ringing sound, it had a familiar feeling from the hour long convocations she would have with her friends.

"Hello." Taylors business like voice drifted into Gabriella's ear.

"Hey Taylor, I need your help." Gabriella's voice was quieter than usual.

"What is it?" Taylor asked her business like voice gone and her friendly voice was there.

"well, you remember the pictures right? The ones of Troy and that girl while he was away?"

"yeah, what about them."

"Well, Troy is back and he came to see me after he got home. We talked about the pictures and he said that the pictures weren't of what it looked like. It was an onset kiss not a proper kiss. But he kept asking when the picture was taken and stuff?" She explained to her friend

"well why was he asking when it was taken? Didn't he know?"

"That's what I thought that. He said he didn't know there were any paparazzi on the set. I just don't know what to do. I wanna believe that it is a script written kiss that is it. I want to trust Troy. What do you think?"

"Well Gabi, I dunno. I would normally say don't trust his lying ass but you always look at celebrity interviews and they talk about how the paparazzi are everywhere and you see it on those reality TV shows that say the same, so he could be telling the truth." Taylor said.

"Well that helps, what do you think I should do?" she asked

"Ok as cheesy as this sounds. You should follow you heart. Wait no follow your head. If you want to stay with him then forget about the kiss." Taylor said. Gabriella thought about what Taylor was saying. She should stay with Troy, he was amazing and sweet and thinking about it, talking about it, Troy doesn't seem like the sort of person to cheat. He was perfect, he was Troy.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Hey,

I would like to just say I won't be updating very regularly and this is the reason why I haven't updated very quickly is because I am in the middle of my exams.

Secondly I would like to advertise a zanessa fansite I am a staff member on. It is _**.com**_

Check it out, If the web link doesn't come then it is also on my Profile! :D

TRIVIA!

Answer: Chad!

Question: What is Vanessa Hudgen's favourite perfume.

I know not completely related to HSM but that's the wonders of been the author!

See ya!

Anonymous reviews and Pm's also allowed!

Lozza


	35. The diner

_Authors note: Hi, The idea was that I was skipping ahead in this chapter and would just be telling you the outcome of what happens here. However I was listening to Music Vanessa/HSM3, and I started writing and this came out. I actually think this is a really good chapter and I am quiet please with it. This isn't one of my longer chapters but it is a reasonable size. I have finished my exams but am going away on Wednesday!!_

_On with the story!_

_LIVE!_

The day after Troy arrived home from Canada Gabriella phoned him like she had promised. They agreed to meet at a small café outside of LA to talk about their relationship both were hesitant to meet. It could be the end of relationship, it could be the start.

When Gabriella arrived at the small café she smiled. It had a homely atmosphere, the plump women behind the counter obviously indulged in the fatty food s the restaurant sold. The woman was dressed in a pink and white stripped dress with a white hat on her head like you saw in films like Grease. She smiled at the woman and walked towards one of the booths furthest away from the door in the corner, the other side of the shop from the counter. She sat facing the door so she could see Troy when he walked in. She was dressed in jeans and a white floating top her head was down in her natural curls. She had dangling earrings and a necklace that rested just above her breasts. She placed her black handbag on the seat net to her and rummaged through it finding anything to amuse herself before Troy arrived.

The soft jingle of the bell made Gabriella look up and saw Troy walking in. He looked at her sending her a quick smile as he put he carried on walking. Once he reached the booth he slid in the side opposite Gabriella. He watched her delicate features, searched her eyes and memorised her body language for any tell tale signs of which was this meeting was going to go for the two lovers.

"Hey." Gabriella offered softly to which Troy offered a 'hi' back.

"So, What are you thinking about us then?" Troy finally ventured after a few minutes of silence.

"Troy, When I saw those pictures I was so shocked. I thought I had found this amazing guy who was so trustworthy and faithful he was amazing, but staring me in the face was proof that he was none of those things. I didn't know what to think, I didn't know wither to think it was you, wither it was taken years ago or you were simply living life the way you wanted, kissing any girl you fancied." Gabriella explained to the guy sitting opposite her, they guy who now wasn't sure if he was her boyfriend or not.

"You have to understand me Gabriella, I didn't kiss her to get you jealous, I didn't know it would end up on the internet, I didn't even know there were any paparazzi there. I would never intentionally hurt you." Gabriella nodded her head, showing she understood what he was saying.

"Did you know about the kiss before you went to start filming?" Gabriella asked her voice still quiet and unsure.

"It wasn't written in the script but I guess it was kind of suggested." Troy said "I didn't tell you because I never think of it as anything but work, I kind of forgot that this was the first film I had done since dating you and you weren't used to me kissing people on set."

"I guess I just didn't think about Actors having to kiss people. You see it in the film but I don't think that the actor could have a girlfriend and that they are basically kissing a stranger. They actually have no feeling in it at all, I am still used to been in the bubble believing the films and not thinking about the lives of the cast and crew." Gabriella explained.

"I understand and I should have talked to you about it, rather than just going away and kissing a girl without telling you. If I had seen a picture of you kissing a guy on a website or magazine or even around the house, I would have punched his lights out even if it was taken before we were dating."

"So where does this leave us?" Gabriella asked leaning her head to the side and holding it up with her hand.

"To be honest." Troy started "I think that is down to you. I really like you and I want this relationship to carry on but at the end of the day. I hurt you, and you have to decide wither it is too bad to make this relationship work or just another bump in the road."

"Up until this kiss incident you have been an amazing boyfriend. When you were away I missed you like hell, I didn't think I would miss you so much. We haven't know each other that long but I kept thinking about the holiday and how amazing it was. I think this could be a real relationship that actually goes somewhere. I can't let that go because of a small thing that happened because we didn't talk. I think we just need to remember this in the future, we need to talk about things. Not everything, we can make decisions on our own but we still need to talk." Gabriella explained her feeling to her boyfriend.

"That sounds very sensible." Troy said nodding his head to her. Troy leaned across the table and Gabriella did the same their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. Her hand wove between his hair pulling him closer while his lay on her soft chin and cheek. They pulled back and smiled at each other. "I missed you." Troy said kissing her lightly again.

"I missed you too. How was Canada, was it Amazing? What was the cast like? What did you do in your free time? What was John Travolta like?" Gabriella started gushing off all these questions. Troy laughed at her sudden excitement, the convocation had taken a turn from been sad and laced with hidden longing to fun and excited, Gabriella seemed to be able to do that in a way that didn't seem strange or weird. It seemed cute and amazing.

The waitress had obviously realised that the heartfelt conversation was over and a more free and breezy one had taken it's place as she walked towards the couple from where she had been standing at the counter holding her small notepad.

"Good Afternoon, My Name is Joyce and I am your waitress. What can I get you guys?" she asked in a friendly voice that seemed sincere unlike all the waitresses you met in LA and especially Hollywood.

"Hmm," Troy said looking at the menu trying to decide what he should have. "I will have an egg white omelette with fries please. And a Glass of Coke." He handed over his menu to the woman who then turned her attention to Gabriella.

"Can I have a cheese burger and fries with a coke please?" She asked the woman who nodded her head as she wrote down the order. Joyce then picked up both menus and walked towards the kitchen.

"I got you a present from Canada." Troy said pulling a yellow bag from the inside pocket of his coat and slid it across the table. She opened up the yellow bag and saw a snow globe inside. A small mountain was in the middle of the snow with the words '_Mt. Logan, Canada.'_ Written on the base of the globe in gold cursive lettering.

"Mt. Logan is the highest point in Canada and well Canada is famous for snow so, I hope you like it." Troy explained

"I love it thank you."

_LOVE!_

_**MUST READ:**__ I am going on holiday Wednesday and wont be able to write another chapter. I am backpacking so wont be able to defiantly get computer access for enough time to write a story but I will have ago. I am away for 2 weeks but you can still PM me or Review this chapter. _

_Anonymous reviews accepted. _

_TRIVIA**_

_QUESTION: What is Vanessa's sister called?_

_ANSWER: Vanessa's favourite perfume is called: Pink sugar_


	36. Invitation

_Authors note: __hey guys. I started this chapter before I went on holiday. After writing, re-writing and loosing this chapter. This will hopefully be the last time I will be writing this chapter. _

_I am thinking of deleting some of the chapters that don't add anything to the story. I would like your thoughts. You are the reader you are important to me!_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Dedicated to: _independentHSMFAN23, caro9623, , Jeanette, ZanessaForever1491

______________________________________________________________________________

_**HSM**_

Troy walked down the steps to the common area of his apartment block. It was painted a neutral cream; one of the few pieces of furniture in the entrance way was a cupboard. The cupboard was divided into 20 compartments, one for every apartment. Each day the postman would put the letters in the right compartment for the right apartment. This was Troy's aim, the post compartments. His compartment was filled with Magazines of different sorts; Surf! And skateboarding magazines, along with GQ and things like that. Between the glossy papers of the magazines was a small cream envelope. The front was covered with black writing that read

_Mr T Bolton_

_Apartment 19_

_Summer view Road_

_Los Angles _

_California _

Troy grabbed all of post before jogging back up to his apartment. Once he was back into his own area, he looked at the cream envelope. He sat on his black sofa and opened the top of the envelope. Inside a piece of paper the same colour as its outer layer.

_Dear Troy, _

_I hope everything is well with you. Although it only seems like a month ago that we finished filming, the time has come that we crack open the Champaign. It is almost time for the premier. _

_I spoke to your manger, or mom, I guess. She said you would want 3 people on the list. We will be putting three people on the guest list. If you could let us know the names of the people you are bringing that would be great. If you have to tell us on the day then that is still fine. _

_If anything changes then you can let us know. _

_We look forward to seeing you there. _

_Stuart_

Troy had spoken to his mother about the amount of people he wanted to invite to the premier. He would always invite his parents to his premiers. Ever since he started acting, his parents came to opening night at the theatre. Just because he was older now doesn't mean that he didn't realise how much his parents had helped him.

The other ticket was a little more, confusing. It wasn't necessarily for one person. He decided while talking to his mother that the 3rd ticket was for Gabriella. Troy knew that Gabriella was known by the public for been Alexander Montez's daughter, he was known for a little from his low budget films and a few bit parts in TV shows. The public didn't know about them because they weren't well known enough to have paparazzi following them.

So why the trouble with her going to the premier? It's simple, they don't get followed by Paparazzi but lots of the actors on the set did. Walking to the set was like walking threw a sea of paparazzi. Yeah they were dating, their relationship wasn't secret; all their friends knew, family knew. The public, the world that was different. They didn't know Troy or Gabriella properly, they would judge unfairly. He knew she would be excited about going, that's not what he was worrying about. He was worried about what she would think of the paparazzi.

So, in case she decided that the media shouldn't be in their relationship so, although she wanted to go she couldn't. He had a backup plan; Chad, Troy's best friend. Troy knew that Chad would enjoy going to the premier. All the 'fit' girls would be there.

Troy would ask Gabriella when she got back from school. Since their almost breakup Gabriella spent more time at Troy's apartment. She usually stayed over once a week, mostly at weekends but sometimes in the week. Tonight her parents were letting her stay over, as soon as school was finished she would come over to Troy's with her overnight bag.

Troy decided he would ask her tonight, just the two of them together. Like a proper couple. Once Troy had check all his mail he looked at his X-Box . He turned the game machine on, his favourite game; Halo was already in from his last game.

Once he logged on he saw that his childhood friend, Mark, was also online playing Halo. So he decided to play a game together. Each put on their headsets so they could communicate together.

_**HSM**_

Gabriella sat in her last lesson of the day. The teacher read out some of the lines from _'Romeo and Juliet'_ Students read out the other parts. The students laughed as two of the student said the romantic words to each. The teachers voiced her small part in a much too dramatic way.

The bell rang in the middle of a dramatic speech between Romeo and Juliet. Everybody shut their books and walked towards the door at the front of the classroom. Gabriella walked towards her locker. When she arrived she saw her friends at their own lockers.

"Hey, what are you doing now?" Sharpay asked her friends.

"I am spending the night at Troy's apartment. I am going over their now." Gabriella told her friends.

"I have so much work I need to do. I wish High School could be easier." Taylor said.

"Well, we should get together at the weekend or something." Sharpay suggested to the three friends. All the friends' agreed that they would get together.

Gabriella walked away from her locker her books in her school bag. She walked out of the school and saw her black SUV.

The drive to Troy's house took about half an hour from the school. It was a boring drive made only a little more interesting by the thought of seeing Troy.

Once she arrived she parked in a '_VISITORS'_ parking space. Leaving the car and running up the apartment block until she was in front of Troy's door.

She could faintly hear his voice. She couldn't make out what he was saying but he seemed really into whatever he was doing. She quietly slid the key in the door; she opened the door and saw her boyfriend sitting on the sofa. His face screwed up in concentration.

"Go through that door. Yeah, he will be behind you." Gabriella watched his interaction with his friend. She leaned against the door frame enjoying watching Troy relaxed the way he acts around his friends. He looked up and saw her, his face suddenly changed into a soft smile.

"Hey, Gabriella is here. I gotta go." He said into the microphone. He turned off the X-Box and looked at Gabriella.

"How was school?" he asked starting their small talk that was interrupted by kissing.

An hour and a half later they were both sat on the sofa with a bowl of pasta balancing in their hands as they ate.

"Hey, I have something I need to ask you." Troy said looking away from the TV.

"Yeah. What about?" Gabriella asked with an questioning look on her face.

"well, I got a letter today about the premier of Hairspray. I spoke to my mom about it before but I have three guests to take with me. Two of them are my parents because I always invite them. And well, I was wondering if you wanted to come. If not I will take Chad but I thought I would ask you and.... Please say something now."

"Troy,"

"I know we have never discusses going to Hollywood things and you might not want our relationship to be that public but, It would be nice for you to come."

"Troy, stop talking." She giggled putting her hand over his mouth. "I would love to come to your premier." Troy's eyes widened

"Really?" he ask and Gabriella leaned over showing her answer 'Yes'

_**HSM**_

I hope you like this chapter, I am sorry it took so long to write!

**TRIVIA**

Answer: Stella Hudgens

Well done: independentHSMFAN23, caro9623, , Jeanette, ZanessaForever1491

Question: When was High School Musical released?


	37. dress shopping

_Author note: _Thank you for all your reviews. I didn't expect so many the next day.

None of the shops in this story are biased on real shops! 'Filthy but gorgeous' is real but it is only biased on the name.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Dedicated to: xmomoxashxzanessax226, Corbin's Girl, Jeanette, caro9623, independentHSMFAN23

______________________________________________________________________________

Gabriella closed the front door of her home and waved at her friends who sat in Sharpay's new car. Gabriella walked towards the car; her black high heels clicked against the red drive way. She was dressed in dark blue skinny jeans and a white and black flowy top with a strappy white t-shirt under it. She climbed into the back seat of the new pink SUV. Next to her way Kelsi and Taylor was sitting at the front.

"Sharpay new car?" Gabriella asked knowing it was but Sharpay always had a story behind her expensive purchases.

"Yes. Daddy said that I need a better car than my convertible, for when I am driving home from University. It's kind of a well done for my exam results." Sharpay explained as she back out of Gabriella's drive. The three other girls looked at each other with a confused look, Gabriella decided to ask.

"But Sharpay, You haven't taken your exams yet. How can you get a present for doing well?"

"I know but I managed to persuade daddy to give it to me now." The girls laughed at the way Sharpay had her father wrapped around her little finger.

"Gabriella what sort of dress are you thinking of getting?" Kelsi asked her friend. Today they were shopping for Gabriella's dress for Troy's première.

"I don't know. I think that it should be a summery dress. Nothing too posh, its not an award or anything."

"That makes sense. We can go to some of the independent shops in LA. You don't want to be wearing anything that anyone else can where." They all agreed that they wouldn't want to wear anything similar to everyone else.

Sharpay parked her SUV in a space outside the row of shops. They walked up the row and looked at all the shops. They walked into a shop called 'POP' it had a white canopy with the shop name written in colourful letters. The manikins in the shop window where dressed in cool, bright clothes.

When they walked in they saw the clean white shop with the rows of clothes placed around the edge and clear topped tables in the middle. They looked around at the dresses and Tops they had around the shop and the three girls sat outside the changing rooms on the brown sofa while Gabriella tried on the clothes.

The first dress she walked out in was a dress that came above her knee; it was white with spaghetti straps. There was gold sequined detail going from the top of the dress to just below the bust. The bottom of the dress puffed out in ruffles with a bow just before he skirt puffed out.

"What do you think?" Gabriella asked her friends subconsciously when she walked out of the dressing room.

"It fantastic, I love the gold detail." Sharpay said getting really excited "the white makes you look so tanned." Sharpay continued

Taylor was the next to talk "It is a lovely dress, but don't you think it is a bit too short to meet his parents in?" She suggested trying not to sound rude.

"that's what I was worried about. I think it is amazing but not for this." Gabriella said before doing one last twirl in front if the mirror and then walking back into the changing rooms.

The three girls sat in silence waiting for Gabriella to come out before Sharpay turned around to the shop assistant that was hovering behind them. "Excuse me," she said to the assistant trying to get her attention. "Do you have the dress she was just wearing in a 1" The assistant nodded and walked to the back room to try and find one.

The next dress she tried on was one that Sharpay had insisted she wore. She walked out in a halter neck, pink dress. The knee length dress had pink sequins under the bust. It was something that you would expect Sharpay to wear.

"WOW! It's amazing. So pink. So glamorous." Sharpay said clapping her hands excitedly together.

The three other girls look at each other, hesitant looks on their faces. The dress would be perfect for Sharpay, pink made her light skin glow, but Gabriella's naturally tanned skin was paled, her breasts where almost invisible from the cut of the dress. It didn't look good on Gabriella.

Taylor and Kelsi shook their heads and Gabriella simple turned around and walked back into the changing rooms, nobody apart from Sharpay said anything.

"Wait, what is wrong with that dress. It's perfect."

Taylor and Kelsi started a quiet convocation about school while waiting for the next dress.

Gabriella walked out of the changing room back in her own clothes, "Shall we find another shop?" Gabriella asked. She saw only two of her friends now sitting on the seats. "Where is Sharpay?"

There was no words, Taylor and Kelsi just lifted their hands and pointed towards the cash register. Sharpay stood handing over her America Express credit card in return getting two large bags filled with clothes and shoes. The black bag with white polka-dots was held in her manicured nails as she walked over to her friends.

"Ready to go?" Sharpay asked

They walked out of the shop and down the road to a shop called 'Filthy but Gorgeous.'

They walked into the stylish shop, The Gold and beige wallpaper made the wall sparkle. Pictures around the walls and dresses hanging off the wall, gave the shop an amazing look. The clothes for sale where displayed on dress makers manikins.

The girls walked around the shop looking at all the jewellery, shoes, accessories and clothes. Gabriella found the dress that she wanted. She quietly walked into the changing rooms on put the dress on while her friends were still looking. She slipped the dress over her head and smiled as she saw the dress on. She walked out of the dressing room and stood in the partition between the shop and changing room.

"What do you think?" Gabriella asked and her friends turned to look at her all smiling.

"That looks great gabs." Taylor said watching as her friend walked back in front of the mirror.

"I think it is perfect." She took the Pink, Black and white material with large flowers on it through her hands. The dress had an empire waist made by a black strip of material and was strapless. It was a floor length dress that was very summery and looked perfectly fashionable, casual and summery.

"It is Perfect Gabriella." Kelsi said looking at her friend. "What shoes would you wear?" she asked

"You should wear, Gladiator sandals and colourful bangles." Sharpay suggested and they all nodded.

They found gladiator sandals and colourful bangles and wooden bangles that gave the dress an African feel.

It looked perfect, it would be really nice at the premier. They all agreed

__________________________________________________________________________________

I will add a picture of the dress she chose on my profile.

Well, I have to say wasn't that quick. 2 days to write a chapter, I am very impressed with myself.

**TRIVIA**

Anwer: January 20th 2006

Well done: xmomoxashxzanessax226, Corbin's Girl, Jeanette, caro9623, independentHSMFAN23

Question: What is Zac's full name?

Good luck!

Anonymous reviews accepted. PM me if you wish!

I love to hear from you all


	38. Getting ready and Arriving

_Authors note: _ I am on a role, this is half an hour after my last chapter. The last half an hour I was sorting out all my trivia questions. Anyway, I am excited about this chapter, I have finally put caro9623 in this chapter! Sorry for the wait, I hope it isn't a letdown. If it is please let me know.

_**MUST READ!!**_!: this chapter contains suggestive sexual themes. If you do not agree with it don't read the first section go to the first HSM

________________________________________________________________________________________

Dedicated to: AreYouGonnaBeMyBoy, Jeanette, caro9623, xAdorkablex48

________________________________________________________________________________________

Gabriella's eyes were closed, her breath was slow and relaxed. The sheet that covered her naked body showed the side of her breast and her head lay on Troy's chest. Troy noticed all of this while he lay awake this Saturday morning. Today was Troy's premier so Gabriella had spent the day at his house the night before. Troy looked down at his girlfriend; her plump lips seemed to shimmer as if she were wearing lip gloss. There was a small gap between her lips her delicate features seemed to make her look like an angel.

He leaned down and kissed her soft lips. His tongue gently glided over her lips. Gabriella moaned and her eyes fluttered open when she felt his tongue. Troy pulled away and noticed the smile on her face.

"You know if you did that in the week getting up for school would seem a lot easier." She joked leaning up to kiss him again. She pulled away and asked "what time do your parents get here?"

"Wow, that's a good way to kiss any hormones." Troy joked before answering "they will arrive at about 12 or 12:30. Premier starts at 3."

"Well, we should probably get up." She said looking at the clock on the bedside table "I don't think your parents would appreciate meeting me naked in your arms." Gabriella laughed kissing his chest.

"Well you know what would make it quicker?" he asked raiding his eyebrows in a seductive way. "We could shower together." Gabriella smiled at him stepping out of bed leaving the sheet behind her. Her naked body walked away. Every step her hips shook and her backside moved sexily with it. The movements caused a stirring in Troy's body. He watched in awe as she walked into the bathroom and heard the water start to run from the shower. She walked back to the open door.

"Are you coming? It was your idea." She asked and watched as he quickly jumped out of bed and walked towards her. His excitement obvious to Gabriella. Once he was in, he shut the door keeping him and Gabriella together away from anyone else.

HSM

12 o'clock came around and Troy and Gabriella were showered and dressed. They were sat in the sofa watching the Simpsons on TV.

_Knock, knock _

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other, his parents were standing outside the door. Troy walked to the door and Gabriella turned off the TV before walking up behind him. The door was opened just as Gabriella stood behind Troy.

"Hello." Louisa Bolton said next to her stood Jack Bolton. At their feet stood their suitcases that held the things they would need for the weekend.

"Hi, how are you?" Gabriella asked her boyfriend's parents. They curtly answered that they were ok.

Troy let his parents and took them to his guest bedroom. The bedroom looked nice, It had cream walls apart from the wall with the bed headboard which had red and black wallpaper with the black showing pictures of birds on branches. The room had decretive candles around it and white bed sheets with red cushions and a throw at the bottom of the bed. Gabriella had been shopping the day before finding things to pull the room together; making it a lovely place for his parents to spend the weekend.

"Wow what a lovely room." Louisa said to her son and Gabriella. Jack placed their bags in the corner of the room; Trying not to disturb any of the beautiful things in the room.

Half an hour later Gabriella and Louisa were sitting in the salon that Gabriella often visited. Both women went there to get ready for the night. Louisa's hair was been put up while Gabriella's was been curled to enhance her natural curl. Both girls were also having their nails done at the same time.

While the girls were getting ready for the night the boys were having 'male bonding' meaning they were watching their favourite sport, Basketball, and drinking beer, a bowl of chips in between the two men. "Go Lakers." Jack laughed with his son. Early on in Troy's life Jack and Troy found a bond over basketball. Ever since Troy was a baby Jack has been a Basketball coach at the local high school.

Troy would often attend practise as a child and became the team's unofficial mascot. Even as a baby Jack would roll a basketball to Troy and Troy would giggle and giggle at the fun of an orange ball. It seemed natural for Troy to become his High school Basketball champion. When Troy decided to go into acting everybody thought the pair would suddenly grow apart. Although, for a while, Jack was angry at Troy for leaving his budding Basketball career he soon realized Troy was a good actor and his heart was defiantly in acting. It was what his son wanted, so he supported him. Troy and Jack still had that basketball bond so whenever they were together basketball was watched or at least talked about.

Once the game was over the girls were doing their makeup in the two rooms before they put their dresses on. Troy and Jack walked into their bedrooms to see their partners getting ready. Gabriella was dressed in a thin dressing gown that lived at Troy's apartment. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"hey." He said kissing the side of her head "I love you," he whispered into her hair. She smiled and whispered in back . Troy and Gabriella got ready for the premier. Troy slipped into a black suit with a white shirt and skinny black tie while Gabriella got into her dress. Once Gabriella was in her dress, shoes and with her jewellery on Troy stopped and looked at her. She was putting in her wooden earrings that matched her bracelets. "Do you know how amazing you look?" Troy asked a sweet and sexy smile on his face. He walked towards her, Pulling her into an embrace.

"I am so happy that you are coming, Chad wouldn't look anywhere near that good." Troy joked. He kissed her passionately until they heard movement outside reminding them of Jack and Louisa's presents.

"You ready?" he asked her she nodded and they walked out of his bedroom and towards the front door.

When they arrived outside they saw the Limo waiting for them, which the Producers had sent to all the main cast members.

"wow," Troy's mother said, "you didn't get this for your other premiers." She noted

"Well they have never been as big as this film is." Troy answered. They all climbed into the limo once the driver, dressed in a smart suit and a hat like you saw on Hollywood movies, opened the door.

Troy's mother and father climbed in before Gabriella and finally Troy. Meaning that Troy could have an entrance the producers, and paparazzi wanted pictures of.

The drive was smooth with odd teenagers and small children waving at the darkened windows hoping for a celebrity to wind their window down and wave back. Troy however was too preoccupied with the fact that his girlfriend was sitting next to his,. going to his premier. This seemed like a special occasion in their relationship, a milestone; in some bazaar way. He felt that Gabriella would bring him luck and he was ecstatic that she was here to share such a big part of his career, his first Hollywood movie.

They arrived at the premier and had to wait in a queue of limos until they reached the start of the red carpet. As they waited Troy felt the lonely butterfly in his stomached suddenly multiply. _'This was is my first Hollywood movie. If this doesn't do well that could be the end of my career. No one will want to work with an actor who's first Hollywood film tanked. Oh God what am I doing' _Troy's thoughts span out of control thinking of how badly this could go. They drew closer to the red carpet and the flashes and screams were intense. They would watch his every move; judge his every blink, his fashion and him.

The pulled up to the front of the carpet and the man dressed in a dark blue workers suit came to the door and opened it. Troy looked at his family as the man arrived, their confident smiles gave him the confidence to step out of the car and face the crowds. He stepped out and flash bulbs flashed around him. A few concentrated on the limo many others on the vas of celebrities on the carpet.

He stretched his arm into the limo and found it connecting with Gabriella's. Her small, soft hand fitted delectably in his hand as she slid her legs out of the car and stepped up to stand next to Troy. Once they walked away a little towards the mass of people, the limo drove off taking Louisa and Jack to the other side of the cinema to go straight into the building. Troy held Gabriella's hand as they stepped into the flashes and screams. One side the Paparazzi called the names of the nearest celebrities; the other faithful fans stood screaming to their loves.

"_I love you John. I love you." High pitched screams came from one side_

"_Over here. Carry. Turn this way." _

"_Darling, Brunette, Sweetie. Over here." _

The sounds ran through Troy's head none of them forming into actual words or phrases.. Each seemed to blend into the next. Troy and Gabriella posed for a few pictures together, and Troy had a few on his own. They then walked onto the Camera section. TV channels and shows each had their own section. A woman dressed in black trousers and a matching black top with a name badge thrown around her neck directed the couple to the first TV show.

"Hello and Welcome back to Celebrity news I am Carole. Next to me is the new actor on the scene Troy Bolton. Hi Troy." The woman said she was dressed in a skirt with a pale blue top on, her dark brown hair cascaded down her back and a her makeup enhancing her green eyes. Troy said hello to the woman before she went onto talk

"So how did it feel to work with all these big named actors." She asked

"It was really weird, I went in on the first day expecting no one would talk to me they would all be o their phone talking about their next project. But it was totally different, they all welcomed me and helped me out when I didn't know what to do. On the last day and since we have been finished they gave me tips on what to do. How to handle the premier, what the sorts of things I should do and say. They have all been amazing." Troy said while Gabriella smiled at how excited her seem to be there.

"So nobody acted like a diva?" the woman asked trying to find out the gossip.

"No everybody was amazing. Nobody had any diva qualities." Troy said truthfully

"And who's this?" suddenly turning his attention to Gabriella

"This is my girlfriend, Gabriella. She came to support me." Troy said sending Gabriella a sweet smile.

"Well you heard it here first: Troy Bolton and his girlfriend Gabriella. You look very sweet together."

"What are you plans now Troy?" Carole asked him

"I am looking at scripts at the moment. I don't have anything that I am tied to doing."

"What about you Gabriella are you an Actress? Do you have anything coming up?"

"I am a student at the moment. I am in my last year of high school so I am concentrating on my studies at the moment."

"Well good luck to you both. I have a feeling we will be seeing you both soon." She smiled and turned back to the camera her hair swished as she moved to face the new direction.

"I am at the start of the red carpet, Joe is near the entrance to the theatre. He is joined with Fashion expert Gok Wan." The camera man symbolised that they were off air and Carole put her microphone down. "Thank you for the interview. You are doing really well. Good luck with the rest of the night." She said before they walked away to the sea of other reporters and more questions.

Tonight would be a long night. But it would defiantly be fun.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Well that is the first part of the premier. I am posting it in 2 chapters, at least.

Thank you for all my reviews.

I am thinking of doing another competition, not now but soon. For a part in the story, I will write it quicker than the last one, I already know the part. I would put the rules and what you have to do on youtube. Would anybody watch and take part or not? Please let me know

**_TRIVIA_**

Answer: Zachary David Alexander Efron

Well done: AreYouGonnaBeMyBoy, Jeanette, caro9623, xAdorkablex48

Question: In high school Musical 3 what is Gabriella's ring tone.

Annomouse reviews and PM's accepted


	39. Premier

_Authors note: _Thank you to everybody who said they would take part in the competition. The next chapter will be the Competition rules and information.

You might want to watch the film before reading this, I talk about the scenes quite in depth

__________________________________________________________________________________

Dedicated to: caro9623, xAdorkablex48, AreYouGonnaBeMyBoy, Jeanette.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Troy and Gabriella walked into the cinema. It was slowly been filled by Celebrities, Cast, Crew and their families. The soft red seats that filled the room where all facing the large screen, which was now showing a slide show of the different posters of the film. One of the showed Troy dressed in his link blue suit, another with him and Ashley. One was just Courtney. And a couple of different ones of the whole cast.

Gabriella watched the different posters going round on the screen; a proud smile adorned her face every time Troy was shown on the screen. While Gabriella was watching the slideshow Troy was looking for his parents. He found them sitting in the middle of the 5th row, He grabbed Gabriella's hand and started walking with her to his parents. As he got closer he realised that they were sitting in the reserved section for the cast and crew. Troy sat next to his mother and Gabriella on the other side.

Gabriella looked around the cinema, taking in all of the celebrities. They were all there; it was amazing to think that they were all there to see a film her boyfriend was in. She turned around to look at her boyfriend a big smile plastered on her face.

"What's with your smile?" Troy asked

"Look around, you see all those celebrities. There all here for you." She said kissing his cheek

"No Gabs, There not here for me there here for my movie."

"Babe, It's the same thing." Gabriella said. Troy looked at her and could see that this was where he wouldn't win this fight. Well it wasn't a fight but he wouldn't win.

"Hey Troy." Courtney said as she was walking to her seat in the row in front. She was dressed in a purple wrap dress; her rather large cleavage looking as if it could smother someone easily.

"Hi Courtney, How are you?" Troy asked, making polite conversation with his co-worker.

"I am good thank you. Oh I am sorry I had better go." She said as she saw her family growing annoyed behind her.

"Ok, talk to you later." Troy said before she nodded and walked off down the slim row.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Hairspray premier. I would like to introduce you to the director Stuart Shank." _ The deep booming voice echoed around the room and the small guy walked onto the stage.

"Hello everybody, I would like to thank you all for coming to the premier. When we started thinking about doing this project, we never believed it would be anything like this. So I would like to thank everybody involved in this project. Well I will stop talking and let you see the film. Thank you." He ran off stage and a flicker of light came back and lit the screen.

The different companies had their logos shown before the film started. Gabriella watched as the camera zoomed in from the sky on the houses in Baltimore. The rhythm of song was created with beating with the natural sounds of dogs barking and cars honking their horns. The camera pans into Tracey's house and you see her eyes, the rest of her face hidden by her bed clothes.

Gabriella felt her excitement growing, this was Troy's first proper film and she was about to watch it. She could feel the beat pound through her body as Tracey Started singing and dancing through her house. She couldn't help but tap her foot along to the beat and let her smile fall across her face. The song finished with Tracey running into the school. Gabriella laughed as she got told off for having hair that was too high. When the scene flicked between the school and the Studio where Troy's first scene took place, Gabriella could feel the excitement rush through her veins, it was almost time. The music seemed o make the butterflies dance in her stomach and when in the rush, she saw that blue suit that held her man.

Link walked across the set with a co-worker adding add spray to his hair Gabriella could feel her heart beat faster with affection. The large smile stayed on her face as she watched the dancing, and competitiveness. The worlds 'Role call' where sang by Corny Collins and she knew her mans big time was coming up. The first time the camera was pointed at just him, his dance, his hips, and his hunkyness. Gabriella had to laughed, and she heard many others doing the same, when Tracey mother entered the room the one and only John Travolta. When Velma Von Tussle walked through the studio taking the padding from the girls bra and the boys trousers Gabriella laughed and for some reason found herself leaning over and kissing her boyfriend, even though his character wasn't a 'stuffer'.

Every time Tracey said anything about how wonderful Link was Gabriella had to, silently, agree with her. Yes she was smitten with Link, or rather Troy. By the time Tracey started to sing 'Can you hear the bells 'She had been in fits of giggles. "Maybe I will start singing random songs. It seems to attract you." She whispered to Troy. The song suddenly changed to Troy's song 'Ladies Choice' She watched with a smirk on her face while she watched him shake and grind his hips. "You defiantly are the ladies choice." Gabriella whispered to him again he turned his head and kissed her lips lightly before moved his mouth to her ear and whispered back to her "you're the only girl that gets to choose me."

A laugh escaped Gabi's lips when Troy told the teacher to 'kiss his ass' and was then sent to detention. Gabriella felt strangely inspired when Tracey wanted to march for the blacks to have 'Negro day' back. And when Link said he wouldn't do it because of his career, she lost respect. In fact she almost wondered whether Troy would ever decide that his career was more important than her. She sat there thinking for a while, thinking about whether he would end things for his new amazing. By the time Edna and Wilber were singing she wanted that to be her and Troy when they were older. They didn't care if they were getting older, fatter or grayer they were still in love.

When the last dance at the studio was on Gabriela was addicted to the film. She had been through so many emotions in this film and the catchy song made her want to jump up and dance along. When they announced that little Inez had one and that the Corny Collins show was now integrated. She felt a surge of happiness.

As Gabriella watched the kiss at the end, she clutched Troy arm her body tensing up. "Does it look like the kiss in the papers?" Troy asked sensing his girlfriend's insecurities.

"Yeah, I guess that's it." She admitted. "I am so proud of you baby. It was Amazing." she said to Troy as the audience clapped at the end of film. She leaned in a gave Troy a passionate kiss forgetting that his parents were next to them, but they were too interested in the film.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Hey, I wasn't to say sorry if it seemed disjointed. I wrote it while watching the film. I hope you like it and don't forget to take part in the competition the details are on the next page. Please take part.

**Trivia**

Answer: you are the music in me

Well done: caro9623, xAdorkablex48, AreYouGonnaBeMyBoy, Jeanette.

Question: What is Sharpay's ringtone in High School Musical 3?

Good luck and don't forget the competition for a part in the story


	40. The competition T&C

_The competition_

For the premier look on the last Chapter!

What is it?

I am running a competition for a part in Live, Love, Laugh. The part has not been written but has been thought of, so can be tailored around the winner. The Chapter will not be written straight away but will be written quiet soon.

What do you have to do?

I spent a while thinking about what you would have to do for the competition. I decided that although this is on the competition will not be about writing. You have two (2) options about what you would like to do for your entry.

Both of the options are about making Banners. The first option is to create Banner for this story.

The second option is to make a Banner for my other story University of Love.

The rules

You must make the banner yourself.

You have to review my story or PM me to let me know that you want to take part, I will then PM you with my email address so you can send me the entry. If you don't have an account and still want to take part in the competition then review with your email address and Please delete on your review and I will email you and take down your review so your email isn't on the internet.

You must put your name with your entry. And a way for me to contact you if it is different from what you have emailed me with.

If you are under 16 then you must know your parents are ok with you been involved in the story and emailing me.

The winner will be chosen by myself and my friend, Once the winner is announced. I don't want any hate to myself or the winner from the people who didn't win.

By entering the competition you are giving me the freedom to use your banner however I feel necessary or good, without having to ask for permission.

If you don't stick to the rules, then you will be disqualified, this doesn't count to giving your name or a contact. If after the winner has been announced it is found that he/she has broken the rules they will then not be in the story and the part will be given to runner up.

All entries must be in by August 31st 2009

Have Fun!!!!!

Other info 

I know that some people have photoshop and others don't. So please don't feel that you don't have the right equipment. I would like to ask that anybody take part, even if you feel it isn't good enough. Try your best and then let me judge, what you think is rubbish I might think is really good.

If you like the idea of having competitions and think I should do more please tell me in your review or when you're sending your entry.

If you have any questions please ask.

Thank you

Little lolly

XoXoXo


	41. The day after

Dedicated to: caro9623, independentHSMFAN23, Jeanette,

"_Troy Bolton had is first Hollywood premier last night. The Hollywood hotty stared in 'Hairspray' along with John Travolta, Ashley Fitzpatrick and many more. Bolton has recently been seen in magazines and on internet sites lately for his onset antics. _

_At the premier he was dressed in grey suit and skinny tie with some arm candy by the name of Gabriella. When asked in an interview he said they were in fact dating which puts those onset kiss pictures in a very new light. Coming up later we will also reveal the identity of Gabriella. But up next what is Britney doing now?" The blond woman on the Television talked away about the new celebrity gossip. _

Gabriella rolled over sleeping body over to find that there was a space in the bed and not the boyfriend she was looking for. This caused her to stir, from the bedroom she could hear the low noises of the television. Gabriella looked at the clock that flashed 10:30 in big red letters. She realised that Troy was probably up watching mind numbing television like every other weekend. As she was now awake she would join him in his favourite activity.

She looked down at herself deciding whether Troy's boxers and T-shirt was a suitable thing to be seen in by his parents. Even though tit didn't necessarily say she had, had sex last night, which she hadn't as his parents were next door. It did give off a rather 'I got Lucky' feel, so she slipped her light dressing gown over the top and tied it.

She walked outside into the Living room to see Troy's father sitting on the arm chair in the room the newspaper folded so he could read the right section and still hold his bacon sandwich that was seeping brown sauce out of every side. The next person she noticed was his mother, Louisa, sat nicely a small book in her hand that looked like the sort of dramatic book you couldn't help but cry over, on the coffee table in front of her a small plate that had the crumbs showing she had too divulged in a bacon sandwich. This makes it no surprise that the last person in the room, Troy, also had a bacon sandwich resting on a plate. He was sat on the 2 seated sofa while his mother took up the other 2 seated sofa.

"Good Morning." Gabriella's sweet voice rang through the room, pulling Troy's eyes away from the television and Louisa's from her book. Gabriella walked over and sat next to her boyfriend while hearing the curtly spoken 'Good mornings' back. She turned to look at the Television and saw rather than the sport channels that normally adorned the box it was E! news, the well known and well talked about gossip news programme, Telling you all the latest gossip true or false.

"They are talking about the premier last night." Troy said obviously seeing Gabriella's confused look towards the TV set.

"_Now back to the topic that has got everybody questioning." The female reporter said towards the camera. "Troy Bolton's new girlfriend. Yesterday at the premier he admitted the brunette beauty was his GF and called her Gabriella. Here we are the first people to be able to tell you her true identity. She is in fact Basketball legend Alexander Montez's daughter Gabriella Montez. Before Alexander retired she was often seen on and around the court. The team even said that she was their little mascot and her wishing them good luck in the changing rooms was a regular as the coach wishing them good luck. At a very young age she was dubbed the 'Basketball Princess' and after Alexander retired it continued as he was often thought of as the Grandfather of basketball." _

"_We do not yet know how long they have been dating or how they met. But we do know that in interviews Troy has been very open about his love for the LA Lakers and like many fans his support for the Basketball Grandfather. Maybe this is a Basketball Love story." The woman told the viewers Gabriella story as a few Pictures of Gabriella when she was younger with the team flashed up as well as some pictures from the night before. _

Troy and Gabriella watched with smiles on their faces as they saw the pictures from the night before. "You two looked so sweet last night." The voice of Louisa cut through their memories of the night before.

Gabriella turned to the older woman, "It was an Amazing time. Did you enjoy it?" a small smile still adorned her face showing her mind had not fully been brought away from the night before.

"It was Amazing. I have to say, although I looked at the script and I know I am only meant to give you the best scripts; I never thought it would be that good. I was so proud to be her mother Troy." Louisa had her own smile on but for a different reason, hers was not remembering but present. She was proud and that glowed off her face.

"She is telling the truth you know. Before your next premier, I think I am going to have to buy her a 'I am Troy Bolton's mother' t-shirt. I think she told everybody she spoke to that night. Including the bar man." He added as an extra thought. Gabriella giggled at the idea of her T-shirt while Troy had that annoying parent look on his face.

Gabriella got up to make herself some breakfast. She walked into the kitchen and got some bread to put in the toaster. While the bread was cooking she walked over to the window. She saw something she hadn't seen since she was a little girl.

"Oh my Gosh," she said quietly to herself the shock of the view made her call out "Troy! Have you looked outside?" The was a small amount of time where nobody spoke. Troy was obviously trying t work out what she was on about. "No." the simple reply came back "why?"

"There is a mass of paparazzi out there" The brunette called back to her boyfriend. He came rushing into the kitchen to look at the sight she was talking about. She was right, at the bottom of his apartment block were a group of paparazzi. Not the amount that you would see for Britney Spears or David Beckham but for their 'fame' it was a lot.

"What are we going to do?" Troy asked looking at Gabriella who shot him a small smile.

"Get used to it." Her answer was simple no complicated method of running away from them "Your becoming famous Honey."

"Well. You promise to stick with me. Even if I have a million paparazzi out there?" he asked half worried that she might get scared and run away half joking.

"I would stick with you no matter how many paparazzi." She told him and kissed him simply on the lips.

_____________________________________________________________________

I never manage to write a chapter in 1 day but this has taken me 3 hours as well as reading FF! I hope it isn't too rubbish. I needed to get past the day after stuff.

Fame will be increasing soon I think!

TRIVIA

Answer: Fabulous!

Question: What is the dance move that is talked about in High school Musical by Ryan and Sharpay and performed at the end of High scool Musical 3?

Well done: caro9623, independentHSMFAN23, Jeanette.

Anonymous reviews accepted. PM or Email also accepted. The contest is still open anyone can take part!


	42. Senior year

_**IMPORTANT: **_Very happy news in my family at the moment. My mother has recently got engaged, as I am going into Wedding planner, I am helping out a lot. Because of this I have to apologise and say the updates may not be as frequent as they once were. At the moment there is a lot to do but it will eventually start to calm down. So I will try and update when I can. Thank you for understanding

_________________________________________________________________________________

Dedicated to: xAdorkablex48, independentHSMFAN23, Jeanette.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Senior year. Many students decide to live their last year at school by doing everything. Memories are made, rules are broken and reputations are pushed. This is why East High's drama theatre was filled with senior students. Large groups of students stood on the stage waiting for the eccentric drama teacher to arrive to tell the seniors what their play will be and auditions will take place.

Gabriella was in amongst the students standing on the stage. Sharpay had managed to persuade a group from their friendship circle to join her in the auditions. She only picked the ones from the group that she thought would be good in the play. That is the reason why only some of their friendship group was at the auditions.

"Good Morning, my acting Children." The woman walked into the theatre throwing her shawl over her shoulder. "welcome to the area of the area of the arts. The place of magic and mystery." This was a regular thing for the drama teacher to come out with, her artsy words and dramatic tendencies were often shown.

"You are all here to find out the theatrical haven this year's senior musical will be. Well everybody can stop waiting I am here." Mrs Darbus finished talking and dramatically fiddled with her shawl.

"As always it is going to be a musical." The drama teacher looked around the room trying to work out the students thoughts so far. "We are going to do the musical version of Beauty and the Beast. It's a classic romance brought to life by our composer and her wonderful songs. It is perfect love, betrayal and learning, Which will appeal to everyone in the school. Auditions will take place in 5 minutes, which will consist of singing any song you have chosen. Good luck."

The drama teacher turned around and walked over to her seat a few rows back and in the centre of the row. The fist student soon walked onto the stage. A small redheaded girl was dressed in louse jeans and a t-shirt. She started singing the first verse of the Britney spears song 'Lucky'. Her quiet and sweet voice sounded around the theatre, the drama teacher watched as the student used every ounce of her confidence to sing on the stage. Her small voice showed that she wasn't very confident but was trying her bets to show she could do it.

"Thank you Miss Fletcher" Mrs Darbus said writing a few notes on her pad of paper. The next student walked on a blared out a 'My chemical romance' song. Their voice wasn't a song or a tune to his voice. Instead it was a shouted version of the song the boy was trying to replicate. "Thank you. Next." That was a certain cross in her mind.

Sharpay and Ryan were next on the stage. Between everybody standing on the stage and Sharpay's audition she had managed to change her clothes. She was now dressed in a white skirt and a pink strapless top with lots of beads, sequence and diamantes. On her feet a pair of white high heeled sandals.

She stood in the middle of the stage her brother next to her. The music started up and the music to 'I want it all'. Sharpay started to move along with music Ryan started to do Jazz squares around Sharpay as she started to dance on the spot. As normal Sharpay's dance moves, it was more of a dance to get the spot light trying to get more attention than Ryan.

Once they had finished, they poised in their finishing position. Sharpay moved her hair to give the students waiting in the wings a evil glare making them clap along with Mrs Darbus and a few people at the front of the theatre. More of the students came on each singing their best with the song they think will make them sound the best.

"NEXT!" Mrs Darbus's voice echoed to the back of the drama department. Gabriella watched as the person in front of her walked onto the stage. The boy walked towards the centre of the stage. The boy decided that he would sing Corbin Blue's 'Push it to the limit' The boy started singing while standing still. After a while he got so into the song that he was dancing and moving around the stage. Some of the students laughed as the boy did some of his more adventurous dance moves. Once he finished he ended up on his knee, looking as though he was about to prose with his arms out stretched. He opened his eyes for the first time throughout the song and smiled before walking off the stage. Next Gabriella and Hayden walked onto the stage.

Gabriella took a deep breath getting ready to face all the people she would be singing to. The start of the music played it gave off an almost magical feeling. Hayden started off with the first bit of song, his smooth voice filled Gabriella's ears as he sang.

_Lately I've been  
Thinking 'bout  
The things that  
We've been through_

_And I don't know  
If I'll be here  
If not for you  
_

Gabriella watched as Mrs Darbus wrote down a few notes on the pad resting on her knee. Gabriella looked towards Hayden as he sang the song he turned towards her. He held out his hand for her to connect their hand. The song seemed to fit with their relationship and he knew that her presence would give him the strength to continue.

_  
I had to take  
A little time  
To try to work  
Things out_

And if you know  
That I have never  
Meant to let you down

Gabriella looked down at the floor brining in a deep breath to fill her lungs as she looked up and started to sing with Hayden.

_Cause I, I wanna tell  
You that I'm sorry  
And I, I_

Their voices blended together in a perfect way making the song seem like a perfect combination of the two.

_Even when I'm not  
Giving enough but I'm  
Taking too much  
You're still there for me_

Even when I've got  
Nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me

Gabriella's voice backed Hayden's as he sang the lead of the song.

_Even when I can't  
Be there for you  
You're always there  
For me_

Gabriella breathed deeply and looked at her best friend before taking a step forward and sang

_Sometimes I know  
I can be so hard  
To understand  
(It's okay)_

Even when I'm lost  
You show me  
Who I really am

Gabriella turned her head and smiled at Hayden quickly before turning back around and singing to the drama teacher.

_Life with me  
It hasn't always been  
an easy ride  
(Ohh ohh)_

But because of you  
I learned to lose  
My selfish pride

Their voices once again joined together.

_Cause I, I wanna tell  
You that I'm sorry  
And I, I_

_Even when I'm not  
Giving enough but I'm  
Taking too much  
You're still there for me_

_Even when I've got  
Nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me_

Even when I can't  
Be there for you  
You're always there  
For me

_Yeah, wooaa oh, no  
It's love. Oooh. Woaah  
Must Be love  
Oooah woah,  
It's gotta be real love  
It's gotta be real love  
Real love..._

Even when I'm not  
Giving enough but I'm  
Taking too much  
You're still there for me

Even when I've got  
Nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me

Even when I can't  
Be there for you (ooh)  
When I can't be there  
Even when I can't  
Be there for you  
You're always there  
For me...

They finished with tears in their eyes. It really explained how they felt about each other. It might not win them the part in the play. It might not gain them friends or credit for College but the song represented their feeling and their relationship perfectly.

_____________________________________________________________________

Well that is another chapter. Tell me what you think.

_**TRIVIA **_

Answer: Jazz squares

Question: what is Ashley's favourite song in High school Musical 3?

Well done: xAdorkablex48, independentHSMFAN23, Jeanette.


	43. Paparazzi

Authors note: Congratulations to xAdorkablex48 who won the competition for a part in this story. Her part will be in the story soon. I am feeling really ill today and I am bored out of my mind so I am going to try and get over my writers block!

_____________________________________________________________________________

Dedicated to:

_____________________________________________________________________________

Hayden, Gabriella and Dean walked through the deserted corridors of their school it was 3:15 and school finished at 3:00. In that time every other student and a lot of their teachers had escaped from the clutches of the week day.

The three students still their walked slowly to each of their lockers to collect their homework before heading home. The first locker they went to was Deans on the inside of his red locker was Basketball and Baseball pictures famous players and him playing, one lone picture of him and his girlfriend, Carla from the holiday. Inside the locker paper and books were flying all over the place with no order or purpose. He shut his locker with a bang and moved onto Hayden's locker which was very similar to Deans but no as unorganised.

Gabriella's locker however was very different. The only sports pictures were of the Lakers team with her and her dad. The other pictures were of Troy, her friends or her family. Her locker was neat, her books all standing up in a special order so she knew where they all were. At the bottom was her gym kit for those horrid days when the school decided to abuse their students. Gabriella had Basketball in her blood but she wasn't great in other sports.

Once they had all grabbed their books and homework they walked towards the main entrance where Gabriella's car was parked. They smiled at the few teachers hey saw walking around the corridor. Once they got outside they saw a sight you wouldn't expect. Paparazzi outside the school.

Everything seemed to be getting more intense. The paparazzi were outside Troy's apartment as close to Gabriella's house as they could get as she lived in a gated community, and now they had arrived at school. Gabriella looked at Dean and Hayden who were always per possessive brothers. She watched as it clicked who they were, both boys started to walk towards Gabriella's car with her in between each of the boys. Each boys used their masculine bodies to shield Gabriella from the click of the camera lenses.

Once she got into her car Dean hopped into the back and Hayden into the front passenger seat. She pushed the sun screen down hoping that it would block her from the flashes of the cameras. She drove towards the exit and the main road that took her away from the school.

She looked Left then right checking for any traffic that would get in her way, all the time the paparazzi clicking away. Once she pulled away and started driving towards Hayden's house.

"what are you guys doing this weekend?" Gabriella asked her friends

"Well Melissa is having a party this weekend so I am going to that. See if there are any decent girls." Dean said

"I thought you were with Carla?" Gabriella said

"I am but I can still look. What are you up too." Gabriella laughed at him before answering "Well. I don't really know. I will probably be hanging out with Troy. Not really doing much."

Gabriella pulled up at the barrier for the gated community entrance nearest to Hayden's home. All three of them lived in the gated community called Sunshine Valley. She pulled up and saw the security officer who looked at the group

"Do you have your ID?" The security officer asked Gabriella nodded and slipped her ID card out from the divers pocket in the door. She flashed it to the ID to the security guard who nodded and opened the barrier. She drove through into sunshine Valley and saw the lawns suddenly turn from tidy to immaculate gardens. Large houses turned into mansions and Family cars turned into sports cars.

She pulled up at a large light blue house. In front of the house stood 3 sports cars and a SUV, the normal things to have in Santa Maria's most privileged Gated community. Every house had sports cars on their drive, it didn't matter if you had a baby or you were single you had a sports car. Many of the parents in Sunshine Valley didn't take their children out in their cars.

The children often spent time with the Nanny while the mother went to the country club for lunch or a healthy work out. Gabriella was one a few children who had been brought up in Sunshine valley who's parents spent as much time with her as they could rather than shipping her off to a nanny or in some cases a boarding school. This was the area of children been used as accessories and accomplishments not as children.

Hayden's family although loved him as a child and didn't send him to boarding school or a nanny. Where no long together, his mother and father split up when Hayden was about 10. His mother was his main carer although he does see his dad as often as he can. Dean was sent to a Nanny as a child and has a mother who seems much more interested in hair and beauty rather than him. Dean was often round at Gabriella's house as a child which is how their relationship became so strong.

Gabriella dropped both of the boys at their houses before driving towards Troy's apartment where she would be spending the night. When she arrived near the apartment but she saw a group of paparazzi. She turned left just before his apartment and she pulled into the car park at the back of the apartment. She parked the car and slipped up the stairs that went to the main complex. When she got to the top she walked down the corridor on Troy's floor. She looked out the large widow that ran all along the corridor she saw the paparazzi pointing their cameras towards her. Why? She wondered, what am I going to do? Jump through the window? Have sex with Troy in the corridor? She wondered what they thought would happen that they could get a picture of.

She arrived outside Troy's pale blue door and knocked hearing sounds of movement from within. She smiled as the door opened as she was face to face with Troy. She almost jumped up and kissed him but realised that might be one of the things that the paparazzi might want to see.

Troy simply opened the door and stepped aside letting her in. She smiled and walked into the house kissing his cheek as she went by towards the couch. She looked at the table in front of her and saw scripts and notes as well as letters from writers and his agent.

"looking at new scripts?" Gabriella asked looking at some of the names.

_Drama school!_

_Flower girl _

_Fame _

"Yeah. There are some alright ones. I don't know if I will take them though. I have to think about what direction I want my career to go in."

"Well that sounds sensible." Gabriella said as Troy sat down next to her.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"I don't know. How about we stay here an order in some food?"

"Sounds like a very sensible idea. Chinese?" Gabriella nodded her head in agreement. Troy pulled the phone towards him and the menu looking through it trying to decide what they should have.

After a few minutes of deciding what they each wanted Troy phoned up the restaurant and told them the order. Once he hung up the phone he placed his arm around Gabriella and pulling her towards him. She snuggled her head into his chest.

"Have you got anything exciting coming up?" Gabriella asked her boyfriend

"Actually yes, I had a phone call today saying that I have a magazine interview a photo shoot coming up."

"That sounds like loads of fun." Gabriella said a huge smile on her face.

"Well, they asked if you wanted to come and be in the photo shoot. They even asked if you wanted to be in the magazine the month after me. As an exclusive."

"Oh my gosh really?" Gabriella asked looking at her boyfriend with wide eyes "but why do they want to have me on the magazine."

"because you sexy and beautiful. Why wouldn't they want you."

"I never thought that I would be on a magazine."

"Well. You don't have to do it. In fact if you don't want to don't do it. You have got to feel comfortable with it."

"Can I come along with you to your interview and photo shoot and then decide?" Gabriella asked

"of course you can. Even if you decided you didn't want to do it. Then you can still come with me. I love you." He said

"I love you too."

______________________________________________________________________________

Well. That chapter added some things about my characters. It also sets up the next chapter nicely.

I hope you liked it

TRIVIA!!

Answer: I want it all!

Well done: xAdorkablex48, Jeanette Congratulations!

Question: What film was Zac Efron in when his appendix burst?

Good Luck


	44. Photoshoot

Authors note: This is the first chapter where the winner of the competition for this story.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Dedicated to:

_____________________________________________________________________________

LA's beaches where the area where Millions of tourists travelled to each year, Thousands of teenagers spent their free time and Hundreds of Housewives relaxed. The Golden sands and vibrant blue sea called to people of all ages. A few people are lucky enough to have a house on the beach, however many more magazines and high end businesses own these special houses.

Troy pulled his car into the driveway of one of these special houses. Today was Troy's interview and Photo shoot for 'Teen' Magazine, with him was Gabriella who was still trying to decide if she wanted to do a photo shoot for the next months edition.

Gabriella climbed out of the car as did Troy as they both walked together towards the door of the large beachside house. Gabriella was dressed in dark blue skinny jeans, a long floating purple top, high heeled stilettos and a black leather jacket. Troy was dressed in baggy jeans and a plaid top, he knew he would be changing his clothes for the photo shoot so didn't put in as much effort as Gabriella who wanted to impress people.

From the outside you couldn't really tell that there was a photo shoot going on inside, there were a lot of cars but that was the only clue. Troy knocked before going in not sure what he was meant to do.

He watched as a boy came to the door, he looked rather young obviously an intern. "Oh, hello." The boy said and opening the door further "you can come in. We are just finishing setting up. The Makeup artist and stylist will be coming to talk to you and show you there ideas, is there anything I can get you?" the young man said going through everything he needed to say to the young couple.

"No we are fine. Thanks." Troy said as he placed his hand in the small of Gabriella's back. A blond woman came up to Troy and Gabriella who were watching everybody rushing around the house.

"Hey, my name is Suzie. I am the Stylist on this photo shoot." The blond woman said to the young couple.

"Hi, I am Troy and this is my girlfriend Gabriella." Troy told the girl although he knew she was likely to already know.

"Hi. If you want to follow me, I can show you the clothes I have picked out. What I always like to do is get more clothes than you will need. Everyone has different tastes and I want you to feel comfortable, so if you don't like anything then please tell me. You don't want to look back and think you look like an idiot." Suzie laughed with Troy and Gabriella.

"The Editor also told us that you, Gabriella, are thinking about doing next month's photo shoot and interview." She told Gabriella.

"Yes, that's why I have come along with Troy to get an idea about what the interview would be like."

"well if you want to, I can talk to the photographer and you can have a few shots done, see if you like the feel of it all. Then you can decide if you want to work with the photographer and other people from today. You can talk to the editor and tell her if there is anyone you really want to work with." Suzie told the younger girl

"Thank you, I will think about it." While the two girls talked about Gabriella's possible photo shoot Troy looked through the rail of clothes. His hand slid the clothes gently from one end to the other as he looked at each piece. He saw Jeans, white t-shirts, plaid and button up shirts. He even saw board shorts and normal shorts.

Suzie realised that Troy was looking through the rail of clothes and moved away from Gabriella and towards her boyfriend. "What do you think of the clothes? Anything you want to get rid of?"

"No, everything seems really nice. I like it." Suzie nodded her head with a smile as he said his last sentence. "But, what is the board shorts for?" Troy asked

"Ah, I guess you haven't spoken to the photographer yet then?" Troy shook his head symbolising no. "Well, he was thinking we could do some beach shots as we are so close to the beach. What do you think?" Suzie asked

"Sounds like fun to me." Troy said as a man walked over, he was dressed in skin tight black jeans a white tee-shirt and a black and white scarf hung round his neck. His eyes were adorned with a pair of black timed glasses.

"hi." The man's voice was high pitched for a male "You must be Troy, I am the makeup artist." The man pushed his hand forward in a flourish.

"Umm, Hi." Troy said to the male who was now pushing his chest towards Troy's as he looked around Troy's face, at his hair while running his hands along the places his eyes travelled to.

"Well your gorgeous! But I can make you better." The guy said "come with me, I will make you look stunning." The man walked away from the clothing section. Troy looked towards Suzie, who nodded her head before saying. "He is the make-up artist, he is brilliant. A little mad, but makes anyone look amazing." Troy nodded his head showing he understood, he held on his hand for Gabriella to link her hands through his. She did so and they walked off in the direction of the make-up artist had just strutted off.

When Troy and Gabriella found the make-up artist once again he was next to a white table with a mirror on it, and a chair in front of it. On the table stood a bejewled creation with the name of 'Marcus Hall' written in diamantes, around the name it was decorated with leopard prints and faux fur.

Marcus tapped his hand on the bottom of the chair as if to indicate he wanted Troy to sit down on the chair. Troy let go of Gabriella's hand and sat in the material based chair.

Marcus looked around the table; he picked up a few things and moved around the table. He then looked at Troy. "Well, I think we need to start with your eyebrows,"

Troy looked at the man shocked "What about my eyebrows." Marcus looked at troy before saying without any worried "Well, we could do with tiding them up. You know, waxing and things."

Troy's eyes grew to twice their original size, and he could hear Gabriella laughing quietly in the background.

"umm, I don't really wanna wax my eyebrows. Can we just go to the makeup part." Marcus nodded his head and picked up the pots of foundation trying to check which colour would suit him best.

Troy sat there while the man made him ready for the bright photography lights. A dark skinned girl walked towards the makeup area. Her black hair was pulled into a high ponytail, she was dressed in black skinny jeans and a white tank top with some large colourful jewellery on. She walked up to Troy. "Hi, you must be Troy." She said sticking her hand out for him to shake. "My name is Angie, I am the journalist for

Your interview." Troy smiled as he shook her hand.

"Hi, Nice to meet you." He said in a polite way.

_____________________________________________________________________

I am sorry it has take so long to upload, I have been having loads of essays! I just finished it at midnight here. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you for reading!

Sorry no trivia I am too tired !


	45. The interview

Authors note: this chapter has taken forever, I am sorry. I have had so much work to do, this chapter was started about a month ago. Sorry!! Really I am. If your still there, thank you

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Dedicated to: Jeanette and independentHSMFAN23.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Troy had been sitting on the chair in front of the mirror for half an hour before Marcus stepped back from his client to look at the overall look of Troy Bolton, he smiled and put his makeup brushes down.

"Viola," Marcus said with a flourish of his arms. Troy's makeup made him look tanned and natural. Troy knew that with this makeup the bright lights of the photo shoot wouldn't make him look washed out, but for him it still felt weird.

"What do you think?" Marcus asked turning to Gabriella, she smiled and nodded her head. "He looks very handsome," she told the two men. Troy smiled and said to Marcus "It looks really good thank you." He said putting his hand out to shake however Marcus walked forwards and wrapped him in a hug.

Troy smiled at Marcus and said "thank you," as he looked at himself in the mirror again. "It fine, I love working with Hollywood hotties." He laughed before saying. "Now you're done here. You will need to go back to the wardrobe area. And get into your fabulous clothes." Marcus said flinging his hands towards the wardrobe area in a show girl type gesture.

Troy walked over to Gabriella and picked up her hand and linked them together. The two of them walked together, hand in hand, over to the area where Suzie was stood sorting through the rails of clothes. Once Troy and Gabriella got closer to her, she turned around and smiled. "Welcome back." She said to the couple. "are you ready to get all dressed up?" She asked Troy

"I sure am." She smiled at Troy's enthusiasm.

"The same rules apply. If you don't like the clothes on, then tell me, we will swop them." Troy nodded his head in agreement as Suzie stepped forward and picked up the first clothes. Troy took them into the room that went off the main room the clothing was in and changed.

He carefully took of his trousers and top, and looked at the clothes he had been given. A pair of dark blue jeans were on his bottom half, accompanied with a plaid top mainly a light blue colour and the rest of the detailing was a navy blue. He did the buttons up on the top before looking in the mirror that was on the wall the other side of the room. His eyes seemed to pop from the colour of the shirt; his skin was now, thanks to makeup, tanned and glowing. His hair seemed sexy and perfectly positioned; Marcus also took it upon himself to do that.

Troy opened the door to the room and looked out, he saw Gabriella and Suzie talking to each other, before Gabriella turned her head slightly to see Troy standing at the door. He looked at him a sexy smile danced across her face.

"What d'you think?" Troy asked his girlfriend.

"I think, I better be careful. As soon as this goes out, I am going to have big competition for you. You look sexy." Troy smiled at his girlfriend knowing that she really liked the outfit.

"What do you think Troy? Do you like it?" Suzie asked, she was still nervous about what Troy thought of the outfit.

"I love it,. I agree with Gabriella it looks really good. You're not getting me out of this." He joked with the nervous woman.

"That's brilliant just what we want. We just have to finish the outfit off with a pair of vans." She passed troy a pair of black and white checked vans that he slipped onto his feet.

"Brilliant, let the photo shoot begin,." Gabriella nodded her head in agreement with Suzie. "let's go."

Troy walked to where the photographer was finishing doing the extra details on the set. Well set was a strong word, it was in fact the patio area at the back of house. It backed straight onto the golden sands of the beach, where not anybody sat.

Troy looked out to the sea, the calming sense of the waves. It was the perfect setting for his photo shoot.

"Hey,." A woman walked up to Troy, her blond hair had been pulled back into a ponytail. "My name is is Sophia. I am the photographer today."

"Oh, hi Sophia. I am Troy, this is Gabriella," Troy said introducing the two women.

"Pleased to meet you both. I just want to talk to you about the set and the shoot today."

"It sounds good," Troy said.

"Ok, are ideas are that we will do some picture on the decking and the we were thinking about getting some pictures on the beach and in the water." Sophia explained

"That sounds really good." Troy said

"Ok, Shall we get into the first shot," she said as she walked away towards the French doors that lead to the decking, the young couple followed her and were met with loads of people running around making the photo shoot work.

"Ok Troy, If you go and stand again the railing. We will start there." Troy kissed Gabriella's cheek before walking away and towards the railing of the wooden decking. He leaned his back against the railing and looked at Sophia while she was directing people around.

"Ok, we need more light." Sophia starting ordering around the other people on the set, she started giving millions of different commands. Troy watched as people hurried around Gabriella while she tried to stay out of the way. He smiled as she started talking to Suzie again. Their conversation was too quiet to be heard by Troy, but the animated way they both talked Troy could tell they were both agreeing with what the other was saying.

A bright light flashing brought Troy out of his Gabriella daze. "that's a good start" Sophia said looking as the picture popped up on the back of her camera. Suzie walked Gabriella away from the area they were standing and towards a table with two computer screens on them. Once Gabriella reached the table she saw each of the screens had the picture that had just been taken on. One of the screens showed the picture in a editing format, so the people could zoom in or edit the picture slightly while the shoot was taking place, the second screen was to simply show each of the photographs.

The picture Sophia had just taken was on the screen, Troy was looking off the screen a small smile graced his delicate features. The smile seemed so natural, so perfect. No fake smiles, a loving, caring smile. Gabriella looked up to see were Sophia was positioned, she realised Troy was looking at her when the picture had been captured and she watched the smile on the virtual Troy's face.

She watched the sweet look on his face until a new shot came up. This time Troy was leaning against the railings, his arms spread on either side, his eyes looking straight at the camera, a soft smile almost flirty on his face.

The shots became quicker, every 30 seconds a new one popped up. The difference was between the new and the last were sometimes nothing, Sometimes a new look on Troy's face conveyed a different story. Gabriella watched, amazed at the different shots that popped up in a short amount of time.

It was about an hour of shots on the decking, Once they had finished Troy walked to were Gabriella was standing and looking at the last picture was taken.

Another woman came up to him, the interviewer who introduced herself earlier as Angie. "What do you think of the pictures?" Angie asked

"they look good, Doesn't feel like me though." Troy said looking at the amazing pictures in front of him.

"Everyone seems to think that." She laughed "They are going to set everything up from the beach shots. Do you want to do the interview while they are setting up?"

Troy nodded his head and agreed to do the interview. Angie led Troy away from the rush of the photo shoot and towards another room in the house. The room Angie had taken him in was cream with a brown wall, the seats in the room were brown leather . They each sat down on one of the brown chairs.

Angie leaned forward placing a tape recorder on the table in between the two, as she leaned back her large colourful necklace and bangles hit together and made a sound. Angie smoothed out her black skinny jeans and her white tank top. "Are you ok with me recording the interview?" Angie asked making sure it was ok.

"yes, that is fine." Troy said

"Ok, let's start then." She said leaning forward and pressing record on the tape. "Your new film is Hairspray, you have amazing co-workers, what was it like?"

"It was amazing working with everyone, there were so many brilliant actors on the set. It had a magical feeling. We all had so much fun we forgot we were working." Troy told the woman as she jotted stuff down on her paper.

"What sorts of things did you get up to while you were on set?" Angie asked her next question.

"Well, we had John Travolta in the cast, so he would always be teaching us dance moves, we sometimes had dance offs between the cast." Angie laughed at the pictures that filled her head of the fun that must have on the set.

"That sounds like amazing fun. Recently Hollywood has been filled with rumours about you and girlfriends. Can you comment on any of them." Angie asked her interviewee, expecting a 'no comment' answer. However she felt a sense of excitement as she saw a secretive smile play across his face.

"Well, there have defiantly been rumours. I would like to tell you, I have never cheated. I have read lots of 'Troy Bolton is cheating on _blank'_ stories. I am not going to confirm or deny anything, but I have a feeling it will all be out in the open soon.

Angie nodded her head knowing that Gabriella was Troy's girlfriend but she also knew that Gabriella had been asked to do next month's magazine and was probably waiting for that to announce it. "Ok," she said sending him a smile that told him she knew what he was doing. "If you cant tell us who you are dating. Can you tell us the sort of person you like to date." She asked hoping he would give an insight into his relationship with Gabriella.

"I like someone who is fun and can just act like a kid. But when they need to be they can be sensible. She has got to be able to have a laugh, and although before this wasn't a problem today I need a girlfriend who can forget about the tabloids and not hold rumours over my head. The tabloids have defiantly changed the way I can act with relationships, but you learn to adjust."

Angie nodded her head, she was a Troy Bolton fan, she almost felt bad, she read the papers. Hey she worked for the papers, she was part of the reason he found life difficult. She felt bad, but then she looked at Troy. He smiled, a warm friendly smile, he didn't hate the magazines and tabloids, he didn't hate her. He didn't like that the paparazzi followed his every move. His life had changed, but it wasn't all bad. He still enjoyed life, he loved new things. His life was different, but it was good.

________________________________________________________________________________________

I am sorry about the seriously cheesy ending. I am just glad its finally come to an end. I thought this chapter would go on forever. I am sorry if it sucks.

Please review! I want to know if people are still reading. I know this story has gone on forever!

TRIVIA

Question: What is Troy's father called in high school musical?

Answer: Troy's appendix burst while he was filming 17 again

Well done: Jeanette and independentHSMFAN23.


End file.
